125th Annual Hunger Games and the Olympians
by beauthg03
Summary: It's the 125th Hunger Games and there are plenty of surprises in store. This 5th Quater Quell allows the tributes to have a special power based off of Olympian gods. Read and Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**Hello, everyone I'm Beauthg03 you can call me Beau. This is the story of the 125th Annual Hunger Games and it's a Quater Quell, so of course there is a twist. More details will be given I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

President Pennilo walks out unto the balcony this will be the second time for him to read the twist of these games. The 100th Hunger Games were outstanding when each of the twelve Districts had to send in eight tributes. There could be two winners that year and they were Grace Clark and Anthony Williams. This year's games will be better than the last Quarter Quell with a new magical twist.

He hears cheers as the crowds of thousands scream and clap as a little boy walks up with an envelope that will hold this year's twist even though he already knows what it says. He picks up the envelope carefully and slowly open it. He pauses for a more dramatic effect before reading the scripted writing.

 _"Citizens of Panem, to remember the beliefs of our ancestors thousands of years ago in a country known as Greece, each District shall have a god or goddess as their deity. Therefore each tribute from a District shall have the powers of their deity. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

The crowd goes wild after hearing this, but the people in the Districts have no idea what it means, but they will find out. And with that Pennilo leaves the balcony. A newscaster gives more details as to say the deities for each District, "District One- Zeus, District Two- Ares, District Three- Athena, District Four- Poseidon, District Five- Apollo, District Six- Hermes, District Seven- Artemis, District Eight- Aphrodite, District Nine- Demeter, District Ten- Hera, District Eleven- Dionysus, and District Twelve- Hephaestus. More information about the deities will be given at the Reapings in two weeks. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

 **It' s a short prologue but more information will be given at the Reapings. Basically when the tributes enter the arena they will be given them a serum that will grant them their powers. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Unfortunately it's not a SYOT, I had already planned this story and the characters before I even knew what a SYOT was. Maybe I will do one in the future. I hope you enjoy the story! You can review or pm me about anything.**


	2. Reaping of District 1

" _I'm going to volunteer this year, I'm going to win this year, and I'm going to be the best victor._ " I say this over and over in my head as I stand in the crowd of seventeen year olds. My name is Amethyst Fluver, and I am going to win the 125th Hunger Games. I have trained for seven years at the academy and won the Training Games. I had to kill some of my friends to get here but it is all worth it. The mayor gives his normal speech about the Dark Days and how the Capitol saved us. Blah, Blah, Blah. I don't think anyone listens to the speech but the mayor has to read it every year. Then, our capitol escort, Maria Padgette, walks onto the stage. She looks totally ridiculous in her hot pink hair and green skin, but I guess that is the style in the Capitol.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Reapings of District One for the 125th annual Hunger Games!" squeaks Moria in her high pitched voice. "For the 5th Quarter Quell all the Districts get their own deity of a Greek god or goddess. District One's deity is Zeus, the most powerful of all the gods. Zeus has the power to control storms. Therefore the tributes from District One will have the power to control lightning!" the crowd becomes an uproar of excitement; this will give District One an even bigger chance of winning.

Platinum Reed stood in the crowd with a smile on his face; he knew that this year he would win. How could he not? He is strong, confident, charming, and now will have the power to control lightning. The only thing standing in his way to get to the Capitol is volunteering. After that is the games but, that will be easy he already won the Mock Games at the training center. Platinum can see it now him winning and living a life of luxury. Not a care in the world and nobody can stop him from achieving that goal. "Now, let's pick our tributes, as always ladies first." Moria's voice breaks him from his daydreaming.

Moria walks over to the bowl and sticks her hands deep into the paper. She pulls out one slip of paper. "Our female tribute of this year's games is, Glisten Mox!" But before the girl can show herself a yell from the seventeen year old section breaks the silence. "I volunteer as tribute," yells Amethyst. Amethyst walks proudly to the stage her long golden hair blowing in the wind. "Now what is your name dear?" asks Moria.

"Amethyst Fluver, victor of the 125th Hunger Games."

"Well then, aren't you cocky," exclaims Moria.

Moria then moves over to the boys bowl and picks a name. "Platinum Reed," she yells.

"Well I guess I won't have to volunteer." Platinum thinks to himself. He walks to the stage smiling and waving into the crowd and cameras. He stands on the stage beside Amethyst. "Go ahead, shake her hand," Moria whispers to him. He reaches out his hand and Amethyst shakes it with a strong grip her emerald green eyes piercing him.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the tributes of the 125th annual Hunger Games, Amethyst Fluver and Platinum Reed," She shouts. She then ushers the two into the Justice Building with the doors closing behind. Inside the two tributes can still hear the roaring of the crowd.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the twist? Constructive critisism is welcomed! I think I will do two Reapings together since the chapters are short, and I think I will do individual POV so we get the know the tributes better. I also think it's easier to write that way instead of 3rd Person. Review please!**


	3. Reaping of District 2 and 3

**A/N Thanks for all the views and review! I hope you like my story. Sorry for any errors but I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. Now here is the Reapings of district Two and Three. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reaping of District Two**

 **Bellona Clemens**

I wander over to my age section just I'm one of the thousands of people in this giant square. I go over to my friend Cassie, unlike me she didn't train at the academy. Cassie just never wanted to risk her life for a goal that was so hard to reach. But me, I'm stronger and more courageous; I know I will win this year's games.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask. Cassie shakes her head, but points to the stage where Renaldo, the District Escort, was already starting his ramble about loving his placement in this District. It was the same speech every year about how proud he was to come from the district that currently has the most victors, just three ahead of District One and one ahead Four.

"Welcome citizens of District Two, you all know the twist of this year's games, and I think you will like the results. The deity of District Two is the Greek god; Ares. Ares is known for his great strength and his ability to win any battle. With that, the two tributes will have the special power to have invincibility for a limited time in the games." Renaldo says finishing off with a fake smile. The crowd cheers all around me. _Now I will win even easier_ , I think to myself. Renaldo then proceeds to choose the first name from the girl's ball. The tiny man scurried back to the podium and announced in his very affected accent, "Theodora Plickard".

I know Theodora. We live in the same part of two just outside the Victors Village. I stare at the stage where Theodora stands, tearful, and Renaldo is asking for any volunteers. _Do I really want to do this_ I think? Yes I have to I have already killed in the Mock Games and I have to prove my father wrong. He never believed that I was worth anything, always praising my brother before he died in the 119th games, by some giant ant mutt. Dad gave up hope then, never caring for me. But that just made me stronger, and when Father died I didn't even cry. It was more of a blessing than a burden.

I then feel Cassie bump me, bringing me back to reality. I didn't realize how much time had passed. Renaldo was already heading towards the boys bowl. "I volunteer," I shout. I walk proudly towards the stage. I walk pass by Theodora as she whispers "Thank you," to me, with tears in her eyes.

"Now, what is your name miss?" Renaldo asks.

"Bellona Clemens," I say proudly. I then look out into the crowd, knowing that I will come back a Victor.

 **Caspian Roth**

"Well then, let's get on with the boys." Renaldo says.

I watch closely as Renaldo digs his hand into the bowl. He then pulled out a slip. That one slip could have my name on it, but even if it doesn't I'm still going into the games. My tall, muscular body helped me win the Mock Games, and it will help me win the actual games.

"William King" shouts Renaldo.

A small kid walks out into the aisle from the fourteen year old section, so young. Both I and Bellona are seventeen. We weren't close friends at the academy and I wouldn't want to be, how could someone kill a close friend.

But it's my time to shine now. I will be the best and I'll make sure of it. "I, Caspian Roth, volunteer as tribute." I shout. I want everyone be able to hear their future victor. I shove my way into the aisle making sure every camera is on me. I walk onto the stage, and glance at the victors. Past Quell victor, Anthony Williams, smiles and laughs a little maybe I remind him of someone he once knew. Renaldo introduces us to the cameras once again, and then leads us into the Justice Building.

 **Reaping of District Three**

 **Jason Sparks**

I stand in the crowd with the other fifteen year olds. I rub the soft cotton of my shirt between my fingers. I look of to the east and see the sun just above the tall factories of the city. Well I think it's the sun, the smog of the city blurs the sky so it's just an orange-yellow smudge. Along with no sun, there aren't many plants just a few blades of grass sprout through the cracks in the concrete. One day I'm going to escape the city of Three and see the forest of Seven, fields of grain in Nine, the mountains in Ten, and the ocean in Four. I heard once that a long time ago after the second rebellion the Capitol let the citizen's move from one district to another. But that gave us too much independence, so they took it away. So now I'm stuck here.

I'm brought back to reality by someone stepping on my foot. I see that our escort, Cassandra is messing with her big hot pink wig, while the mayor gives her speech. The mayor then cautiously looks at Cassandra before taking a seat. "Hello, District Three! Are you ready to see who the lucky tributes are?" _of course we want to see who is being sent off to their death_ "Now for this year's twist, the tributes of Three will be like the deity Athena. The tributes will have great wisdom, giving them the ability to talk to animals." _That's stupid most people in Three haven't seen an animal, besides feral cats and dogs wondering the streets or in books_ , I think.

Cassandra then heads towards the girls' bowl. I watch her delicately pluck out a slip of paper. She then skips back to the podium. She is too happy to be sending teenagers to their deaths. She flashes a brilliant smile before calling out the girl's name, "Amelia Irwin, you have been chosen to participate in the 5th Quarter Quell!"

 **Amelia Irwin**

 _What?! No! No! This can't be happening._ My thoughts are confirmed as my friend, Root, pushes me forward. I look up at Cassandra. She gives a smile, that isn't very reassuring. I walk up to the stage. How can this be happening? I'm suppose to start training at CPA (Computer Programmer Academy) next summer. I'm going to be successful, and raise a family. I see Cassandra skip to the boys' bowl. I don't care who my partner is. The only family I have is my books.

Cassandra then calls out the boys' name, "Jason Sparks" I don't recognize the name. I see a skinny boy with glasses walk out of the fifteen year old section; he's three years younger than me. He almost runs up to the stage, is he nervous or just crazy. He stands beside me and holds out his hand before Cassandra, can even tell us too. I shake it worriedly.

* * *

 **What do you think about Bellona, Caspian, Jason, and Amelia? Review your comments. I hope to update soon!**


	4. Reaping of District 4 and 5

**A/N Thanks for all the views and review! I hope you like my story. Here are the Reapings of Four and Five enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reaping of District Four**

 **Randon Hawthorne**

I run through the crowd of people looking for Finn. I finally spot him by a fisherman's stand. I grab his arm. "What are you doing we're going to be late for the Reaping," I say.

"Just relax were going to be there in plenty of time."

I pick him up and put him on my shoulder, "It starts in less than three minutes, and I don't want to be shot for being late." Finn doesn't say anything else as we enter the square. I put him down, and he runs off to stand in his section and I go to the seventeen year olds. I have heard stories of a time, when all of this almost ended. My father was pretty big with the rebellion. He was friends with Katniss and Peeta. But, after he accidently killed Prim, lost the Rebellion, and seeing Katniss be killed. He ran away to Four. Here, he met up with Annie and lived with her until he got back up on his feet. Dad is an excellent fisherman. He then met Mom and now we all live a few miles from the ocean, in an old house that smells of salt and pine.

Calypso, our escort, walks out to the podium. She seems to be cool. She doesn't always smile and laugh at everything. "Hello, Four today we see who the tributes will be for the 125th Hunger Games. The twist for the Quell is that tributes will have the powers of their district's deity. The deity for District Four is Poseidon, god of the sea. The tributes of Four will be able to control water."

 **Carsyn Odair**

Calypso finishes her speech. Controlling water would be really cool. Calypso strides to the girls' bowl. My name is in there five times. I'm lucky because I don't have to take out tesserae like most kids of other districts. Calypso plucks out a name from the top. She stands by the microphone; she flashes a smile before saying, "Carsyn Odair." I don't feel scared, almost confident. I know that a Career won't volunteer; they only do when a young child is reaped. I know I might have a better chance than most people. My grandfather was the infamous, Finnick Odair. I have the copper hair, golden skin, and green eyes to prove it.

I slowly make my way to the stage. I stand beside Calypso as she gives me a pat on my back. Calypso walks to the boys' bowl and picks out a name. She walks slowly back to the podium. "The male tribute from District for is Randon Hawthorne." I see an older boy walk out of the sea of faces into the aisle. It seems like I have heard that name before, and he does look very familiar. He walks towards the stage. Like me, no one will volunteer for him. He makes it to the stage and stands beside me. Calypso tells us to shake hands. I hold my hand out, he takes it. "Have we meet before?" He asks with curiosity.

 **Reaping of District Five**

 **Allison Ross**

I hold Amanda's and Claire's hand tightly as we enter the square. We have been best friends for like forever and the only thing that can separate is the games. We walk together to the sixteen year old section. I see Amanda watch her younger sister, Amber; this will be her first reaping. I watch the stage as Cornelius, our escort, walks onto the stage. He wears a gold suit, with a sparkling silver tie. His clothes look so expensive, compared to my old worn, blue dress that my sister wore to her Reapings. Courtney is now safe from the games, and is actually married to a cousin of a past victor. But with the family ties to a victor we are still poor. Cornelius then starts to give his speech making me jump.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of District Five. Today we'll find out the names of our two lucky tributes that will compete in the Fifth Quarter Quell, and for the twist the tributes will have the powers of fast-healing, for the deity of District Five is Apollo." Without hesitation, Cornelius walks to the girls' Reaping Ball and then to the boys' and brings back two slips of paper. He must not have wanted to waste any more time than he has to, so he could get back to his beautiful Capitol sooner."Please welcome Miss Allison Ross." Says Cornelius and I freeze.

 **Evan Gomez**

I glance around nervously looking for the girl who just got reaped. I see two Peacekeepers drag her towards the stage. She stops resisting and starts to walk normally up to the stage, "Any volunteers," calls out Cornelius. The crowd doesn't make a noise or move. I watch the girl as a tears swell up in her eyes. "Let's find out who the male tribute is," shouts Cornelius. He slowly unrolls the boys slip and calls out a name. My name. I start towards the center of the aisle. I stand for a minute turn towards the girl's fifteen year old section to see if I can see my sister. I can't.

I turn and walk up to the stage. It's a short walk from the twelve year old section. I stand beside the girl. I look into her eyes and smile. She doesn't smile back. He ice blue eyes stare into me. Cornelius tells us to shake hands. I hold mine out and she looks at me disgustedly, but eventually does.

* * *

 **How do you like these tributes? I know I kinda went out on a limb with the tributes of Four but hopefully it will go smoothly. Your comments, suggestions, and ideas are welcomed!**


	5. Reaping of District 6 and 7

**Reaping of District Six**

 **Chloe Abalone**

I wake up to screaming once again. I hurry to my mother's room, and see her jerking in her bed. I know it's just another nightmare, but every time I see her like this it makes me want to cry. I rush to her and try to wake her. She then gasps and opens her eyes. It's always the same nightmare; a couple years ago my brother was in the games. He was brutally murdered by a Career with his district partner just a mere ten feet away hiding in a tree. Not helping. My mother has the nightmare of him being hit in the head over and over again with a rock to the head, and then having his stomach ripped open. The Career then leaves him there gasping for air, and I and my mother were stuck here in our apartment unable to do anything. I get mom to calm down and lead her to the bathroom to get ready. I look at the clock and realize the Reaping starts in three minutes. I rush to the kitchen and grab a protein bar and my hair brush. I don't change out of my pajamas, if I'm going to be sent to my death I at least need to be comfortable.

I hurry and sign in. After today I will never be at the Reapings again and I can take care of mother. She won't lose another child to the games. I stand in the crowd slowly brushing out my hair. Pyrus, trots unto the stage. I don't give him too much thought. But, I do listen to the Quell twist. "For this year's games the tributes of Six will have the ability to fly like the god Hermes." I give a small smile, being the district of transportation I have heard of people flying in planes. It has always been a dream of mine. Pyrus then hurries to the Reaping bowl. I finish brushing my hair out, when he calls out the girl's name, "Chloe Abalone"

 **Hayden Grimes**

I see Chloe walk to the stage. I notice she is in her pajamas, and that is different. Most people like myself, dress up for the Reapings. I look down at my button down grey shirt, and khaki slacks. There is only a smudge of oil on my shirt where I wiped my hands on it earlier. Chloe stands behind Pyrus. He gives her a smile. She doesn't seem to notice. I notice that she is staring off at an old apartment building. I wonder if she lives there. If so she is lucky, I had to leave home at 8 O'clock, walk three miles to a bus station and ride here.

Pyrus takes the microphone with him as, he goes to the boys' bowl. He picks out a single slip. He flashes a smile of white, glimmering teeth. He then says proudly the name of the unlucky boy. "Hayden Grimes" I guess I'm just unlucky. I try to stand tall and be brave, but when you get the news that you're going to die, it's hard. I walk to the stage. I stand beside Chloe, I see tears roll down her face.

 **Reaping of District Seven**

 **Katrina Kramer**

I stand in the crowd, nervously curling my finger in my hair. I look across to the boy's sixteen-year-old section where my twin brother, Orion, stands. He turns and looks at me and smiles. I smile back, Orion can make anyone smile. I quickly stop and realize the reason I'm here, I could be reaped, I could be the tribute that gets forgotten just like many souls the Games have taken. I bet no one know who was the fifth death in the 32nd Games. Who was it? How did they die? Was it painful and slow, or painless and quick? Like me in a couple of years no one will remember Katrina Kramer who died and the 5th Quarter Quell, just another name lost in time.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the Fifth Quarter Quell, District Seven." The District escort, Barton, strolled onto the stage, microphone in hand. "District Seven is known for its great forest, and so the deity of the District shall be Artemis, the great huntress and protector of the forest. The tributes shall have the ability of super speed." shouts Barton with a smile on his face. The crowd around me doesn't seem as enthusiastic as he was hoping for.

"Anyways, let's see who our lucky lady is," as he strolls over to the large glass bowl," Aha!" he says as he swiftly picks a slip off the top. "The female tribute for the 125th annual Hunger Games is, Katrina Kramer!" he shouts.

I stand cold, my feet glued to the ground. My senses shut down and I can't comprehend what's going on. I feel two strong hands grab me, I'm guessing their Peacekeepers. They guide me to the stage where Barton greets me with a smile. I don't smile back. Barton leads me to a spot on the stage, and I stand there staring off into the trees surrounding the city. I want to remember my home for I won't be coming back.

 **Cleavus Montagne**

I don't pay too much attention to the girl, but it seems like I have seen her before. I watch the girl stand on the stage, staring off into the distance. I wonder what she is looking at. I pull on the cuffs behind my back, causing the two Peacekeepers to grab my arms. I have had a crazy life, first I get raised up in some stupid District, and then my family didn't care about me. But they are gone now, after getting hooked on drugs and marijuana, which is grown in abundance outside of the fence.

I then tried bath salts which caused me to eat my family. Most people would think I would feel bad, but instead I realized how delicious people were. I was in jail for six months before I escaped and went on a rampage. I killed nine people before i was finally caught by the police. And know every year for the Reaping for more punishment my name gets to go into the bowl an extra twenty-three times.

Barton walks back to the microphone with a slip of paper. He slowly unrolls it slowly and then loudly says my name. I'm not too upset; flattered actually now I can eat anyone I please. The two Peacekeepers walk with me to the stage. I hear a girl scream, probably my fellow tribute. I walk up the steps and then I notice who she is. Barton asks the girl if she is alright and she replies, "He killed my mother."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review!**


	6. Reaping of District 8 and 9

**Thanks to epictomguy for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Reaping of District Eight**

 **LaQuenda Perry**

I run across the field of indigo, the plants' dye rubbing off on my Reaping dress and skin. I turn back to look at my younger brother Lake. My long legs take bigger strides than his. I wait for him to catch up. He runs up to me with a smile on his face, the blue-violet dye rubbed across his face. "C'mon we're gonna be late for the Reapings" I say. "One minute let me catch my breath," he gasps back.

"I'm nervous," he says. This is his first Reaping.

"Don't be, we'll race back here after the Reaping"

"You will beat me"

"I'll give you a head start," He grins at the idea.

"Okay, and if I win you have to do my chores for a week,"

"Deal," I say back "now let's hurry up the mayor will have already finish the speech."

We rush to the square outside the Justice Building just in time. I hurry and stand with the fourteen year olds, and Lake stands with the twelve's. I'm not nervous for the past few years the tributes have been at least sixteen or older. I see the mayor finish his speech and sit down with our three surviving victors; Claire Selvage, Marc Flex, and Laura Lee. Marcus, the Capitol escort, trots to the microphone his Capitol flair with him.

 **Max Ryder**

"Hello, District Eight today we will find out who the tributes of the 125th Hunger Games will be. For this year's Quell twist the tributes of Eight will have the ability to charmspeak, like the lovely goddess Aphrodite was able to do." Shouts Marcus. Charmspeak what's that, I think. Marcus walks to the girls' bowl. My older sisters have all survived the Reapings, and this will be my last. Marcus picks a slip of paper and walks back to the podium. He clears his throat before saying the name, "LaQuenda Perry". I see movement from the girls' fourteen section. I tall girl with long black hair walks out. I can't believe she's just fourteen. She slowly walks to the stage; she glances to the twelve year old boys' section. I see a young boy push his way to the aisle. LaQuenda walks up the stage and stands behind Marcus.

Marcus then walks to the boys' bowl. He picks a slip and walks back to the podium. He slowly unrolls the paper. Marcus then calls out a name. "Max Ryder, congratulations you're the male tribute of Eight," I stand dazed. I try not to think about the possibility of not ever seeing my home again. I try to walk proudly to the stage. I don't do a good job. I stand beside LaQuenda and look out into the crowd. I see my three sisters and mom crying together in a small group. Marcus then continues with a speech.

 **Reaping of District Nine**

 **Jerremy Johnson**

I raise my fist in the air and swing it, using all my strength. It hits his chest, blowing the air out of him. He falls back, but he immediately stands back up and charges for me. He turns punching me in the nose. I feel dazed, and I feel him tackle me into the dirt. He punches me on the side of my head, and a burst of explosion is felt on my side jaw. I grunt and give him a quick glare. I pull my arm back as far as it can go, but apparently, not far enough. He grabs it and punches me over and over again. He then stands up and kicks me in the gut. "Dude, stop messing with my girlfriend." He says. "You don't deserve her," I spit back at him. He just kicks me in the ribs and walks away leaving me in the alley.

I lay in the alley for a few minutes letting the dizziness fade away. I slowly get up and limp out into the street. I don't see Brad anywhere. I can't believe Ashley likes him. I stand in front of the desk so I can register in. The woman asks me if I want a towel. I give her a questionable look. She then points to my face. I realize that my face is covered in blood. I didn't notice I was bleeding badly from the numbness in my face. She hands me a towel anyway. I walk away while wiping away the blood. I realize that my nose is probably broken, probably a black eye, a few cuts and bruises, and I have gash on the back of my head. I stand with the other sixteen year olds, when Horatio, our escort walks out.

"Good morning District Nine," says Horatio. "It's always lovely to escape the busy streets of the Capitol, to the golden fields of Nine. Now, let's see who our tributes will be," says Horatio with a big smile. "But, first for this year's twist the tributes of Nine will have the powers of controlling plants, like the goddess Demeter." I think about what Horatio says and realize that Nine might have a victor this year. I then see Horatio walk to the girls' bowl.

 **Ashley Nicole**

I look over to Brad; I hope he gave Jerremy a good beating. I don't get why Jerremy is such a creep. I've told him a thousand times to leave me alone. No offense but Brad is a lot better guy then Jerremy thinks. Just because he seems cocky and rude Brad is actually sweet. I glance back to the stage and see Horatio grab a slip from the top of the papers. Horatio walks to the microphone. He unrolls the slip, "Our first tribute is Ashley Nicole," I look back to Brad, his mouth makes a gaping O, I want to scream and cry. Tears start to fall down my face, I know I should look strong and brave, but I just can't.

I slowly walk up the stage and look out to Brad and then to my family. Horatio strides to the boys' ball, and picks a slip from the bottom. Why couldn't he pick the girl from the bottom? He reads out the boy tribute's name, "Jerremy Johnson, you are the male tribute." I scream then. I see Jerremy almost run out into the aisle and head for the stage. I ask Horatio to pick another name, or just call out a random one. He just tells me that it's the rules. I look out to Brad who just stands there. Jerremy comes and stands by me, a little too close for comfort. Horatio calls out for any volunteers. No one comes. Not even Brad flinches. Horatio tells us to shake hands, but instead Jerremy gives me a hug and tells me, "I'm so glad we get to be together."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review!**


	7. Reaping of District 10, 11, and 12

**Here are the tributes for Districts 10, 11, and 12. I also added a list of tributes and their ages at the end. Also, go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reaping of District Ten**

 **Saige Holstein**

I walk with my family past pastures filled with horses and cows towards the District Square. All the roads in District Ten are too hard and rough for us to ride in the wagon. I turn to look at my Grandma and Grandpa who slowly walk behind me. I grab my sister's hand and tell her to slow down so that they can catch up. After, my mom and dad died, they took in me and my sister, Clarisse. Clarisse is only eleven so she isn't in the Reaping this year, but I'm thirteen so this will be my second Reaping. We enter the square where different shops run down the streets. Many citizens try to sell eggs and milk to earn enough money to support their families. Grandma and Grandpa are pretty wealthy for District Ten, because Grandpa was a geneticist that learned how to pick the best animals to produce the most goods. We stop by an old bench were Grandma and Grandpa sit down to catch their breaths.

"I'll go on ahead to sign in, ya'll can sit here… you can still see the stage." I say.

"Wait, I wanna go with you," Clarisse cries out.

"No, stay here and watch Grandpa and make sure he doesn't fall asleep" I reply back.

I watch Clarisse slowly shake her head, and sit between Grandma and Grandpa on the bench. I tell them good-bye and head off into the crowd of people.

 **Christian Shawn**

I stand in the large crowd of seventeen year olds. I pull the sleeves of my shirt down to cover up my arms, even though it's warm out. I want to cover up the scars, to hide the memories. Only Ana Marie, my girlfriend has heard the truth about them. The mayor finishes his speech and I watch as Pollux walks up onto the stage. Our escort wears a blue pinstriped suit, with back tattoos covering his skin, which isn't as dramatic as most Capitol citizen's. "Welcome citizen's of Ten, today we find out who our lucky tributes are! For this Quarter Quell tributes of District Ten will have the power to read minds to help them choose the best decisions, like the goddess Hera." Say Pollux. I smile, reading minds could be a cool thing. Pollux walks to the girls' bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

He walks back to the microphone and reads out the name, "Saige Holstein, Saige Holstein you are our lucky female tribute." I see a tall, tan skinned girl walk to the stage. I hear a cry from behind us, it must her family. I watch her stand on the stage proudly. I admire her courage. I watch as Pollux goes to the boys' bowl bringing the microphone with him. He picks out a slip of paper. He calls out a name and it takes me a minute to realize that he said my name. I walk out into the aisle and walk to the stage. I try to look as courageous and brave as Saige. I walk up the steps and stand by her, she holds out her hand, smile and says "Hey, my name is Saige," I just nod back. Pollux says a few more words then guides us into the Justice Building.

 **Reaping of District Eleven**

 **Witherly Frumpter**

I look into his green eyes as he kneels in front of me. Xander holds a ring woven from reeds and wicker. He smiles and says "Well it's a yes or no question," I never expected this we are both young, but I know that I love him. I smile back and say "YES! I love you and I want to be with you for forever." "Good," he replies back to me. We then walk into the square were many families have already gathered. Today is the Reaping, and one boy and one girl will go fight in the arena and will probably die. A sudden thought hits me and I stop in my tracks. "What's wrong," he asks me.

"What if I get picked for the games?" I ask.

"Well I would first go home and cry, but then I would do my best to get you home safe," he replies back.

I laugh a little at how sweet he is "But what if you get picked."

"I promise you that I won't get picked, so stop being so paranoid"

"Okay," I kiss him on the cheek and head off to the fifteen year old section.

I look down at my ring and twist it around my finger. I begin to daydream of Xander and our future together. I hear Perseus, talk about how happy he is to be here. Something about the Quell…Dionysus…madness. I wonder what our kids will look like. Perseus is still just blabbing on. Our lucky tributes…female tribute…Witherly Frumpter…don't be shy. Wait what… did he just say…"Witherly Frumpter come on out," Perseus says louder. I sink to my knees how cans this happen. A Peacekeeper comes over and pulls me to my feet and pushes me toward the stage.

"Aw, there you are Witherly," Perseus exclaims. I look to the boys' sixteen year old section where I see Xander push his way to the front of the crowd. I break from the Peacekeeper's grasps and run to Xander, I give him a kiss on the lips. The Peacekeeper pulls my arm back forcefully, making me cry out in pain. I turn and give him one last look before mounting the stage's steps.

 **Xander Freamur**

Witherly Frumpter. Witherly Frumpter. Witherly Frumpter. The words reverberate inside my head. I watch her walk up the steps and stand by Perseus. How could this happen I promised her that nothing bad would happen and now I will probably never see her again. No I will make sure she comes back. Perseus walks over to the boys' bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. I hope it's not my younger brother, Malik. If both Malik and Witherly are in the games, I wouldn't be able to bring them both back.

Only twice have two victors returned, in the 74th games. Before the second rebellion, some boy and the Girl on Fire there are no recaps of the 74th and 75th games because of them. Not much is said about them only the elders know their names, and don't talk about it much. I have only heard rumors of how great they were. Then, in the 4th Quarter Quell, Paxton Luke and Shantelle Lester won but that was because of the Quell.

I watch Perseus walk to the microphone and unroll the slip of paper. I he clears his throat before saying," Xander Freamur, you are our lucky male tribute for the 125th annual Hunger Games." I start to shake I didn't even think of the possibility of both of us going in to the arena together. I walk to the stage willingly not wanting to look into her eyes. I walk up the steps, and I see her staring, watching me. I can barely look at her, when she holds out her towards me. I take it and don't let go. "Well I hope one of these fine tributes will come back home," says Perseus. Witherly and I walk into the Justice Building and I realize that I will get her back home safe.

 **Reaping of District Twelve**

 **Micah Boyd**

I look up at the darken sky. Thunder rolls in the distance as the mayor gives his speech. It's the same speech every year and I don't get why they have to say it. The treaty was broken before, so why didn't they change it. See that's the problem with the Capitol, they think they know the Districts. What we think. What we do. I don't know about other places but here more kids die from starvation than the games.

"Good Morning, District Twelve. Today we learn who the tributes of the 5th Quell will be. But first, the twist of these games is that the tributes will have a power of a deity of their District. The deity for District Twelve is Hephaestus, ugly and grimy but he has a strong heart. For the special power the tributes will be able to control fire," Says Anthony our escort.

I think about what he says and think that District Twelve might have a victor this year. The only victor we have had after the 75th games is Destiny Kole who won the 92nd games. Anthony walks to the girls bowl and pulls out a name. He calls out a name, "Sapphire Vixen". I see a tall, lanky girl walk out of the seventeen year old section. You can tell she is from the Seam by her olive skin and black hair. I'm from the Seam too, but I have fair hair and tan skin not a common trait in the Seam. I watch Sapphire walk up to the stage and stand by Anthony.

 **Sapphire Vixen**

I can't believe I got Reaped. I say over and over again in my hand. I look out into the crowd and I see all of these faces but none of them care for me. My family is gone. I turn back to our only living victor Destiny. The only other victors were killed after the second rebellion. She just stares off into the clouds. I realize how dark it has gotten in the past few minutes. Anthony starts to talk about the Capitol. He always stops between tributes to tell how much of a good time they will have. I hear lightning crack against the sky.

Anthony pulls out an umbrella keeps telling his stories. It then starts to rain. It comes down hard too. I'm soaked in just a matter of seconds. I tap Anthony on the shoulder. He turns to look at me as if he forgot I was there. "Can you pick the boy now," I say politely. He gives me a stern look but then heads towards the boys' bowl.

He reaches his hand into the bowl where the slips of paper are floating in water. He scraps out a slip of paper stuck to the side. Anthony holds the slip up to the sky and says out the name, "Micah Boyd, you are our male tribute." I look out into the crowd. I see the faces again, and turn my head. A few seconds later I hear a boy's voice. "Are you alright," he asks grabbing my hand. I turn and see a smiling boy.

 **Tributes**

Amethyst Fluver, 17 Bellona Clemens, 16  
Platinum Reed, 18 Caspian Roth, 18

Amelia Irwin, 18 Carsyn Odair, 16  
Jason Sparks, 15 Randon Hawthorne, 17

Allison Ross, 16 Chloe Abalone, 18  
Evan Gomez, 12 Hayden Grimes, 14

Katrina Kramer, 16 LaQuenda Perry, 14  
Cleavus Montagne, 18 Max Ryder, 18

Ashley Nicole, 16 Saige Holstein, 13  
Jerremy Johnson, 16 Christian Shawn, 17

Witherly Frumpter, 15 Sapphire Vixen, 17  
Xander Freamur, 16 Micah Boyd, 15

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick you favorite tributes too!**


	8. Saying Good Bye District 1-4

**We have gotten to the good byes! HEre are Districts 1-4. To just make it clear the power of District 11 is the ability to create hallucinations. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Saying Good-bye Districts 1-4**

 **Amethyst Fluver**

I sit on the plush couch, in the waiting room. My parents and brother should be coming. Glint, my brother, doesn't train at the Academy. He doesn't have to worry about the games. I hear a knock on the door as my family comes in. Glint sits down beside me, and mom and dad sit on the sofa ahead of me. "I can't believe you did it," Glint says solemnly.

"What, you know I can I win. I can handle a knife better than most people, and I have been training almost my whole life."

"You still need to be safe, listen to your mentors they know what they're doing," my mom says.

"Don't worry I'll be home before you know it."

 **Platinum Reed**

I lean against the window, looking down at the square below. I see some people clearing away the stage. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see my dad his green eyes glistening. "Well my boy, you did it!" "Yeah, I did it."

"I can't believe you get to go to the Capitol, and see all the amazing things," my little sister Bliss, says.

"Yeah me neither,"

"We are all proud of you," my father says.

"I think Opal is mentoring this year, she will help you get sponsors." My mother says. Opal is my cousin.

"Yeah, that will be good." A Peacekeeper tells my family it's time to go. I give them all a hug. As they leave I shout, "See you in a couple of weeks."

 **Bellona Clemens**

I sit beside my mom, in silence. She knew that I trained at the Academy, but that was just in case I got reaped. She never knew I wanted to volunteer. "Why did you volunteer," she asks.

"I wanted to prove to dad I am someone, and that I have a purpose." I reply.

"He's gone know, and I know who you really are." She says.

"No mom, I don't think you do."

She gives me a worried look and then storms out of the room. I can't believe that she just left, didn't even say goodbye. She should be proud of me; I guess I just need to add her to my list of people to prove wrong. I will come back victorious.

 **Caspian Roth**

I hold my mom's hand firmly as we sit together on the love seat. My dad sits in a chair across the room.

"I'm so proud of you! You have grown up so much these past few years. And I know you have what it takes to win. It runs in our genes." My mother says. In the past four generations of my mother's side, there have been three victors. My uncle, grandpa, and great aunt have all been victors.

"I know mom, you tell me almost every day."

"Well it's true," my father says satisfactorily. The Peacekeepers knock on the door and tell my parents that there time is up. I give them a quick hug before they leave. I watch them walk out, the large oak doors closing behind them.

 **Jason Sparks**

"I can't believe that I get to go to the Capitol." I say excitedly to my parents. They look at me with a questionable look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" my father asks

"I've always wanted to leave Three and see the outside world, and the Capitol is a great place to start."

"Not when you are going against your will and might not come back." My mother pleaded.

"Trust me the games will be easy, it will be a marvelous adventure." I say. "

Why do you keep saying that... you must be in shock from being reaped?" My father says.

"No I really want to go."

"My child is going insane!" my mother shrieks. She stands up with tears in her eyes. She then rushes out of the room sobbing. My father quickly follows after her.

 **Amelia Irwin**

I don't expect anyone to come visit me. Maybe one of my professors will come. This is when I miss my family the most. Well my mom. I don't remember much about her. I still remember her coffee brown eyes. People who once knew her tell me that she was beautiful.

She was tall, slender, with pale skin. Her hair was black as night, and was so curly that it had ringlets. I wish I was beautiful. I don't want love though. My father left before I was born; leaving my mother homeless and seven months pregnant. A couple weeks later I was born. My mother found a nurse who delivered me, but unfortunately my mother didn't make it. She lost too much blood. I hear a knock on the door and a peacekeeper enters, he tells me that it's time to go. I leave the room with my fingers crossed; hopefully I'll make it back.

 **Random Hawthorne**

I'm nervous what if the Capitol figures out who I am, who my father is. I hear the large doors open. Finn, my mother, and dad walk in. Finn rushes to me and gives me a hug. "I don't want you to go," he says.

"I know, I don't want go either." My mother holds my hand, and guides me to the couch to sit by her.

"No matter what don't give up. That's the first rule to survival." She says.

"Randon look at me," my father says. I look into his eyes.

"The Capitol will be tough. The games will be one of the hardest things you have ever done. But always remember what I have taught you." Dad taught me and Finn at a young age to hunt and set traps to capture animals, the water isn't the only source of food. He hands me a golden bracelet.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Annie gave it to me when I first got here. It was Finnick Odair's. He showed it to Katniss in the 75th games. It earned him her trust. Maybe it will bring you luck." He says. I give him a hug. I know he doesn't like physical contact but he doesn't resist. I then feel Finn and mom's arms surround us.

 **Carsyn Odair**

"How do I know Randon Hawthorne" I ask my parents.

"You probably don't know Randon Hawthorne well but you probably know about Gale Hawthorne, his father." My dad says

"Annie, your grandmother, and him use to be good friends. After the second rebellion, Gale found comfort in Annie, because like her, he had lost a lot of loved ones in the war."

"Oh, well we don't have to go into depth. I really want to talk about us right now."

"Its, okay sweetie. You know that we will always love you. We will try our best to get you home." My mother says.

"Don't worry you have the genes of a victor in you. The youngest victor still to this day." My dad says proudly.

"I know, and don't worry I will try my best to get home safe."

I hear a knock on the door. "I guess our time is up." Dad says. I say goodbye to them one last time before they leave.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	9. Saying Good Bye District 5-8

**We have gotten to the good byes! Here are Districts 5-8. To just make it clear the power of District 11 is the ability to create hallucinations. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to epictomguy and Eliza for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Allison Ross**

Amanda and Claire are the first to visit me. We sit huddled together on the couch. We cry together. I guess the games can separate us. "Why do they make us do this? It only makes the Districts even more rebellious." I say to them.

"I don't know" Amanda tells me. We sit on the couch until the Peacekeepers come in to take them away. My mom and dad then enter.

"I don't know what to do, mom." I say.

"It'll be okay, you have great mentors, Felix won just three years ago. The twist is in your favor, healing is a great bonus in the games," She tells me.

"I know that you have what it takes to win." I give her a hug and then my father joins us. We stay like this until they have to leave. I say goodbye one last time before they go.

 **Evan Gomez**

Aerial runs in through the doors, followed by my parents. "I can't believe you got reaped. It was just your first Reaping." Cries Aerial.

"I know I did have some Tesserae in there too."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I just want to stay with my little Evan as long as possible." My mother says.

"Don't worry about us. We well save up as much money from the plant for sponsoring." My father says quickly. He's a little fidgety, unless he is at the plant working with nuclear equipment. It's a little ironic. My parents, Aerial, and I then sit on the dark, yellow couch.

"Don't forget Evan, you are smart and you can make it home." Aerial tells me with a weak smile.

 **Chloe Abalone**

I sit in the corner of the room crying, I can't help it. The tears keep rolling down my face. I hope my mother doesn't come. I would hate for her to see this room again, having to watch another child die to the games. My fear is answered by a knock on the door as a Peacekeeper guides my mother into the room.

"Why am I here?" she keeps asking. She looks lost and distant, until she realizes what is happening. She sees me and then we both start to cry. She sits down beside me.

"I don't want to lose you. Not like Jet."

"I know mom, I don't want to go."

"Honey, listen I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Jet, I love you. Those words are very powerful, started a whole second rebellion."

"I know mom I was in the room with you." She laughs a little, but it turns into a shriek. Her hands start twitching. She goes away, back to that lost look on her face. She kisses me on the forehead. Maybe she remembers what's happening. A peacekeeper walks back in, I watch get up and leave the room. I know she will be alright. As the door closes I whisper "I love you."

 **Hayden Grimes**

Waiting for something is tiresome. Waiting for someone is nerve-wrecking. I lean against a small table by the wall. There's a blue vase on it with roses in it. After the infamous President Snow died the rose became Panem's official flower. Apparently he died during the Rebellion trying to protect the citizens of the Capitol from the savaged rebels. I want for my family to come. I hope they are coming, I want to say goodbye to them. I look out the window to see if I can see them in the square. I don't. Where are they? I hear the doors open. In comes my family, I smile. They didn't forget about me. Then, I realize that my dad isn't there.

"Where's dad?" I ask. "He had to go straight to work after the Reaping." My sister, Stella, says.

"Oh."

"But he did say that he loves you and that he is going to do his best to get you home." My mother says.

"Well let's sit down." I say. I sit between my mother and Stella, my youngest brother Joey sits in her lap. "I'm going to miss you guys." I say trying not to cry.

"We are going to miss you too. Just always remember to fly high." That's a saying in Six, it means to do the best you can. But with the Quell twist it could be literal. We sit on the couch together until a Peacekeeper comes in. I tell my family goodbye one last time.

 **Cleavus Montagne**

I lean against the wall, with my hands behind my back. A Peacekeeper stands on the other side of the room. "When can you take this off?" I say shaking my hands in protest. "As soon as you get on the train, after that you are not a part of District Seven." She says. "Why is that?"

"After you get on the train you are not District Seven's responsibility anymore. Once you get to the Capitol, they might do something. I doubt they will, you will be thrilling to the audience." She says.

"Well I don't think I will miss it here. It's been quite boring in the cell. I have no friends. Plus, I get to go crazy again once I'm in the games."

"I don't care what you do. Now stand there and be quiet." I stand there until it is time to go.

 **Katrina Kramer**

The sun's rays, shine through the stained-glass window. It's a mural of a large oak tree, in the center of its trunk sits a Mockingjay. At the roots it has the names of all of the past victors of Seven. The first victors are at the top and the newer at the bottom. The first one is Timothy Harper victor of the 13th games, and the last is Ivy Grant victor of the 121st games. I don't expect my name to be on this list. I hear the door open behind me. Orion walks into the room followed by my dad and grandma.

"Hey sister." Orion says. My dad guides my grandma to the couch, they sit down. Orion sits on the arm. "Hello, brother" I reply back.

"We all love you, Katrina." My grandma says.

"I know." I say with tears forming. I rush to give them all a group hug. We stay like this in silence until the Peacekeeper comes. I didn't know what else to say to them.

 **LaQuenda Perry**

"I'm scared." I cry out to my family. "We know we all are." My mother says. Lake holds my hand firmly. I don't want to go to the Capitol. "Don't worry LaQuenda; you're the fastest runner I know." Lake says.

"Yeah well, we still have a race," I say with a smile, trying to be brave. "Plus you will have a huge head start." I see tears roll down his face.

"No, as soon as you get back we will race. Now promise me you will be back." He says.

"Okay, I promise we will have that race."

"Now LaQuenda, I and your father are going to save up as much money as possible, for sponsors," My mother says. "Don't worry you will come back."

 **Max Ryder**

My parents and two twin brothers, Harvey and Colin, walk into the room. My brothers are free from the Reaping. They even worked extra hours at the cotton plant to earn enough money to throw a celebratory dinner tonight. I bet no one will even touch their food.

"Bad luck, huh." I joke not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah the worst." laughs Harvey.

"I love you guys." I say. "We love you too." My father says. My mother who has been silent starts to cry.

"Max...I...I'm." My mother gasps between sobs.

"Its okay mom I'm here" I say wrapping my arm around her. Colin then wraps his arms around us, the rest of the family joins in. "Don't worry, I'll make it back." Hopefully.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	10. Saying Good Bye District 9-12

**Here are Districts 9-12. To just make it clear the power of District 11 is the ability to create hallucinations. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jerremy Johnson**

I can't believe I get to go to the Capitol with her. I stand against the wall, my ear pressed against it. I don't know if she is in the next room or not. I don't hear anything. I give up after about three minutes. I hear the doors open, my family enters the room. My ma rushes up to me; I open my arms expecting a hug. I'm shocked as she raises up her hand and slaps me across the face.

"Why you running around, acting like a chicken with its head chopped off?" she asks.

"I get to go to the Capitol with Ashley!" I say charmingly.

"That's not a good reason you still might not make it back."

"What? But ma, look at these muscles of course I'm coming back." I say while flexing my biceps.

"They haven't helped you win any fights." My little sister, Charlotte, says pointing at my face.

"I told you forget about Ashley, she's no good for you." ma says. I'm hurt by this. "We just want you to make it back home." says my pa.

 **Ashley Nicole**

"Why him?!" I ask my parents.

"He's gonna ruin all of my chances of winning."

"Now honey, he can't be that bad."

"Oh trust me mom he is that bad."

"Well, don't worry about him. If you win you won't have to ever worry about him again."

"That's the problem I don't even know how I will win. I can't kill someone."

"I've heard of victors who never killed in the arena." My dad says. He has spent years studying the victors of past games. Give him a year, he'll name the victor. It used to be a little game we use to play. "Dad, who won the 34th, 57th, and 17th Hunger Games."

" Achilles Floyd, 18, District Two, Yvonne Grady, 17, District Five, Natalie Blackman, 18, District Five." He replies without thinking. "I love y'all." I say.

 **Christian Shawn**

Ana Marie rushes through the doors. She leaps up into my arms. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either." I can smell her vanilla scented perfume mixed with her orange scented hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. But Ana Marie if I don't make it back..."

"No, don't say it, don't say anything." She then kisses me. I feel sparks as I touch her skin. I'm not sure what's going on, it just happens. We fall into the couch. She lies on top of me; I look into her hazel eyes. Her lips brush against mine. I feel her hands travelling up my shirt to where my scars are. I don't want this moment to end; I want to stay with her forever. We roll of into the floor. We lay side by side. I twist her red hair in between my fingers. We stay like this until the Peacekeeper tells her that time is up. She gives me one last kiss before quickly leaving the room.

 **Saige Holstein**

My grandma and grandpa slowly walk into the room. Clarisse pushes through them and hugs my legs. I stand speechless; I don't know what to say. My grandparents make it to the couch and sit down.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Clarisse says.

"No...nope, we are not going to talk about the Capitol, or the games. We are just going to talk about how lovely she is, and everything she means to us," My grandma says. I'm shocked by this. "Saige you know we love you and that we always will. You are such a lovely lady, your parents would be proud of you. You and Clarisse are the reason why I even stay with your grandpa" she says hitting my grandpa causing him to wake from his slumber. "Naw, I love your grandpa he can just be a little stinky."

"I've told you Imogene it's the chickens." He says. I start to cry. Clarisse crawls into my lap.

"Oh darling, don't cry," she says wiping away my tears away "you will be just fine," I smile, but I still feel tears roll down my face. I see tears form in her eyes. "We all have to be strong."

 **Xander Freamur**

My younger brother, Malik, walks into the room. He will probably be my only visitor. Both our parents are dead. A sudden fear hits me. When the games are over Malik will have no one left. "Malik, after the games are over, you have to be strong." I say to him as he sits in a chair. "What do you mean, aren't you going to try to come back." He says confused.

"No, I won't be coming back. This morning I proposed to Witherly, and I promised that I will get her back home." I say back. I see tears form in his eyes.

"You have to come back for me, promise me that you will come back."

"I can't… I have to make sure she will make it."

"Do you not care for me? Do you not see how much it will hurt me to see you die?" he says, tears rolling down his face. Seeing him like this makes me want to cry. He stands up abruptly, "I hate you. You don't care for me. You never have." He says with anger. He then runs out of the room crying. I fall into the chair. I then put my head in my hands and start to cry. I don't know what I will do. I yell out in frustration.

 **Witherly Frumpter**

I hear Xander yell a few rooms down. I want to cry, I have all of these mixed emotions. I hear the doors open, my dad enters the room. My mom won't be coming; she is at home laying in bed sick with leukemia. My dad doesn't say much, we just sit there crying. He looks down at my hand and sees my ring. "Where did you get that?" he asks.

"Xander gave it to me this morning before the Reaping, I guess we are engaged. It's ironic, really he promised me that we would be safe, but instead we both get sent to our deaths. Even if one of us wins the other one cant." I feel my eyes sting from crying so much. My father laughs a little. He has always been optimistic.

"Your mother would be proud of you, Witherly. Always remember to be as strong as the mountain and swift as the river."

 **Sapphire Vixen**

Thunder booms outside and I see lightning streak across the dark gray sky. . . The rain outside pecks the windows. The sound is disturbed by the sound of the large doors opening. My family walks into the room. My sisters; Topaz, Ruby, and Pearl walk in followed by my brother, Onyx, and my mom and dad trail in behind them. I try to be strong and not cry as the all come in and sit on the various furniture.

"Don't worry Sapphire, I have full confidence you will make it back." says Ruby. All my siblings are safe from the Reaping.

"I know that you all have my back." I reply.

"At least you get to leave this stingy District, and see the great Capitol." Topaz says.

"It would be neat any other day, but being sent there with a possibility of dying isn't very marvelous."

"Just try to be safe." My mother says.

"Yeah, I would really like to still have a younger sister in a couple weeks." Onyx says. I smile a little at his remark. Onyx has always been able to make me smile.

"Trust me I will try my best to come back." I say. The Peacekeepers knock on the door telling them there time is up. I give each of them a hug before they leave.

 **Micah Boyd**

I sit between my mother and dad on the large couch. My two sisters, Lily and Galena, sit in the two chairs in front of me. We talk about how much we will miss each other, and that I needed to come back. The same ole talk. My family gets up and leaves. I say my last goodbyes as they exit the door.

I hear the old click of Anthony's boots on the wooden floor. It was time. The door to my room opens, and he strolls inside, beaming as he always did. The bright, horrifying smile at the thought of delivering two more kids to the slaughter in the Capitol. The girl, Sapphire, is with him.

"Come along, son." Anthony stretches his hand out to me, and ushers me out the Justice Building to the awaiting train for the Capitol.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	11. On the Train District 1-4

**The tributes are now on the trains on the way to the Capitol. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Platinum Reed**

After saying goodbye to my parents, Amethyst and I get on the train. Maria leads us into a living room, with a large table of food. I saw a lot of food that I didn't recognize. There were a mixture of fruits, vegetables, and meats. The desserts were the most astonishing, mounds of pastries, pies, and cookies.

Now Amethyst and I sit in the large, cushioned seats watching the Reapings of the other districts. I haven't seen Maria since the tour since and there is no sign of our mentors. There are a few competitions, the other Careers are impressive and some tributes from the outer districts look strong. I know that being a Career will give me an advantage, but with the new Quell Twist and the strong looking tributes, it may be harder than I thought.

 **Amethyst Fluver**

I sit with Platinum in the sitting room, I half pay attention to the Reapings. Platinum is watching it so intensively that the vein in his neck is popping out. We haven't said a word to each other since we boarded the train. Even in the Academy we didn't talk much. "Why are you always so focused?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asks back.

"You're always paying attention to every little movement and you never just relax."

"Well, I'd rather be focused than dying from a stupid mistake."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Well for example I know what I'm going up against in the arena from watching the Reapings, giving me more time to come up with a strategy. While you who just sat in that chair with a dumb look on your face won't know who you're going up against until you see them at the Capitol. It is going to be hard to come up with a strategy with all of the distractions in that Capitol." I'm shocked by his comment. "I didn't have a dumb look on my face. I never look dumb." I yell back at him.

"Well, then you have an ugly face."

 **Bellona Clemens**

Caspian and I sit in the large room, having small talk and watching the Reapings. He seems cool with his dark brown hair and green eyes. He's also funny. I know that I can't fall for him, because if I want to go home he will have to die. There still isn't any sign of our mentors or Renaldo. The large table of food sits in the corner. I want to go get some but I don't want to seem rude.

"Sooooo...?" Caspian says, waiting for me to answer something.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"What do you think about the other tributes?"

"Oh, um... I think that it will be a tough year. Almost all the tributes are over sixteen most look strong."

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be harder than I thought."

 **Caspian Roth**

I sit beside Bellona on a large sofa. Her brown hair is put up in a bun; I think she would be prettier if she let it down. Her hands are clenched by her sides I don't know if she is mad, nervous, or both. I see her keep glancing over at the food. I know that she wants some. She is just to abnegationable to go first. I stand up and head towards the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something to eat. Why does it matter?"

"I don't know if we are allowed to eat yet."

"What are they going to do send us to our deaths to fight other teenagers in an arena?" She smiles at my comment. I hoped that she would do.

 **Jason Sparks**

The first thing Amelia and I did was head towards the large table full of food. After filling our plates multiple times, we now lay on the two large love seats with dirty dishes surrounding us. I push around a slob of purple-pink sauce that was sweet but also tangy. "That was so delicious, but now I think I will die from a rupta stomachum." Amelia says.

"I didn't know you spoke disputatio mortuorum."

"I read a book about it once."

"Are you excited about the Capitol?"

"A little bit, I have read so many books about its great architecture and design. Being sent there because I might die ruins most of my desire to come."

"Yeah, well my mother thought I was crazy and insane for wanting to come. She didn't even say goodbye." I feel tears form in my eyes but I won't cry. I'm done with District Three. I'm starting a new adventure.

 **Amelia Irwin**

The things that Jason said confuse me. I don't like to be confused. I'm from District Three I'm not supposed to be confused I'm the one that has to come up with the plans. Why does he want to go to the Capitol so much? I know that he thinks it is an adventure, but with the 1/24 chance of winning. That is the odds without even factoring in the weaknesses and strengths of the other tributes. From watching the Reapings I know that this year will be very difficult for anyone. Where are our mentors and what happened to Cassandra? Even more questions, great. When will we get to the Capitol? Who will be my stylist? Will I die within the next weeks? Will I leave the Capitol victorious or in a wooden box? I don't want to talk to Jason that will cause more questions. I decide to stare out the window. I see the tall factories disappear over the horizon, and nothing but flat, ground ahead.

 **Randon Hawthorne**

It's a weird feeling, not being able to sense the movement of the train. Unlike swimming, where you feel your arms and legs propel you through the water. Dad wasn't into swimming, but he knows how. Mom and I begged him to teach me how to when I was just three. Mom could have taught me but she wanted me and Dad to have plenty father-son time. We eventually did have plenty of father-son time, but we spent most of it in what little woods that Four has. Most boys of Four go on deep sea fishing trips, I go to a small pond behind my house. Even with the different background, I am the fastest swimmer on the swim team. The dining room of the train... is nice. It's definitely District Four themed. The walls have waves painted on them with fish of every color of the rainbow swimming in them. Most furniture is made from fish scales, fish bones, and seashells. I then hear a loud grumble; it's my stomach in protest from me not eating breakfast this morning.

 **Carsyn Odair**

"You can go and get something to eat if you want." I say to Randon. I know who he is now; does he know who I am? I watch him grab a plateful of food. "Randon, I know who your father is." I say to him. I need to know.

"How do you know my father?" he asks.

"Well, I am Annie and Finnick Odairs' granddaughter."

"Oh, okay I knew you looked familiar."

"I didn't know that Annie had a kid."

"Yeah just my father, he was born after Finnick died. You might have heard of him, his name is…"

I'm cut off by Calypso and our mentors charging through the door. I recognize them as Harriet Sands and Julian Edwards.

* * *

 **Hopefully everyone understands the Annie and Gale connection. What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	12. On the Train District 5-8

**Thanks to SylviaHunterOfArtemis for great, amazing, and inspiring reviews! The tributes are now on the trains on the way to the Capitol. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Allison Ross**

Pyrus walks into the room followed by a man and a woman. I'm guessing they are our mentors. I recognize Felix Diode, and the woman I can't remember who she is. She is older woman, I'm guessing about sixty years old. "Hello, Allison, Evan these are your mentors Felix Diode and Alexandra Hertz." Pyrus says.

"Hello," I and Evan say in unison.

"Have you watched the Reapings yet?" Felix asks us with curiosity.

"Yeah, it's going to be a tough year." I reply back to him.

"Well first things, first. Do you want to be mentored together or separately?" Alexandra asks.

"Seperately."

 **Evan Gomez**

Separately? I'm shocked by her answer. I wanted to be mentored together. "So have you guys already eaten?" Alexandra asks."Yes it was sooo delicious." I say.

"Great, so Felix and Allison can stay in here, Evan and I will go into the other room, to talk strategy." Alexandra says.

"And I will go back and forth." Pyrus pipes in. Alexandra and I walk into the other room leaving Allison, Felix, and Pyrus in the other to talk about strategy.

 **Hayden Grimes**

Chloe and I decided to be mentored together. We have even decided to be in an alliance together. Our mentors, Piston and Vespa, thought that it was an excellent idea. We are lucky, Piston and Vespa, seem to be mentally stable unlike most victors in Six. In any district actually. I know that most victors go crazy, become morphine addicts, drunks, or worse. "So, Hayden, what do you think your strengths are?" Vespa asks me.

"Um... I'm fast and climb walls well."

"Where have you practiced climbing walls at?" Piston asks.

"Sometimes my friends and I would go to the abandon buildings and climb around in them."

 **Chloe Abalone**

I can't believe I decided to be in an alliance with Hayden. I know that I should trust him, and it will help me to survive longer. It helped my brother, until he died. Jet's alliance member watched him die. I hated her. She was a coward. Hiding! She could have attacked the Career, he wasn't paying attention. I have to know if I can trust Hayden. "Um, excuse me, Hayden." I say interrupting his and our mentors' conversation.

"Yes." He replies.

"Hypothetically asking if I was being attacked by a Career would you help me or hide and watch me fight him myself, most likely ending with me dead."

"I would attack the Career; I will try my best to keep you alive...as long as you will do the same for me."

"Of course." Maybe I can trust him.

 **Katrina Kramer**

As soon as I got on board the train, I went straight into a bedroom and locked myself inside. I don't want be anywhere near that monster. I lay on the bed for a couple minutes, trying to get some sleep. None came. Even with the silky sheets, feathered pillows, and cloud-like mattress. I took out my braid; put it back in with multiple styles. I was pondering on whether or not to take a shower when I hear a knock on the door.

"Katrina, dear it's Juniper, your mentor. Open up please, we got to talk strategy." I unlock the door and let her in.

"Where is Cleavus?"

"Oh, he is somewhere with Ivy."

"Shouldn't he be with a Peacekeeper, locked away?"

"Well, he could mean life or death in the arena. So I would try to be on his good side. Forget about the past. He might have changed."

"I will never forgive him, he will never change, and trust me he has no good side."

 **Cleavus Montagne**

I haven't seen Katrina since we boarded the train. I half hope that she is fine. Right now I'm sitting with Ivy talking strategy. I have already told her my plan. "You are sure that you want to go into the games with that plan." Ivy asks.

"Yes, I have told you a dozen times I am going to go into the arena and eat everyone." I say proudly.

"Okay if you think that is the best way for you. I can't believe you want to eat people."

"Oh they taste delightful. It's just because you haven't tasted one that is why you think it is bizarre."

"Yeah but you wouldn't want to eat me." She asks comically.

"Oh I would love to eat you. I think that you would be delicious." I say happily.

I can't help but let out a low chuckle as she carefully backs away from the table. Then makes it to the door and fumbles for the handle, not daring to turn her back on me. Ivy finally gets it opened and rushes out the room.

 **LaQuenda Perry**

After talking with Laura, we met up with Max, Claire, and Marcus in the dining room. We all sit around the large wooden table. Marcus tells us that it is made from mahogany, a rare wood from the deepest parts of Seven. The glass chandelier above our heads gives off different colors of blue, red, green, and orange. I notice that its crystals are different colors. Avoxes walk around serving us with different colored drinks. I take one that is fiery orange color. I take a sniff of it. The fumes burn the inside of my nose, and it makes me a little nauseous. I take a little sip; it feels like fire is running down my throat. I cough a little bit; this just causes my throat to feel like I have hot coals lodged in it. I can't breathe for a few seconds.

"Oh dear, don't be drinking that kind. It's too strong for a little girl. Here take a drink of mine."

I ignore the fact that Claire just called me a little girl. I hastily grab the glass she holds out to me. I take a quick sip. It soothes my throat instantly. It tastes just like chocolate chip cookies. It reminds me of home because dad would buy them for my mother's birthday.

 **Max Ryder**

After watching LaQuenda's fiasco, I tap Marcus if my dark green drink is fine. He nods. "It's one of my favorites," he says.

"What does it taste like?"

"Each of these drinks taste different to everyone, blue is sadness, green happiness, orange pain, red love, and purple is fear." I take a sip of my green drink. Instantly I feel happier. I have memories start popping up in my brain. My family and I walking through the streets of Eight, the first time I tried an Apple, and my grandmother telling me stories. The Avoxes return again bringing in plates of food. I grab one of their hands, the girl jumps.

"Sorry, I was wondering if I could have a red drink." She doesn't say anything, but before I know it she returns with a glass. I quickly take a drink. Instantly I feel pain. I see my grandpa dying and my grandmother crying over his grave and my parents crying as they left. I hit Marcus in the arm.

"I thought you said red was love, why do I feel pain?"

"Sometimes love hurts."

* * *

 **What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	13. On the Train District 9-12

**The tributes are now on the trains on the way to the Capitol. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ashley Nicole**

I sit between Horatio and my mentor, Dax Kennedy, at the large dining table. I sit as far as possible from Jerremy. All afternoon I have been giving him menacing looks and glares, but he seems to not notice. Oh, Ashley don't you just love that we get to be together. Oh, Ashley have I told you that your eyes make the stars feel shameful. Nonstop all afternoon, giving me stupid compliments and getting on my last nerve. Now he sits across from me. Beside the other mentor, Katie Gardiner. We all watch him with horrendous looks as he practically swallows a whole turkey. Horatio gives him the dirtiest look.

"Did your mother ever teach you manners?"

"Yes, she was always telling me to be very well mannered and to be etiquette." he says it like he didn't understand the meaning of the question.

 **Jerremy Johnson**

I sit at the table with everyone else. I can't believe you can eat as much as you want. I haven't stopped eating yet. The Avoxes just keep bringing out food. I guess everyone else is done eating, because they are just sitting there staring at me. I don't mind, I like attention. Horatio gets one of the Avox's attention,

"Excuse me but I think we are done eating. You can clear the table."

"Um...but I'm." I don't finish because Ashley glares at me. Why is she so cranky lately? After the Avoxes clean the table, we all go back into the den.

 **Saige Holstein**

We all sit inside the den, Christian, Pollux, and our mentors, Indiana and Fernando. I lay on the couch, not wanting to move. My stomach is so full; it feels like it is going to explode.

"So, I have an idea on what we can do." Pollux says a little too excitedly.

"What do you want to do?" Indiana asks.

"I say we watch past games, so we can show Saige and Christian how past victors have won." Yay think in my head, I totally want to watch other children be killed.

"I don't know if we should do that."Fernando says.

"Of course we should, it will give them great experience."

"Okay, whatever."Indiana says quietly.

"The tapes are in my room. I'll be right back." He dashes out the room. A few minutes later he returns with two large boxes full of tapes. "I have every game, except for the ones that are banned. Which one do you want to see first?"

 **Christian Shawn**

I can't believe he just asked that. "Why are some banned?" Saige asks.

"Well, after the Rebellion some games were banned because they had some very rebellious victors. Well, which one do you want to see first?"

"If we are really doing this I think they should see the past Quell maybe it will give hints about this one."Fernando says. I can't believe we are actually doing this. I already know that the victors were Paxton Luke and Shantelle Lester. We watch it anyways. I see the total 96 tributes go into the arena, the giant Career alliance, the outer districts joining together to fight the Careers, the volcano, the horrible mutts that resembled the tributes' friends and family, and the grand finale at the end. After it finally ends Pollux stands up clapping with tears in his eyes. He disgusts me.

"Let's watch the other Quells. We can only watch the first one, the other two are banned." What did they do that was so rebellious?

 **Xander Freamur**

After hanging out in the sitting room for a while, I head off to bed. I am so tired. The day has been a total rollercoaster. It was nice to get to know Willow and Chance, our mentors, though. Perseus went to bed right after we ate. I probably should have gone then too. I lay on the soft bed, I close my eyes. I almost drift away when I hear the door open.

"Xander?" It's Witherly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She quietly walks in, closing the door behind her. I turn the lamp on beside my bed.

"Oh, were you asleep. I can come back in the morning."

"No, it's fine. What do you need?"

"I don't know what we are going to do. How are we both going to come back?"

"Don't worry I have a plan. You will make."

"That's the problem I will come back, but how will you?" I stare into her eyes. She sits down beside me on the bed. I grab her hands.

"We will find a way," I say. "I promise." I see tears form in her eyes, one falls down her face. I cup her face in my hands; I wipe away the tears with my thumb. I can't help myself; I lean in and brush my lips against hers. She is so beautiful.

 **Witherly Frumpter**

I kiss Xander back, this time with more passion. I feel his fingers run through my hair. I run my hands up his shirt. I feel the muscles in his back, his flat stomach, and his defined pectoral muscles. His hands go to the hem of my shirt. I push away from him. "No Xander, I don't want to do that... I'm not ready. And honestly I don't think now is a good time. "

"Oh, ok that's fine." He says it like nothing happened.

"But, can I stay the night in here with you."

"Yeah, that would be great." He slides over leaving me room to lie down. I get in and lay as close to him as possible. I feel his arm wrap around me.

"Just remember to keep your clothes on." He laughs a little bit.

"I promise... about that and both of us will come home." He says. And I believe him.

 **Sapphire Vixen**

The night on the train was very relaxing and fun. I almost forgot where the train was heading. Micah, Destiny, Anthony, and I told jokes and stories all evening. Now I stand in the very soothing shower. I can control the water pressure and temperature. I feel the water cascade down my body. There are literally dozens of different types of shampoos, soaps, and conditioners. I choose the honeysuckle shampoo, lavender soap, and some conditioner labeled strawberry sunshine.

After finishing my shower, I put on a silk robe I found in one of the many drawers in the dresser. I sit down in front of the many mirrors found in the bathroom. At home we only had one mirror; it had cracks all in it that reflected many different faces back to you. Mom always said that it was over a hundred years old. I slowly comb out my hair. I know I should go to bed, but honestly I'm too scared.

 **Micah Boyd**

I wake up to the sound of knocking. "We will be at the Capitol in less than twenty minutes." I hear Anthony yell. I hear his footsteps run down the corridor, I guess we slept in. I rush to the bathroom. I wanted to take a shower last night but was too tired. I then regret that decision because; it takes me too long to figure out how to even turn on the shower. I rinse my hair in the sink, and quickly comb it down. I hurry and change back into the clothes I wore yesterday. They are a little damp from the rain yesterday, but I know that I will change for the Tribute Parade. I meet up with Sapphire, Anthony, and Destiny in the living room. "I hope you guys are ready!" Anthony says with delight. I feel the train slowing down as we enter the Capitol. The doors of the train quickly slide open. "Chins up, smiles on!" Anthony says with giddiness. Sapphire and I walk out into the street filled with glorious Capitol citizens, of the magnificent Capitol.

* * *

 **What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	14. Prepping

**The tributes have made it to the Capitol! Only a few more chapter until the arena! Thanks to SylviaHunterOfArtemis for the review. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Witherly Frumpter, D11**

One woman, of my prep team with bright, mint-colored hair, takes a hot iron to sections of my hair. The heat feels strange against my scalp. It reminds me of working in the orchards under the hot august sun in Eleven. I flinch whenever the iron gets too close to my skin, every time it makes contact a burning sensation pulses through my body.

The third member of my prep team comes into the room, holding what I think to be my costume for the Parade. I see bits of branches sticking through the bag. This is really happening. They would soon force me into whatever monstrosity was hiding in that bag. Then I will be paraded around for the City to see.

"She would be so much prettier without that scar on her face." One says to the other.

"I think the audience will love it, makes her look fierce and tough."

I place my hand up to the scar that runs from the corner of my right eye to the middle of my cheek. I got it from falling out of one of the apple trees when I was younger.

 **LaQuenda Perry, D8**

I lay as still as possible in the chair, knowing that struggling against the hands of my prep team would only result in more discomfort. They had already clipped of a couple inches of my hair. I look down at the floor and see tangles of it around the chair. After finishing with my hair they lead me to a tub filled with a green liquid. It gives off a strong herbal smell.

"Don't worry it will just smooth and soften your skin. Giving it a more natural glow." I hear one say. I think her name is Mila. She wears a rose-pink colored wig, and her skin is a pale white, making her blue eyes pop out even more. I slowly slip into the tub. At first the water stings a little bit, but after a while the tingling turns into a relaxing numbness.

After bathing Mila guides me over to the chair again. Here they start to add creams of different colors and smells. They then start to add mascara and eyeliner. I have never worn makeup before. A couple minutes later Mila says, "Now just sit there and wait until Selene gets here. We have done all that we could." They then hurry out of the room. I sit and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I wouldn't have even recognized myself. I hope my parents will.

 **Caspian Roth, D2**

I keep still as my prep team works, and don't fight them. I know that they know what they are doing. They are going to make me look spectacular, and the people of the Capitol will love me and sponsor me. Two nearly always dominates when it comes to the Tribute Parade. Something about being the fiercest tributes makes the Citizens excited. I'm ready for it.

After my prep team finishes making me look stupendous, they all file out the door. "Don't worry; Eros will be in here in a few minutes." One says. I move from the large table over to the couch. I sit down and prop my feet up on the coffee table. I look around the room to see if I can find any clothes. It feels uncomfortable to just sit around naked. I walk around the large room, trying to find my costume. A few minutes later I give up and sit back down on the couch. I hear the door open and in comes my stylist, Eros.

 **Hayden Grimes, D6**

I sit beside my stylist, Victoria, on the purple felted couch. Its awkward sitting beside a girl naked, but Victoria doesn't seem to mind. We have been talking for a couple of minutes, mostly it's just her talking. "So, what is it like living in the Capitol all of the time." I ask.

"Oh it's pretty boring, you know. A few days ago me and my friend, Castellany, couldn't even find a good store to go into. We then found a magnificent shoe store down Octavian Drive. Inside there was these dazzling shoes. They were hot pink, with these big fluffy bows on top. I was so infuriated when I realized they didn't have my size." She replies.

"You should be thankful, most kids in Six don't have shoes." I say back.

"Well aren't they lucky. I spend ten minutes every day picking out my shoes, such a waste of time."

I don't think she got the meaning of what I said.

 **Ashley Nicole, D9**

"For this year's parade, the stylist had to interpret not only the district but the district's deity into the costume. Do you know how hard that is?"" Arion says to me.

"No, I have never been a stylist before." I say back.

"Oh, well it's really hard work, to come up with a different design every year. And this has been going on for a hundred and twenty-five years," I have never thought about it but it must be hard work. "Anyways let's get you into your outfit."

It takes about ten minutes for me to get my whole outfit on. I wear a golden dress with designs of wheat in them, so that when I move it looks like a field of grain waving in the wind. Arion, put a variety of different colored flowers in my hair. It's not my style but it will do.

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

I predicted that I would wear what I do now. It's a turquoise toga, with pearls and seashells embedded in the fabric, and I hold a sea foam green trident in my left hand. Chrysaor, said, that I look just like how he pictured it.

I don't know if I should trust his sense of style. I would say that his favorite color is gold. He wears a golden suit, has golden eyes, with big jeweled rings on each of his fingers, and is covered in golden dust. I bet he is worth a million dollars. I stand by the table as he runs around me fidgeting with my outfit. After about five minutes he sits down on the couch with a loud groan.  
"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Oh, nothing just tired."He looks down at his watch, that is also golden, "We better hurry, the chariots are about to leave." I then follow him out of the room, leaving a trail of gold dust behind us.

* * *

 **What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	15. Tribute Parade

**The tributes have made it to the Capitol! Only a few more chapter until the arena! Thanks to Fazzr4 for the review. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Platinum Reed, D1**

I follow Amphion, my stylist, through the large crowd of people. Almost all of the other tributes are already in the vast room. Amphion guides me over to my chariot; Amethyst is already there with her stylist. She wears a white gossamer dress that turns golden at the edges. It's the same color scheme as my suit. Like me she wears a golden crown that has lightning bolts and thunderstorm clouds engraved in them. I look throughout the room from atop the chariot I see all types of different colors. The District Two tributes wear gladiator gear, with what looks like blood splashed across their chest pieces. The girl, Bellona, has spear in her hands, and the boy, I forgot his name has a broad sword attached to his belt.

"You will be just fine, remember to smile and look happy." Amphion tells me.

"I know the crowd will love us," I say patting Amethyst's back."Isn't that right, Amethyst?"

"Of course." She says back with a smile.

 **Allison Ross, D5**

Daphne places the headdress on top of my head. It is a crown of gold, that is suppose to shine brightly like the sun under the lights. By the faces of the other tributes and stylists I think it works. My dress is a swirl of pinks, purples, and blues, Daphne said that it is suppose to look like the sky at sunrise. Evan wears a suit of similar colors. I hear a roar as the large doors open.

"I guess that means they are ready." Daphne says "good luck and smile pretty."

Evan and I stand side by side on the chariot. The tributes of four are in front of us. They wear turquoise colored togas with pearls and seashells draped around them. The girl wears a crown of coral and the boy has a green trident in his hand. They really look great. I turn around and see the tributes of Six. Their costumes aren't that great. They wear helmets, with bronze feathers sprouting from the sides. The girl wears a blue dress and the boy wears a gray suit with a blue tie. I feel a lurch as the chariot starts to move. Here we go.

 **Sapphire Vixen, D12**

The chariots all file out of the building. We exit into a crowd of people cheering and applauding. I grip the chariot so that I won't fall out. My knuckles turn white. I feel a hand against my back, "Don't worry I won't let you fall out" I hear Micah say.

"Thank you." I say back to him.

I straighten back up and smile to the crowd. Micah and I both wear tight, black outfits with flames traveling up our bodies. Harmonia said that the flames wouldn't burn us and I didn't know if I should trust her or not. But now I see that they don't, the flames are just an illusion. Our outfits get a roar from the crowd, but the citizens do cheer for everyone. They just love seeing kids die. I look ahead to the twenty-two tributes ahead of me. I see all types of different costumes. It's hard to believe that in a couple weeks from now only one of us will be alive.

 **Christian Shawn, D10**

The roar of the crowd pounds into my ears. I look over to Saige; she waves to the crowd with a smile. I can't tell if she is really enjoying it, or if she is just a good actress. We both wear white outfits, with diamonds weaved into the fabric. We also both wear cowboy boots; Aura said that it brought out the District Ten in us, whatever that means. Behind us the pair from Eleven wear purple robes with a headdress of branches and vines.

The chariot turns to the left as we circle around and come to a stop in front of the Training Center. All of the chariots create a semi-circle in front of the building, around a large fountain. I look across the large crowd of people, their odd hair-dos and clothes. They even have to dress up the tributes for their stupid little games.

 **Amelia Irwin, D3**

I fix the olive-wreath on my head; it almost fell off on the ride. I stare at Jason it doesn't seem like him and I should be in the same chariot. I just wear a light grey dress with about five pounds of jewelry. Jason looks like he came from District Two. He and Bellona look almost the same. Jason wear a helmet with blue flumes, golden armor, a shield with the ugliest face on it, and a spear tipped with blood. Casila said that Athena was both the goddess of wisdom and war. I see that Bellona has figured out how close they match. She looks over at our chariot with a disgusted look. I hear a booming voice, from a balcony on the Training Center, it is President Linough.

"Hello, citizens of Panem! You all know about the twist this year, but don't worry there will be plenty more. For instance, after the first twenty-four hours of the games, every time a tribute dies, the wrath of their deity shall be released on the other tributes. This will be a great way to start the games. Anyways, the tributes will have two days to train; the first day will be "power" training, where the tributes will practice their newfound powers. Then, there will be the regular training. For the next few days the tributes will be living in the Training Center, before they are entered into the arena. May the odds be ever in your favor, tributes, and happy Hunger Games to all!" he shouts into the microphone. He then leaves the balcony with load cheering behind him.

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

After the President's speech the chariots start to move, we all enter the Training Center. I stand as close to the edge as possible, but it is hard with our tree costumes. Yep, just like every other year the tributes of seven are dressed as trees the difference this year, is that we have silver leaves instead of green. Even though Cleavus can't do anything to me, I still feel nervous around him. The chariot stops and Cleavus and I get off. Our stylists and mentors are waiting for us.

"You both did so well," says Ivy.

"Yes and your costumes looked great," says my stylist, Aquila. We all give her a confused look. She doesn't seem to notice.

"There are multiple elevators, so just get in one and press the seventh floor that is where we will be staying for the next few days." Juniper says.

* * *

 **What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	16. Power Training

**The tributes have made it to the Capitol! Only a few more chapter until the arena! Thanks to Fazzr4 for the review. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Evan Gomez, D5**

Last night after the Tribute Parade, Allison and I headed straight to bed once we entered the room. I see now how luxurious the Capitol citizens live. All the couches are plush and even have seat warmers in them. I sit on one of the sofas eating breakfast, a large plate of bacon, eggs, and toast with a glass of orange juice. Allison sits across from me eating the same thing. We both watch the Capitol news on the television. The Avoxes stand in the corner of the room, waiting to serve us. The elevator doors open and in walk, Felix, Alexandra, and Pyrus.

"Where have you guys been?" Allison asks.

"All the mentors and escorts had a meeting about your power training today." Pyrus replies.

"Once you get to the Training Room a trainer will give you a serum that will mimic your ability in the arena. The serum will only last for twelve hours and you both should spend that time learning as much as possible on how to control your newfound powers." Felix says.

"What is our special power again?" I ask.

"The ability to self-heal." Allison says back.

 **Carsyn Odair, D4**

Randon and I ride in the elevator down to the Training Room. We both wear gray mesh suits with the number four pinned to our backs. I can't lie, I am nervous. But shouldn't everyone be? The door opens up in front of us. All of the other tributes are there. Everyone is wearing the gray mesh suits, with their district number on their backs. We all stand in a semi-circle around a young man.

"Hello tributes my name is Javadd and I will be the head trainer. Don't worry about the weapons and survival stations today you will be power training. Basically each of you will learn how to control your power and evolve it, making you a master. Each district will be trained together today. So everybody go to the table with your district's number on it. The trainer behind it will give you more information. Any questions before we get started?" No one raises their hand. "Alright, then get to it!" Randon and I rush over to our table.

"Hello, my name is Polybotes and I will be teaching you how to control water, today."

 **Bellona Clemens, D2**

Damasen, like the other trainers wears a plain black suit. His makeup and hairstyle is the only thing that shows he is from the Capitol.

"This is the serum that will give you temporary invincibility. Unlike the other tributes your power isn't 24/7 it will only work when fighting other tributes. The drawback is that you are more vulnerable to the elements and mutts in the arena." He holds up a large syringe with blood red liquid inside. "Hold out your arm." He sterilizes my arm before plunging the needle into it. It stings at first before turning into a warm feeling. I can feel its warmth as it travels up my arm to the rest of my body. I already feel stronger, my adrenaline is pumping, and my senses sharpen. I see Caspian is feeling the same thing from the smile on his face.

"So, how are we suppose to practice invincibility?" I ask.

"Like this." Damasen says with a smirk. Before I realize what he means I see him plunge a knife into my chest.

 **Jason Sparks, D3**

I hear a scream from across the room. I look over and see the girl from Two with a look of shock on her face. I see a knife bent at her feet. How did she do that? I turn back to the trainer, Pallas. I feel a little woozy from the grey serum that she plunged into my arm.

"Alright, obviously since your power is to talk to animals we should find some animals." Pallas says. She guides me and Amelia out of the room and down a maze of corridors. I didn't realize how much room there was down here. We stand outside a door marked 299. "Inside will be some average animals such as dogs, cats, birds, and fish. After you accomplish speaking and understanding them, we will move on to more… exotic animals."

We enter the room and surrounding the walls are cages filled with different animals. It doesn't seem like the animals are abused, they all have plenty of food and water. I then start to hear a lot of voices in my head. Hey, who are you? Did you bring any treats? I then realize that it is the animals talking in my head.

"How do we respond to them?" I ask Pallas.

"Just think what you want to say."

Hey guys what's up. Nothing. I hear Amelia gasp.

"What's wrong" "That dog just told me that it's family abandoned him and then one of the Peacekeepers found him and brought him here. Also, his name is Lyre."

I'm jealous that Amelia was able to have a conversation with the animals. "When can we see the more exotic animals?"Amelia asks.

"After lunch, we will go."

"What type of animals are they?"

"They're not necessarily animals; they are mutts from past Hunger Games."

 **Saige Holstein, D10**

After about five hours of the worst migraine ever, all of the tributes go to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Porphyrion said that we would most likely have a headache as one of the symptoms of the white serum he injected into my arm. I sit beside Christian in the cafeteria. We sit in silence; we have both heard plenty of things today. I have heard everybody's voices inside my head. I have to concentrate really hard to keep them out. Porphyrion tells me that I will be able to block it out easier with practice. I can almost just hear one person's thoughts, but then someone else jumps in and it confuses me.

I look across the room, and see that the Careers have already formed. Even though Tributes from Four don't seem Career type, they still sit with them. The other tributes all sit with their District partner. The two from Eleven sit extra close. I see them whispering to each other in hushed voices. I wonder what they are talking. Of course I could read their thoughts but I want to respect their privacy. I hear a bell ring, signaling that lunch is over.

 **Jerremy Johnson, D9**

I walk with Ashley back to the table, where Leon places out packets of seeds. The first half of training we learned about the different types of plants. "Welcome back, now you will both learn how to grow plants with just seeds," He says pointing at the different packets. "Now, just place your hand over a packet, and think grow."

Ashley places her hand over a packet that says tomato; suddenly a green sprout pushes out of the packet. It quickly grows about three feet tall, and starts to bring forth, a red, round fruit.

"Excellent, Ashley you did that marvelously. Go on pick one." She plucks the fruit from the vine, and slowly brings it to her mouth. She bites into it, juices flow from her mouth.

"It tastes alright." She says with smile.

"Let me try." I place my hand over a packet that reads watermelon. I think grow inside my head, but nothing happens. I try it again; I then see a sprout start to grow. It grows into a vine, but instead of producing a watermelon the vine turns brown and starts to wither.

"Hmm, don't worry you will get it eventually." Leon says with a disappointing look on his face.

 **Amethyst Fluver, D1**

I have only learned one thing today, electricity makes your hair frizzy. I have had the worst hair day, in the history of bad hair days. All day I have been trying to create lightning, but all I get is a few shocks. Alcyoneous tells me that I will get it eventually. Ever sense he injected that dark blue serum into my arm, I have had this tingly feeling all over. Platinum doesn't seem to be getting it either. All around us I see the other tributes doing miraculous things. The pair from Six are floating in the air and the two from Twelve have flames flickering in their hands. It makes me so mad; I have been training most of my life. I am suppose to be the best, but instead I am getting showed up by some stupid outer Districts.

I hear a loud crack, and I see a bolt of lightning flash across the room. It hits the wall on the other side of the room leaving a scorch mark. Everyone turns their heads and look at me. I finally did it. They all have a look of horror on their faces. That's right; I am the most feared tribute. A bell rings, signaling that training is over. The other tributes and I make our way to the elevator to ride up to our rooms.

* * *

 **What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	17. Training

**The tributes have made it to the Capitol! Only a few more chapter until the arena! Thanks to Fazzr4 and SylviaHunterOfArtemis for the reviews. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Xander Freamur, D11**

Witherly and I stand at the knot tying station, unlike yesterday, today we will be learning more on survival and weapons. We both work furiously on the complicated knot. I think that it isn't fair that we only get one day of regular training, I know that power training was helpful but know I have to learn twice as much in one day.

"Witherly, I think we should split up. We both need to learn as much as possible, and the best way to do that is to separate." I say.

"Oh, okay that makes sense. Divide and conquer. I will take the east side of the room and you get the west."

She finishes up her knot and heads to the other side of the room. I go over to the next station, which is camouflage. No one is there, besides the instructor. She shows me how to mix different shades to make a specific color. She then shows me how to add texture. After a couple minutes of practice, I master it. I learn how to create the difference between light blue and sky blue. I look over at Witherly; she is at the fire starting station. She scrapes two pieces of rock together, creating sparks. After a few tries one of the sparks catch, and a flame flickers. Soon the flame turns into a large fire, she then adds a few sticks. I then turn to the next station, which is building a shelter.

 **Max Ryder, D8**

I run across the obstacle course, my slender body and swift legs help me. I am almost to the end when a hurdle pops up. I'm not quick enough and trip over it. I hear laughter as the Careers point in my direction. Some of the other tributes look my way.

"Are you okay?"A voice asks. I turn to see the girl from Ten hold her hand out to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just bruised." She giggles.

"Well my name is Saige. You're the boy from Eight right?

"Yeah, my name is Max."

"Is the course really that hard?"

"No, I just tripped at the last second. You should try it."

"Okay just once though." She says with a smile.

She glides over to the starting line. A buzz signals her to go. She sprints forward, leaping over hurdles, dodging objects, and crawling through tight places. She finishes and presses the blue button at the end. The time, 03:17, flashes on the screen.

"That was incredible! You did that in less than four minutes. The quickest I saw a Career do was three minutes twenty-eight seconds." I exclaim.

She gives me a shy smile. The Careers look our way but instead of laughing, they have a look of shock on their faces. The bell rings signaling lunch.

"C'mon let's go get something to eat." She says dragging me to the cafeteria.

 **Micah Boyd, D12**

I sit with Jason, from Three, and Sapphire. All around us you can see alliances forming. LaQuenda, Katrina, and Christian sit together. Obviously the Careers, but strangely Randon and Bellona are talking with the pair from Eleven. Saige and Max, from ten and eight, the pair from Six, and Allison, Ashley, and Jerremy seem to be in an alliance. That makes a total of seven alliances. The only people who don't seem to be in one are Amelia, Evan, and Cleavus. Who knows they might make their own alliance.

I like my alliance; we have been studying survival skills all morning. After lunch we will start on the weaponry. Only a few tributes have dared to show off their skills of weapons in front of the Careers. Hayden, from Six, isn't too bad with the bow and arrows and Jerremy, from Nine, tried to prove his skills with a broad sword. He isn't too skilled with it, but he has improved. Looking around the room makes me sad. All these people around me are making friends, but in the end only one will be alive. Even Jason and Sapphire will have to die, for me to come back home.

 **Cleavus Montagne, D7**

I stand in the circle hands raised, I circle the instructor cautiously. I have a knife strapped to my belt, but I won't need it. I lunge towards him. I tackle the instructor to the ground and pin him to the floor. The instructor has been trained more, so he gets out of it easily. He jumps back up, and then knocks my feet from under me. I hit the ground hard. I feel adrenaline flow through my veins. If I still had my super speed I could have already won. He charges towards me, but I quickly evade him. I spin and hit him in a spot at the base of the neck. He crumbles to the floor. I know he isn't dead, just stunned. I take the knife from my belt and throw it beside him. It sticks in the mat. I walk away laughing. No one will be able to defeat me.

I look across the room at the other tributes. They all seem to be excelling in their activities. Carsyn jabs a dummy with her strident, Hayden hits a dummy fifty yards away straight through the heart with his bow, and LaQuenda weaves a basket and a blanket within minutes. One thing is for sure, it will be a tough victory. I head over to the edible plants and insects station. Surprisingly, Randon is there, most Careers show off with the weapons. Something must be up. I stand beside him. I look at the various pictures. This station is mostly a memory game. I stand beside Randon.

"Why are you over here? I mean most Careers don't even pay attention to the survival stations."

"You never know how things will turn out." He says. He glances over at Bellona, as she impales a dummy with a brigade of daggers. Something is definitely up.

 **Chloe Abalone, D6**

I watch Hayden as he shoots the bow. He is amazing; almost every shot is dead on. He tells me that he ha s never even shot a bow before, but I don't know if that is true. I don't think anyone is naturally that good. We both spent the morning, doing survival stations. Then, Hayden saw that no one was near the bow and arrows so we decided to give it a shot. The bow is not for me, I could barely pull back the string and I had terrible aim. Hayden tried it, and hit the target first try. I look over at the clock and see that we only have about an hour left.

"Hayden, I am going to check out the other weapons."

"Okay, find something that is comfortable for you."

I walk over to the other weapons. Most tributes have left this side of the room, and are at the survival stations. Even the Careers stand by the obstacle course talking and joking around. I stare at the assortment of weapons. There are knives, swords, whips, maces, and other unusual instruments of toture. I look at each weapon carefully. Then I see it, a short blade that is curved at the end. I grab a hold of it. It feels perfect in my hands, evenly balanced and light. I walk over to an instructor. She tells me that it is call a khopesh blade, and that it is actually Egyptian. Whatever that means. She shows me the basics of fighting. I learn quickly, and she teaches me how to parry attacks and to knock the opponent's weapon out of their hands. I practice until the bell signals the end of training. Later, all the tributes will perform in front of the Gamemakers, and get a training score

 **Training Scores**

Amethyst Fluver, 8  
Platinum Reed, 11

Bellona Clemens, 9  
Caspian Roth, 10

Amelia Irwin, 5  
Jason Sparks, 6

Carsyn Odair, 9  
Randon Hawthorne, 10

Allison Ross, 6  
Evan Gomez, 5

Chloe Abalone, 7  
Hayden Grimes, 8

Katrina Kramer, 7  
Cleavus Montagne, 9

LaQuenda Perry, 7  
Max Ryder, 5

Ashley Nicole, 7  
Jerremy Johnson, 8

Saige Holstein, 6  
Christian Shawn, 10

Witherly Frumpter, 6  
Xander Freamur, 9

Sapphire Vixen, 7  
Micah Boyd, 6

 **Strengths**

Amethyst Fluver, Throwing Knives  
Platinum Reed, Double Swords

Bellona Clemens, Hatchet  
Caspian Roth, Spear

Amelia Irwin, Intelligence  
Jason Sparks, Machete

Carsyn Odair, Trident  
Randon Hawthorne, Snares and Traps

Allison Ross, Flexibility  
Evan Gomez, Sling-shot

Chloe Abalone, Khopesh  
Hayden Grimes, Bow and Arrow

Katrina Kramer, Knowledge of Plants  
Cleavus Montagne, Hand-to-Hand Combat

LaQuenda Perry, Weaving  
Max Ryder, Speed

Ashley Nicole, Dagger  
Jerremy Johnson, Broad Sword

Saige Holstein, Agility  
Christian Shawn, Strength

Witherly Frumpter, Climbing  
Xander Freamur, Knot-Tying

Micah Boyd, Shelter-Building  
Sapphire Vixen, Camouflage

* * *

 **Next is the interviews and I promise to try not to be too repeatitive. What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	18. Interviews District 1-4

**I am completely sorry for not updating sooner. I have just been so busy lately with school starting and everything else. Hopefully updates will be quicker. To make up with my absence I am posting all interviews today. I have been writing and have gotten to the Bloodbath so I will update until the night of the games. Then the real story will begin. Thanks to all of the reviews and once again sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Amethyst Fluver, D1**

All day I have been working with Opal and Moria for my interview. I practiced my walk and talk with Moria, and Opal gave me tips on how to sell it. My angle is supposed to be sexy. It shouldn't be too hard; I have seen previous girls do it. Now I stand behind stage with the other tributes. I hear Nicolas Basil's voice yell into the microphone. The crowd responds with a roar of cheering. This is his fourth year, to be the announcer for the games. He is young and very attractive for a Capitol citizen. The light above flashes on. We all file out onto the stage, and sit down in the chairs aligned in a semi-circle. I sit in the first chair; I fix my dress so that it covers my legs. I straighten my back and put on a smile. Nicolas finishes his speech and then shouts out my name. I stand up and make my way to the seat beside Nicolas.

 **Platinum Reed, D1**

I half listen to Amethyst's and Nicolas' conversation. I already know what her strategy is, why she volunteered, and how happy she is to be at the Capitol. Just regular interview questions. The buzzer rings signaling that her time is up. As she walks back to her chair, Nicolas calls out my name. I stand up tall and make my way to the seat beside him. I shake his hand as the roar of the crowd dies down. I straighten out my light blue tie.

"Well, well, you clean up nice Platinum."

"As do you Nicolas." They crowd laughs.

"Now, tell me how do you feel about getting an eleven for your training score."

"I think I deserve it as much as anyone else, but yes I am thankful for it."

"An eleven is impressive; only three tributes in Hunger Games history have scored that high. And only two have scored higher."

"Well, if I knew that I would have aimed for a perfect twelve. It's better to be in the top three than top five, right."

"Yes, it always good to be at the top."

The buzzer rings, I shake his hand, wave to the crowd and make my way back to my seat beside Amethyst.

 **Bellona Clemens, D2**

I walk over to Nicolas and sit down. The bright lights above my head, blind me, but I still smile. "Well, Bellona, how do you like the Capitol so far." He asks.

"The Capital is definitely a marvelous place, and it glimmers with beauty."

"What is your favorite part about the Capital?"

"I really like how it is so close to the ocean."

"Why is that?"

"In Two if you climb the tallest mountain you can see the ocean on the horizon, and I have always wanted to see it up close."

"That's nice, so what will be your strategy in the games be?"

"Well I do have my alliance, and I know I am capable of winning."

"By your training score I think we all know that you are capable." Not my mother I think. The buzzer sounds. I stand up.

"Bellona Clemens of District Two, everyone." Nicolas shouts.

 **Roth Caspian, D2**

After Bellona sits down beside me, I hear my name be called out. I shake Nicolas hand, and sit beside him.

"Caspian, I hear that you are a third generation tribute for the games."

"Yes, my uncle, grandpa, and great aunt were all victors."

"So, are you confident that you will win this year?"

"Of course, I am physically and mentally prepared, and it's in my genes to win."

"Well then, I guess we will be seeing you again in the Capitol."

"Yes, you most definitely will."

 **Amelia Irwin, D3**

I hate being from District Three, we always get looked over. We are stuck between two Career Districts. Listening to Caspian and Nicolas' conversation makes me even more nervous, how can I win against a third generation tribute. My legs start to shake. I hear my name be called out. I stand up and take a deep breath, I feel light headed. I make my way over to Nicolas. I sit down and flatten out the skirt of my lilac blue dress.

"So, Amelia how is the Capitol fairing for you."

"The Capitol is nice, I really like the architecture."

"Yes, well most of the buildings are designed after Greek and Roman architectural styles. Speaking about the Greeks, what do you think about the Quell?"

"It will definitely be unique."

"Oh yes, and for those who don't know the Quell Twist is too have special powers. Each District has its own Greek god deity to grant them powers."

"It's actually just a serum that grants us our powers." He doesn't look pleased with my answer.

 **Jason Sparks, D3**

After Amelia is done, I walk over to Nicolas. I am amazed by all the people and lights.  
The crowd applauds as I sit down. "Can I just say that I love the Capitol and everything about it?" I say with a smile.

"You do now, why is that?"

"I have always wanted to see it. It has been a dream of mine for forever."

"Do you like what you have seen so far?"

"Yes, the Capitol is way better than grimy District Three."

"Hopefully you will see the Capitol again, as a mentor some day."

"That would be great."

 **Carsyn Odair, D4**

I give a dashing smile to the crowd as I sit down. "Carsyn, you look very elegant tonight." I wear a light blue dress that has ruffles on the skirt making it look like waves when I walk.

"Oh, thank you Triton is a great stylist."

"Well, come on give us a twirl." He takes my hand and I stand up with him. I twirl around a few times.

"I got to stop, I'm getting dizzy." The crowd laughs at my comment.

"Very well, so tell us about your family."

"Most of you already know but I am the granddaughter of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta."

"I did not know that! People have to tell me these things." He says glaring at a worker standing by the stage.

"I guess that you too have the genes to win. Being a descendent of two victors."

"I guess so, Caspian you better watch out." I say jokingly. Caspian gives me a foul look.

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

Listening to Carsyn, I wonder if I should tell Nicolas about my heritage. I decide not too, because I don't think they would like to talk about how I am the son of one of the rebels who tried to destroy the Capitol. As Carsyn sits back down, Nicolas calls out my name. I shake his hand and sit beside him.

"Randon, tell us, were you surprised by your training score?"

"Yes, it was much higher than I expected."

"What we're you expecting?"

"I don't know probably about an eight or seven."

"Well you don't need to underestimate yourself, especially in the Hunger Games." I sit and talk with Nicolas, for the rest of my time. I really was surprised by my score I have never trained, like the Careers but I still was able to join their pack. I have my father to thank for that.

* * *

 **What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	19. Interviews District 5-8

**I am completely sorry for not updating sooner. I have just been so busy lately with school starting and everything else. Hopefully updates will be quicker. To make up with my absence I am posting all interviews today. I have been writing and have gotten to the Bloodbath so I will update until the night of the games. Then the real story will begin. Thanks to all of the reviews and once again sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Allison Ross, D5**

I sit beside Nicolas on the purple couch. I rest my hands in my lap. I'm so nervous. I hate being here. I just want to go back home and see Amanda and Claire. "Tell us Allison, you are a pretty girl, do you have a man back home?"

"No, I spend most of my time reading or being with my two best friends, Amanda and Claire." Talking about them almost makes me cry, but I have to look strong for the sponsors.

"I see well once you come back out of the game as Victor, you will have plenty of boys falling for you."

"Yes, I would like to come out alive and a new boyfriend would just be amazing." The last part is a lie but I have to make them like me.

 **Evan Gomez, D5**

"Evan, how does it feel to be the youngest tribute this year?"

"It is definitely scary, at first I thought no one would want to be my friend because of my age, but I have made a few friends. Even have an alliance." I actually don't have an alliance but the Capitol doesn't have to know that.

"Oh yeah, who is all in it?"

"I can't tell you that, it has to be a secret."

"I guess we well all find out tomorrow then."

"Your calculations are correct, Nicolas."

The buzzer rings, I shake his hand and sit back down. I pass Chloe whose name was called out after the buzzer. She wears a light yellow sundress that fits her perfectly.

 **Chloe Abalone, D6**

"My, my Miss Abalone, that dress is just fabulous."

"Thank you, Nicolas."

"It looks a lot better than your Reaping outfit. Why did you wear your pajamas to the Reaping?"

"I actually woke up, to my mother screaming again from her nightmares. So, I had to spend most of the morning calming her down. By that time the Reaping was almost starting. I live close to the square, so I ran from home to there in my pajamas." The crowd laughs at my story.

"Wow, you did have a crazy morning. Does your mother normally have nightmares?"

"They are less frequently now, but she will probably have more."

"Why do you say that?"

"Her nightmares started after my brother died in the games a few years ago, and now that I am in them..." I almost start to cry before Nicolas says.

"You better when these games, so you can come back home to her."

 **Hayden Grimes, D6**

"Hello Hayden, how has the Capitol been?"

"The Capitol has been great, the food here is amazing, and so are its citizens." The crowd applauds.

"But I do miss home."

"Why is that?"

"Just being away from my family."

"Aw, you're homesick."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How do you feel about the Quell Twist?"

"The twist will make things challenging, but being able to fly is pretty cool."

"I wouldn't want to fly, I'm deathly afraid of heights."

"I like the feeling of flying, it makes me feel free." the buzzer rings.

"Hopefully we will get to talk again Hayden."

"Hopefully so." I say with a smile

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

I twist my curly, black hair around my fingers. I smile out to the crowd, the bright lights blinding me. I know that staring at the sun for a few minutes can cause blindness. Staring at these lights for a few seconds can cause blindness.

"Katrina, are you nervous about tomorrow."

"Of course I am who wouldn't be? I know that my friends have my back, and I have theirs. So, I hope to make it past the Cornucopia." I know that the Capitol doesn't like to refer it as the Bloodbath.

"Are you going to test your luck by going into the Cornucopia."

"I'm not really sure yet. It just depends on what the arena looks like."

"Your right the arena does make a difference. What do you want the arena to look like?"

"I hope that the arena will have plenty of trees, like a forest. Something that is familiar."

"District Seven tributes normally do excellent in wooded arenas.

 **Cleavus Montagne, D7**

As I sit down beside Nicolas, I can't help but to smile when he slides as far as possible from me. He sits in the crook of the couch, giving me a weak smile.

"So... Cleavus, are the stories true?"

"What do you mean Nicolas?" I try to act clueless.

"The stories about you going crazy and eating nine people."

"Oh that of course it is true!" I say with a shout.

"I thought you would love to hear about my strength and ferocity."

"It is an interesting story, and the fact that you killed Katrina 's mother during your attack. What was going through your head during this time?"

"I remember feeling unstoppable and my heart was beating so fast. Outside noise was drowned out by the thumping of my blood in my ears."

"Wow, you must have been a scary sight."

"Yes, I must have been."

 **LaQuenda Perry, D8**

I didn't know that Cleavus killed Katrina's mother. I turn and see a tear fall from Katrina's eye. She tries to hide it. She told me and Christian that her mother died when she was young but I didn't expect that she was murdered. Cleavus' buzzer rings. I make my way to Nicolas when my name is called out. I wear a soft orange dress, with swirls of pink and blue etched into the silky fabric. My mother would love to know how to make it.

"Hello Miss LaQuenda, you look great tonight."

"Thank you Nicolas, as do you."

"LaQuenda how do you feel about the other tributes this year."

"It is definitely going to be hard to win."

"Yes, most definitely. The average tribute score this year was an eight, are you nervous about this."

"Of course I am, but I am not surprised."

 **Max Ryder, D8**

"Max! It is nice to see you."

"It is nice to see you also."

"Your special power in the arena is the ability to charmspeak. What exactly is it?"

"Charmspeak is the ability to hypnotize or persuade someone to do or get whatever the speaker wants them to do."

"That must be a difficult to break."

"Some people may be able to break the connection, it just depends on the tone, emotion, and skill the speaker's voice has."

"I am guessing that you will use this power to your advantage."

"I will use my new power to the best of my ability and hopefully it will get me out of the arena alive."

* * *

 **I know boring monolouge, lack of imagery, but hey interviews are hard especially for 24 people. What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	20. Interviews 9-12

**Final post before the games began. It will be exciting! I hope everyone enjoys the story so far and will continue with it. Once again sorry for the long update. Feedback is helpful! Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. Vote for your favorite tribues it could mean life or death to them in the arena. I hope you enjoy! May the odds be ever in your favorite tributes favor.**

* * *

 **Ashley Nicole, D9**

"Ashley, tell us about your life in Nine." Says Nicolas.

"Well I am an only child, but I have plenty of friends. My father is geneticist that works in labs, to create plants with phenotypes that can survive longer with less water, heat, and sunlight."

"That sounds like a very significant job."

"Yes, he is a great man, and I am so proud of him."

"I bet he is proud of you also." Nicolas says with a smile.

 **Jerremy Johnson, D9**

"Good evenin' Nicolas and citizens of Panem." I say with a smile.

"Good evening to you too, Jerremy," Nicolas replies back. "What is your strategy going to be in the games?"

"I have an alliance with Ashley and Allison, so I hope to make it far."

"Are you going to go to the Cornucopia, in the beginning?"

"Yes I am going to get as many supplies as possible for Ashley."

"Were you and Ashley good friends back in Nine?"

"I would say so; we are practically boyfriend and girlfriend back home." I hear a gasp behind me, and turn and see Ashley glaring at me. I love it when she gives me that look.

 **Saige Holstein, D10**

"Saige you are the second youngest tribute this year, do you think that changes the Capitol's opinion on you."

"I don't know how it will change their opinion on me, but I know that they shouldn't count me out."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have agility and speed, which is a great factor in these games."

"Are you going to use that speed at the Cornucopia?"

"I don't know if I will, like Katrina said it just depends on the arena."

 **Christian Shawn, D10**

I sit beside, Nicolas on the couch, and I can't quit thinking about Ana Marie.

"Christian you are a strong man and you got a score of ten in training. Do you think you have what it takes to win these games?"

"Of course I do, I have the physical and mental strength to win."

"Is there someone special back home, that you can go back to, if you win."

"Yes, my amazing girlfriend Ana Marie. She has been my best friend ever since my mother died in a fire. I have the scars mentally and physically to prove it."

"I'm really sorry to hear about your mother, but I hope that you will get to see Ana Marie once again."

 **Witherly Frumpter, D11**

"Witherly you look fantastic tonight."

I look down at my purple dress that it shorter in the front than the back.

"Thank you Nicolas."

"Witherly you come from the great District Eleven, where we get most of our produce. What is a memory that you will never forget that occurred there?"

"I remember this story ever time I look in the mirror," I say as I touch the scar, that runs from the corner of my eye to my chin. "It happened when I was eight years old. I was working in the apple orchards. As I was walking through the grove, I noticed a Tracker Jacker nest. I didn't know what it was at first, so I went to investigate. The nest then dropped and the Tracker Jackers started too attack me. I ran as fast as I could. I went to climb a tree, I climbed to the top. Then suddenly a branch broke and I feel sixteen feet to the ground. I broke my arm and was cut and bruised. A worker heard my screams of help and brought a smoker to calm the Tracker Jackers before they stung me too many times."

"That sounds like a terrifying experience."

"Trust me it was." Nicolas glances down, and by the look in his eyes he notices my ring. But before he can ask anything the buzzer rings.

 **Xander Freamur, D11**

""Xander, I just have to ask you. Do you know if Witherly is engaged?"

"As a matter of fact, Nicolas I do."

"Well who is it."

"It's actually me Nicolas." My eyes start to tear up.

"Oh! I see you are both in quite a predicament."

"Yes, Nicolas we really are."I have to try really hard to not cry.

"It has happened that two tributes have won."

"Yes, it has happened once, but I doubt the Gamemakers will allow it again."

"Well, I wish both you and Witherly the best of luck."

 **Sapphire Vixen, D12**

"Welcome, Sapphire! I'm sorry about the long wait."

"It's fine at least there isn't 48 tributes this Quell."

"That is true. You have a peculiar name for a citizen of Twelve, is there a reason behind it."

"Yes, my father named all of my siblings and me. He says that our ancestors used to live in the place where District One is now so he gave us District One names with a Twelve twist."

"He most definitely did. His theory may be correct because before the Dark Days, inter-district transportation was possible. What are your other siblings' names?"

"The oldest is Ruby, Topaz, Pearl, me, and then Onyx, my little brother."

"Ah, I see a large family."

"Yes, we are lucky that we are one of the richer families of the District, I don't know how we would live in the…" my buzzer goes off before I can finish.

 **Micah Boyd, D12**

"Micah it is nice to see you." The crowd's cheering isn't as loud anymore from the many tributes ahead of me.

"It is also nice to see you, finally."

"Has the wait been boring?"

"No, I too like to get to know the other tributes better."

"Other than yourself who do you want to win?"

"Probably Sapphire, she is in an alliance with me, and if she wins I know that my family will be okay."

"I see, that is very generous of you to think of your family."

"Where I come from, family is everything. It is your soul and it is what helps keep you alive."

"Nicely quoted Micah, you should write a book, if you make it back out."

My buzzer rings and I go back to my seat. All of us tributes stand up and Nicolas shouts, "May I present you the tributes of the 125th Annual Hunger Games, 5th Quarter Quell, and may the odds be ever in their favor!"

* * *

 **Finally the interviews are over. I understand why authors say it is the hardest part of a Hunger Games fanfic. Now the real excitement begins! THE GAMES! They way the tributes are illimanated are random (most likely by drawing from a bowl kind of like a second reaping!) but by reviewing and voting on the poll will give me more motivation not to kill that tribute. Sadly only one tribute will remain in the end so go vote!What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	21. The Bloodbath

**The Games are beginning! Get excited! Thanks to Fazzr4 for the 't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. Vote for your favorite tribues it could mean life or death to them in the arena. I hope you enjoy! May the odds be ever in your favorite tributes favor.**

* * *

 **Jerremy Johnson, D9**

Horatio woke Ashley and me up, at 8:00 A.M. sharp. We had a bountiful breakfast (for it could be our last) of eggs, bacon, and toast. After, finishing breakfast Dax and Katie went over strategy with us. "Find cover, and look for clean water. Go downhill, you will most likely find a water source in low areas. Also, don't forget you are a team." Katie says reassuringly. We both give our mentors one last hug, before Horatio guides us outside. Outside floats a humongous hovercraft.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, I hope to see one of you in a couple of weeks." Horatio says, and he seems to really mean it.

A ladder falls from the craft, Ashley and I grab it. We become paralyzed to it as it lifts us up into the ship. Inside I can see other tributes sitting in chairs along a wall. Ashley and I sit down in the seat with our names in it. I notice that I will be seating by Randon of Four and Sapphire of Twelve. After all of the tributes are aboard and seated, two Peacekeepers inter the room. One holds the syringe that injects the tracking device in our arms; the other holds the multi-colored serums for our powers.

 **Max Ryder, D8**

The first Peacekeeper takes the needle and plunges it into my arm. I feel a slight pain, and then hear a beep and I see a flashing light underneath my skin. The next one comes with syringe filled the pink liquid that will give me the power of charmspeak. "Your powers will go in affect as soon as the gong rings to start the games." The Peacekeeper then walks to Chloe of Six to my right. Her syringe is a light blue color. Caspian's (who sits to my left) serum was a dark red color.

After about thirty minutes the windows of the hover craft go black, we must be nearing the destination. A few more minutes and the hovercraft lands underground. We all file out of the craft and go into our designated rooms. I go into the room labeled D8M. Inside sits my stylist, Thalia, in her normal, obnoxious Capitol styled outfit.

 **Amelia Irwin, D3**

I sit across from Pandora. I wear hiking boots, tight, stretchy pants, a long sleeve gray shirt, and light-weight jacket. "This jacket will keep the heat in and cold out, so expect some chilly nights. The terrain may be rocky judging from the boots. The pants are water proof and will also keep heat in." Pandora says.

"Thanks for the advice." I say back.

"I have confidence in you, you're smart, and you will survive."

"I hope so."

"Fifteen seconds before launch." A voice says above our heads.

"I guess that means I got to go."

"Yeah, just stand in the tube. It will lift you up into the arena."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome…"

Her last words are silenced by the tube shutting around me. I feel the platform below me start to lift. The light above blinds me. As my eyes adjust, I see the arena for the first time. The Arena seems to be situated on top of a plateau. To the east, the sides end off into the cliff. I hear waves crashing below, so there must be an ocean or sea in that direction. In front of me past the Cornucopia, I see tall mountains in the distance. A forest of trees separate me from them. To the west, the cliff side slopes at a steadier rate and ends in what looks to be a marshy area filled with reeds and tall grasses. The area of the Cornucopia is flat, so I shouldn't expect to fall. I then turn around to see a green meadow of about 400 yards, until it turns into woods. A stream borders the woods and meadow. I turn back to the Cornucopia,

I only have twenty seconds left. I spot a green backpack about 15 feet away and a canteen that may or may not be filled with water. On the platforms to my right and left are Katrina and Xander. I ponder on whether to run across the battlefield to the woods to the north gathering supplies, or head south and be an open target for over 1200 feet. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a gong.

 **Caspian Roth, D2**

As soon as the gong rings I dash over to Christian, who is a platform to my left. I run and tackle him to the ground. I punch him in the face a few times. He then grabs my fist and squeezes it so hard I feel the bones start to crack. The pain is subsided by numbness. My senses heighten and I feel adrenaline rush through my body. The serum is going into effect.

"Stupid boy, you can't kill me, I am invincible."

He doesn't seem fazed by this because he punches me square in the jaw. I stumble back in shock. I charge after him again. He evades my attack. I stumble and fall.

"Yes, but I can read your mind, and know what you are going to do before you even do it." He says. He then kicks me in the gut.

The pain only lasts for a second. He then grabs me by the neck and starts to lift me in the air. I thrash in his arms, trying to kick him. I hear the waves crashing below me. 200 feet below me. I then realize what he is going to do.

"Ah, now you're scared. I know your weakness tributes can't kill you, but anything else can. Next, time don't focus on your flaws.'

He then flings me off of the cliff. I feel the sensation of freefall. Soon, I can't even hear the screams of pain above me. Only, the waves that rack the rocky shore below.

 **Micah Boyd, D12**

I run into the Cornucopia. All of the other tributes are fighting outside. I grab a few small packs, a sword, knife, first-aid kit, and some tape. This should be enough for Sapphire, Jason, and I for now. I look out of the Cornucopia. I see Platinum fighting off Jerremy. Jerremy makes the grass grow around Platinum's feet causing him to stumble. Platinum trips and falls to the ground. Jerremy raises his sword for the final blow. CRACK! A bolt of lightning hits Jerremy's sword. Jerremy goes flying backwards. If he isn't dead now, he will be soon.

I then dash out of the Cornucopia. I then come to a stop. An idea hits me. If it was a knife, it would have killed me. I hurry back to the Cornucopia. The fighting seems to be ceasing, but yet no one is guarding the Cornucopia. Which is a good thing for me. I feel my hands heat up. A small flame springs to life in my palm. The heat tickles my arm. I put all of my force into the flame. It grows into an inferno. I shoot a heated blast into the Cornucopia. The insides of it automatically become a conflagration. The heat from the fire stings my face. I then feel a stinging in my back.

 **Sapphire Vixen, D12**

I stand on the edge of the woods, waiting for Micah and Jason. I then, see Jason crash through the edge of the woods, a few yards away. I sprint over to him.

"Did you see Micah?"

"No, did he run to the other woods."

"He shouldn't have. We said that we were going to meet up in the north last night."

Our conversation is then interrupted by the sound of an explosion. We turn back to the Cornucopia. Flames lick the sky, as the Cornucopia is turned into a giant bonfire.

"Micah." I whisper to myself. Who else could cause the whole Cornucopia to go up in flames like that?

We both sit there in awe, when we hear a noise. An arrow shoots through the foliage and impales Jason in the neck. Before anything else happens I take off. I head north towards the mountains. "How is this possible," I think "Both of my alliance members are gone. Micah might have survived, but everyone will want him dead for what he did."

* * *

 **The Fallen**

Amelia Irwin D3, _Knife thrown into back by Amethyst Fluver_

Evan Gomez D5 , _Stabbed in the temple by Cleavus Montagne_

Caspian Roth D2 , _Thrown off cliff by Christian Shawn_

Micah Boyd D12 , _Stabbed in back by Platinum Reed_

Jerremy Johnson D9 , _Electrocuted by Platinum Reed_

Max Ryder D8 , _Axe thrown into back of skull by Bellona Clemens_

Jason Sparks D3 , _Arrow shot into neck by Hayden Grimes_

* * *

 **Now the real excitement begins! THE GAMES! Hopefully I described the arena well of enough, but of course more information will be given in time. The way the tributes are illimanated are random (most likely by drawing from a bowl kind of like a second reaping!) but by reviewing and voting on the poll will give me more motivation not to kill that tribute. Sadly only one tribute will remain in the end so go vote!What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	22. The Aftermath

**In this chapter it's still day 1 but a few hours after the Bloodbath. Don't forget to go to my profile where I have a poll where you can choose your favorite tributes. Vote for your favorite tribues it could mean life or death to them in the arena. I hope you enjoy! May the odds be ever in your favorite tributes favor.**

* * *

 **Carsyn Odair, D4**

Randon and I both try to bend the water from the marsh and stream over unto the Cornucopia. Even with the two of us, the flames are still intense. We all watch as the supplies turn into ash. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Seven cannons echo across the arena. The sky then darkens and it starts to rain. I guess the Gamemakers didn't like to see the precious Cornucopia on fire. We all go to the edge of the Northern Woods to seek cover.

"Where's Caspian?" Bellona asks.

"I don't know. I didn't see him at all during the Bloodbath." Platinum says.

"Wasn't he suppose to guard the Cornucopia?" asks Amethyst

"Maybe he chased after the tribute that started the fire." States Randon.

"No, because I killed the boy from Twelve and I saw him start the fire. I never saw Caspian." Platinum says.

"Was he inside the Cornucopia when it caught flame?" I ask.

"I didn't hear anyone shouting." Platinum says.

"Well, wherever he is he needs to hurry back to camp." Bellona says.

The hovercraft comes into view. It flies around picking up the bodies. They are all too far away to tell if one is Caspian. The rain stops suddenly, and the Cornucopia is no longer ablaze. Ash litters the ground, and its golden shell is melted in places. We all enter it to see if anything is salvageable.

 **Xander Freamur, D11**

Witherly and I run through the woods. We are heading north to the mountains. We both thought it would be the safest place. During the Bloodbath; I got a blue backpack, sword, canteen full of water, and Witherly found a hatchet and a few bandages. The pack is full of beef strips and an empty water bottle. We have been running for at least ten minutes, and my legs are screaming out in protest.

"Let's take a break." Witherly gasps out. We sit down on a fallen log.

"I saw her die." I say, placing my head into my hands.

"Saw who die?" Witherly asks.

"The girl from Three, Amelia. I saw her run towards a pack, and take off towards the south. Amethyst saw her, and took a knife and threw it. It landed in the center of her back. She was dead before she even hit the ground."

"Xander don't get down on yourself. You couldn't have saved her."

"But, I could have. I was looking for you and saw Amethyst getting ready to throw the knife. I had a sword I could have killed Amethyst."

"Xander it will be okay. You still have me." She says with that beautiful smile of hers.

I can't help myself as I lean in and kiss her.

"You're right, I will always have you."

 **Allison Ross, D5**

Ashley and I sit together in silence, in the tall grasses of the marsh. We were lucky. All three of us; Ashley, Jerremy, and I, were right next to each other. When the gong rang we ran straight across, picking up things that wouldn't slow us down. We were halfway to the marsh, when Jerremy turned around to grab a sword that he saw at the mouth of the Cornucopia. We then saw him get electrocuted, from our hiding spot.

"I can't believe he is really gone," Ashley says in a hushed voice. "I should've treated him better; maybe he wouldn't have felt like he had to prove himself to me."

"Ash, it's not your fault."

"Alli, you don't understand, he was a nice person. I just never gave him credit for it."

"Don't worry; he is in a better place now."

"I don't think he would be happy anywhere, unless he was next to me," We laugh a little at her joke. Tears stream down her face. "I didn't treat him like much, but he was from home."

I wrap Ashley in my arms. Ashley wipes her tears away, and clears her throat.

"C'mon let's get moving. I don't like being this close to the Cornucopia."

"Let's head south; I saw a stream by the forest."

 **Cleavus Montagne, D7**

I stalk the small girl from Ten, Saige. I know her ally was killed in the Bloodbath. We head north; she must be going up into the mountains. I follow her a few more minutes. The sun is setting in the west, casting the sky into a palette of colors. She holds a small knife in her hands, and a sleeping bag slung across her shoulder. I only got a knife from the Cornucopia, which is all I need. It is already coated in blood from the boy from Five. Evan Gomez, was the youngest tribute of these games, and I am about to kill the second youngest.

She stops at the base of the mountain. She looks up at its towering peak capped with snow. The mountains don't have too many trees for coverage, but I bet they are filled with caves. Saige throws the sleeping bag off her shoulder and it lands at her feet. She then leaves it and walks back into the woods. What is she doing? I wait a few minutes, but she doesn't return. I walk out into the opening and stand by the sleeping bag. She walks out of the brush, and looks me straight in the eye. She doesn't seem scared to see me.

"Next, time don't think about how you are going to kill me, when you are right behind me."

I snarl at her, and run towards her. She sprints back into the woods. I chase after her. I then feel my legs pumping faster; my special power is super speed. Yet, every time I reach out to grab her she dodges my hands. I don't want to throw my knife, because I am not a good aim and I don't want to lose it. I watch her leap over a log. I leap after her, but I trip. The ground beneath me falls away, and I land in a pit ten feet deep.

"You got to be quicker than that to catch me." She says with a laugh.

"How did you dig this so quickly?"

"You would be amazed to know what you could find throughout these woods."

 **Platinum Reed, D2**

All of us Careers sit underneath a makeshift tent, made from the scavenged supplies. Caspian hasn't returned yet. I don't think he made it. We decided not to go hunting tonight for it has been a long day. We sit and look up at the stars. We point out the different constellations. The sky turns into the signal of Panem, and the anthem blares throughout the arena. The fallen tributes' faces flash across the sky. The first one is Caspian, the two from three, boys from Five, Eight, Nine, and Twelve. There are only seventeen of us left, eleven girls and six boys. Nicolas's voice blares across the sky, "Starting now, whenever a tribute is killed, that tributes deity shall seek revenge on the other tributes. Beware the wrath of the deities' for they last for twenty-four hours. The wrath of Zeus- lightning storm, Ares- Mutts released, no tributes of Athena, Poseidon- earthquakes, Apollo- 24 hours of sunlight, Hermes- sickness, and Artemis- 24 hours of night, Aphrodite- cold Demeter- plants rotten, and Hera- loss of hearing, Dionysus- fears, and Hephaestus-heat."

* * *

 **Now the real excitement begins! THE GAMES! How do you like the wraths?** **Hopefully I described the arena well of enough, but of course more information will be given in time. The way the tributes are illimanated are random (most likely by drawing from a bowl kind of like a second reaping!) but by reviewing and voting on the poll will give me more motivation not to kill that tribute. Sadly only one tribute will remain in the end so go vote!What do you think of the tributes? If you have any suggestions to add to the story or what I can do to make it better PM me or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review! I appreciate your comments. Go pick your favorite tributes too!**


	23. Red Sun

**It's day two of the games! Thanks to SylviaHunterofArtemis for the review. I'm excited about this chapter and hopefully you guys enjoy. There is a Lord of The Rings reference in this one and the "Blood" moon tonight also gave me inspiration for this one. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

LaQuenda, Christian, and I all walk together through the woods. Last night we slept in a tree taking turns keeping watch. We are heading to the marsh. We decided that the least amount of tributes would be there. The sun rises over the cliff side. Christian said that he threw Caspian off that cliff. It really brought him down, but LaQuenda and I got him back into his normal mood.

"The sun is red this morning." I say.

"What does that mean?" LaQuenda asks.

"By legend it means that blood will be spilt today."

"Well, I hope it isn't any of ours." Christian says.

"We have to look out for the Careers. I didn't hear any cannons last night, so they probably didn't go hunting." LaQuenda says.

"That means that they will be this morning." I say sternly. "This looks like a good place to rest for now."

"I'll make a tent and some baskets out of the reeds." LaQuenda says.

 **Bellona Clemens, D2**

"When do you want to leave?" I ask Randon. We both lay on our backs watching the sunrise.

"I say we do it today, before sunset." He says.

"Are you sure you want to do it today."

"Yes, we don't have a good leader now that Caspian is gone, and it will just give us a closer chance of winning."

"What about Carsyn?"

"I'll talk to her, convince her to make an excuse to leave before we start fighting."

"Sounds good to me."

"What sounds good?" Asks Amethyst as she walks out of the tent.

"Nothing Randon and I were just talking about how we need to come up with a new strategy now with Caspian is gone." I give him a wink.

"Yes, we were talking about who should be the new leader, too" Randon adds.

"Who said that Caspian was the leader?" Asks Amethyst puzzlingly. "I think that I would be a better leader than Caspian."

"Of course you do." I say.

"What is that suppose to mean." Amethyst says angrily now.

"Well, I need to go talk to Carsyn. See ya'll later." Randon says walking over to Carsyn, who is sitting behind the Cornucopia.

 **Hayden Grimes, D6**

Chloe and I walk side-by-side through the South woods. We are looking for a way done to the beach, but the cliff side is too steep to walk or climb down. The beach would be the safest place in the whole arena, if we could find a way down. I saw Christian throw Caspian off the cliff, it was pretty impressive. Chloe and I did well at the Cornucopia; we both got our choice of weapon, a good supply of food and water, and some rope.

"How much longer do you want to look?" Chloe asks.

"Just a few more minutes."

"I don't think that there is a way done. Maybe, the Gamemakers didn't want any of the tributes to access the beach."

"I think you may be right." I say sadly. I was really hoping there would be a way down.

"I say we head back to the stream, refill our canteens, and head towards the mountains."

"Not the mountains, too many tributes. Let's just stay on the edge of these woods."

"Okay sounds good to me." She says with a smile.

We walk back to the stream, when we hear a branch snap. I raise my bow instinctively. We creep across the ground. On the other side of the bush sit two girls. I notice them as the girls from Nine and Five. I grab Chloe's hand. I don't want to kill them, and by their lack of weapons I would say they didn't want to kill anyone either. Chloe nods understanding what I want to do. I give her hand a squeeze before we take off in the direction of the stream.

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

After talking with Carsyn, I finally convinced her to go look for another water source in the North Woods. Now it is just Bellona, Amethyst, Platinum, and I left. Bellona and I are going to take out the pair from One, and then search for the pair from Eleven. Bellona and I have been discussing our strategy all day.

"Are you ready?" Bellona asks me, putting her hand on her small axe.

"Yeah, you remember the plan."

"Yes, I distract Amethyst while you take out Platinum. I take care of Amethyst and you gather all the supplies we need." It is probably about 3:00 and 75 degrees right now. It's perfect weather and time for a showdown.

"Hey, Amethyst will you come with me to look for Carsyn she has been gone for too long." Bellona shouts.

"Okay, give me a second to gather my gear."

Bellona and Amethyst walk off into the woods "looking" for Carsyn. I wait a few minutes, before I walk over to Platinum. I feel sweat roll down my back, I'm not sure if I can go through with this. I did make a promise though. I look at Platinum in the eyes, and pull my sword from its sheath.

"I was wondering when you would do that. Nice strategy but you and Bellona aren't smart enough for me." He too unsheathes his sword.

I then charge for him. He parries my attack, and swings his sword down. He cuts the sleeve of my jacket. I swing around and attack again going up at an angle trying to hit his weak spot. He parries that too. Platinum did score an 11. I have to outsmart him. He swings his sword around slashes it towards my face. I raise my sword as a shield. The impact of the hit makes me drop my sword. I reach down to pick it up, when he kicks me in the face. I hear his fingers start to crackle and I know what's coming. A loud crackling sound echoes across the arena. I dodge his bolt of lightning at the last second. Charred ground marks where I was less than a second ago. An idea hits me. If he is going to use his powers why can't I. I then race off into the marsh.

As I hoped Platinum follows me. We reach the edge of the marsh. His fingers have blue lightning crackling across them. He shots a bolt at me. I use the water of the marsh to create a shield from the blast. Platinum charges after me once more. I use the water as a whip, to tangle around his ankle causing him to trip. I instantly freeze his hands and feet to the ground. I grab the sword that he dropped.

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst help me!" He yells for her. In the distance you can hear her call back.

"Platinum? Platinum where are you?" Before he can answer I stab the sword down into his neck. His cannon goes off instantly.

I unfreeze the ice that bolted him to the ground and rush back to the Cornucopia. I grab as many supplies that I can. A few packs, first aid kit, food, and a portable tent. I wait in the mouth of the Cornucopia for Bellona. I hear a cannon go off in the distance. I wait a few minutes. Was it Bellona's? A couple seconds later I see her limp out of the woods. She is covered and blood but doesn't seem to be hurt. I grab a second medical kit, and run over to her.

* * *

 **With the death of the District 1 tributes the wrath of Zues (lightning storm) willl begin next chapter. I plan to update soon. Don't forget to vote for your favorite tributes on the poll on my profile page.**

* * *

 _The Fallen_

Platinum Reed D1 _\- stabbed in neck by Randon Hawthorne_

Amethyst Fuller D1- _hatchet thrown into chest by Bellona Clemens_


	24. Blitzkrieg

**It's day three of the games! Thanks to SylviaHunterofArtemis, Windsongspiritheart, Zoesimpson, and Guest for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Saige Holstein, D10**

Ever since the two from One's faces lighted up the sky, lightning has been streaking across it. The crackle of lightning and the booming of thunder have been nonstop. I walk back towards the Cornucopia. I hope to find some supplies. I have a small bottle of water, but my food is running low. I need some good nutrients nuts and berries aren't filling me up. I haven't seen any tributes other than Cleavus. I near the edge of the woods, and look across the plain. No Careers seem to occupying the area. Their alliance may already be done, only three are alive. I check the area again. Still no one. I sprint across the field and stand beside the Cornucopia. I notice something is wrong right away. There are scorch marks all across the ground, and hardly any supplies are still intact.

After looking through all the boxes and everything I find a backpack with a knife, bread, rope, and an apple. I also pick up some arrows and a slingshot. Better to be in my hands, than an opponent. I gather all the supplies that I can and head back to the woods. Lightning streaks across the sky, and strikes the ground fifty feet from me. I give a light scream before running back into woods.

 **LaQuenda Perry, D8**

We all watched the girl, Saige, gather supplies. She was Max's ally and I was glad that she had made it this far. We are moving out of the marsh because Katrina said that it wasn't safe to be in the water. We are now heading for the mountains, there has got to be somewhere safe there. Christian, Katrina, and I walk across the field weapons ready. Christian has a sword; Katrina has a knife, as do I. We carry our other supplies in the baskets that I weaved from the weeds. Christian bragged about my skills, but most children know how to weave a basket back home in Eight. We make it to the edge of woods, the lightning getting even more intense over our heads. A bolt strikes a tree a few yards away. I scream. Sparks fly off the tree, but it doesn't catch fire. After walking a few more minutes we hear something in the distance.

"Help! Someone help me!"

"That's Cleavus." Katrina says with a gasp.

"Should we go see if he is in trouble?" Christian asks.

"No, he will be fine. He deserves what he gets anyways." She says with a look of disgust.

 **Witherly Frumpter, D11**

Xander and I run into a cave to find shelter from the lightning. We look around hastily to see if anyone is inside. There doesn't seem to be anyone. I unload our supplies, while Xander starts a fire. After a few tries, he gets a small flame going. As the light of the fire, spreads across the room I see something terrible. Around the floor lay piles of bones. They all look like animals bone, but it is still disturbing.

"Do you think we should stay here?" I ask Xander.

"Let's stay until the lightning stops, and then we will find somewhere else for the night. You can stay here; I'll look farther into the cave."

I nod my head. He takes the sword and ventures deeper into the dark. I wait a few minutes, and he still hasn't returned. I look down the mountain. The terrain is rocky here, so it will be easy to spot anyone. I then see her. A girl, she runs across the rocks like she is running over the air. I then notice that she is. She is floating over the rocks! She must be from Six, which means the boy must be somewhere close. I grasp the small axe at my belt. I see the boy, Hayden, break through the trees. I then see that they are being followed by Mutts. They look like some kind of birds. They reach a height of about five feet. They have long necks, pointy beaks, and have multicolored feathers. The pair from Six run pass the cave. I release my breath, but I have new problem because now the birds are focused on my cave.

"Xander! Xander! Come here we got a problem." I say in a loud whisper.

Three birds follow Chloe and Hayden, and two come in our direction. I try to hide behind a stalagmite, as they enter the cave. I then realize that this must be their home. They use their beaks to rip apart our supplies. I almost want to cry. Then one raises it head, and looks in my direction. I turn and hide. It gives a large Squawk! before racing in my direction. I ready myself as it turns its head towards me. I raise my axe and swing it downward. Its head falls at my feet. I gasp. I then hear Xander yell as he comes into the light. His sword raised above his head. He stabs the other bird, before it even knew what was happening.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I should have never left you." He says kissing me over and over.

"Xander I'm fine. I don't even have a scratch." I say giggling at his touch.

 **Chloe Abalone, D6**

Hayden and I run as fast as we can from the birds. Even with us flying, they are still keeping up. Hayden turns around and shoots an arrow. It hits a bird in the eye. The bird drops dead, only two left. We are nearing the peak of the mountain, when I feel an intense sting of heat flash over me. I see a ball of fire shoot past me and hit the second bird. I notice that it came from Sapphire, the girl from Twelve. The bird on fire runs around in circles squawking. I turn back to Sapphire, who sends a second blast to the third bird. Hayden and I stop floating. The two birds fall to the ground, the bodies still on fire.

"Well, well, look what the bird dragged in." Sapphire says with a laugh.

She thrust her arms down, causing a burst of flame ignite around her in a circle. She waves her hands around her head, sending arcs of fire in our direction. Hayden and I fly up into the air, barely missing the flames. The lightning streaking across the sky and Sapphire as an inferno make a terrifying sight.

"Don't hurt us we can be allies." I plead to Sapphire.

"I don't need allies; you just saw what I did. Plus all my allies end up dead." She says with a grimace.

She sends another wave of fire in our direction. We both dodge it by mere inches. Hayden raises his bow, and sends an arrow in her direction. With a flick of her wrist she causes a flame to whip around encasing the arrow in fire. The arrow turns into ash before it can penetrate her. She gives a fanatical laugh. Before she can do anything else, Hayden and I speed down the mountain.

* * *

 _The Fallen_

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote for your favorite tribute on the poll. I'll try to update quicker.**


	25. Surprises

**It's day three of the games! Thanks to SylviaHunterofArtemis, Windsongspiritheart, Zoesimpson, and Guest for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ashley Nicole, D9**

Allison and I lay in an opening in the South Woods. I personally think that we are the only ones here. We haven't seen a tribute since the Bloodbath. That is a good thing and a bad thing. Good because we haven't had to kill anyone, bad because the Capitol is getting bored with us. The seal of Panem lights up the sky, and the anthem rings out. No faces are shown tonight, and the lightning ceases. As soon as the anthem ends, a clap of thunder echoes across the arena, and it starts a downpour. Alli and I rush to find cover. We run back into the coverage of the woods. We climb into a tree.

"Do you think we should go back to the Cornucopia to find food?" Alli asks me.

"I don't know, we have a few beef strips left, and I'm not sure if there is anything at the Cornucopia."

"Well, we need to figure out how to get more food."

"In the morning I will try to set some traps. Jerremy taught me a few things." Thinking about Jerremy almost makes me want to cry.

"You should get some sleep, I will keep first watch."

I wake up to Alli shaking my shoulders. "Ashley wake up!" she says hysterically. I jump wide awake. "Look!" she says pointing to the ground, or what use to be the ground. Three feet of water, rush below our tree. The rain is still coming down.

"Is that the stream?" I ask.

"I guess I must have dozed off. I'm sorry Ash."

"Its fine, we just have to wait here until it goes down."

 **Christian Shawn, D10**

I stand watch as Katrina and LaQuenda sleep. Drops of rain make their way through the leaves above me, and splash on my head. I sit on a branch, scouting out the area. I then, hear a rustling below me. I try to be still, I only have a sword, which wouldn't be wise to use from in a tree. Two people walk underneath me. I notice them as Randon and Bellona. They sit down there packs, and lay against the tree. The tree that I am in.

"How much longer do you want to look for them?" Randon asks.

"We promised that after we took out the other Careers we would look for them."

"I know, but we have been searching for over a day. They said that they would head north."

"Do you think they went into the mountains?"

"Maybe, I just didn't think they would like being stuck in a mountain, being from Eleven and all.

They must be looking for Xander and Witherly, but why. Xander did score pretty high in training, but I scored higher than him.

"Who knows? They also decided to be in an alliance with Careers, which is also weird for tributes from Eleven."

"You do have a point." Randon says with a slight laugh.

"Well, let's head towards the mountains then." Bellona says picking up her pack.

I watch them both leave. I sit on that branch staring off in the direction that they had left. The sky is still black, but it is probably about sunrise. The rain still falls from the sky. The ground below, is covered in about an inch of water. Katrina then wakes up, as does LaQuenda. I tell them about what I overheard. They too are surprised by this.

"Well, I say that we should just stay here until the rain stops." I say.

"That sounds good to me." Katrina says.

 **Carsyn Odair, D4**

I bend the raindrops into floating pools of water, and guide them into my mouth. It's almost like a game. I haven't had fresh water in awhile. I have been looking for Randon and Bellona, if they are still together. After, I came back to the Cornucopia everyone was gone, and when I saw Platinum's and Amethyst's faces in the sky I knew that the alliance had ended. Eating of nuts, berries, and few squirrels aren't cutting it. I need some real food now. I am hoping that Randon has some.

I take a few more drinks before grabbing my trident and walking north. I walk for about ten minutes before I hear something. A girl crosses right in front of me. Maybe, if I get a kill I will get some food. I chase after her half blind from the rain. I just see her golden hair as if it was a beacon. The only girl I know left that has blonde hair is Chloe. If that is Chloe that means Hayden must be near. That is when I realize what is going on. I stop chasing Chloe and turn around. As expected Hayden crashes through the trees. He looks surprised, but he quickly raises his bow. He releases an arrow. I create a shield out of ice in front of me, causing the arrow to harmlessly bounce off of it. Hayden then leaps into the air, bringing down a shower of arrows. I use the ice as a shield again.

"Chloe! Come help!" he shouts out. The rain and thunder cancels out his voice.

"She can't hear you!" I yell over the wind.

I raise my trident causing a wave of freezing water to knock him out of the air. He lands on the ground, knocking the breath out of him. He gasps to breathe, but quickly stands back up. He lost his bow during the fall, but pulls out a knife. He starts slashing his knife towards me. Hayden then charges. I make the water below his feet into ice, causing him to slip and fall unto his back. Before he can get back up, I stab my trident into his chest. He gives out a yell. I grab my trident and run off in the other direction.

 **Chloe Abalone, D6**

I turn around to see if Carsyn is still following me. I stop dead in my tracks. She is gone. I hurry and sprint back in the opposite direction. I then hear my name call out. "Chloe!"

"Hayden, where are you?" I yell back in vain. I know he can't hear me over the rain. I run in the direction of his voice. I then spot him, I race over to him.

"Hayden! I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention." I say clasping his hand.

"No, it's my fault. You shouldn't have come back." He says with a smile.

I start to cry. "I always thought, you would leave me to face a Career, but instead I did that to you." I place my hands over the wound in his chest.

"It's not your fault, you did the right thing. Just win it for me." He says chocking out the last words.

"No don't say that, you'll be fine. We will all be fine." His cannon then goes off. I give a terrifying scream; I don't care if others can hear me. I then sit there holding his hand, as my tears and his blood mix. The rain then stops falling, and the clouds part revealing the sun. Even that isn't beautiful to me anymore.

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote for your favorite tribute on the poll. I'll try to update quicker.**

* * *

 _The Fallen_

Hayden Grimes D6, Stabbed in chest with trident by Carsyn Odair


	26. Luck

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy lately with school. I hope you don't hate me. It's day four of the games I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cleavus Montagne, D7**

I consider myself unlucky. I have been in the same hole for three days. During the storm a tree feel over the top, which prevents me from even seeing the sky. The water all drained into this hole causing me to be waist deep in murk. I can almost jump and reach the log. I am just mere inches from grabbing it. I haven't eaten in the time period either. I can't even sit down, without being under water. There are a few lakes in Seven so I do know how to swim. I lean on the side of my hole trying to rest when I hear something land in the water. I open my eyes, and see a sponsor gift. I quickly open it. Inside is about four feet of rope. Perfect.

I loop the rope around the log, and tie a slipknot into it. I jump and grab the rope. My arms yell in protest from lack of strength. I keep holding on though. I am almost out of the hole, when I lose my grip. I splash back into the water below. I curse under my breath. I grab a hold of the rope again. I pull myself up and climb to the top. I grab hold of the side of the hole, and pull myself out. Now I just have to find the little brat that put me in there.

 **Bellona Clemens, D2**

Randon and I climb up the mountain looking for Xander and Witherly. I didn't get too bad hurt in the fight with Amethyst due to my powers, and after all I am a better Career. I will prove myself. We are about half way up the mountain when we hear a scream. We race in the direction of the shout. We both dart around a corner and see Witherly, Xander, and Sapphire fighting. Well actually there are six Witherlys and Xanders. Sapphire blasts a fire ball into one of the Witherlys. Witherly then dissolves, but somehow reforms.

"How are you guys doing that?" I ask.

Before any of them can answer, Sapphire shoots a rocket at me and Randon. We jump out of the way. Sapphire engulfs herself with flames, but doesn't seem to be affected. She shoots balls of fire at each Witherly and Xander, but somehow they keep popping back up. Sapphire shoots another blast in my direction. Randon uses the water from a puddle to douse the flame. He then redirects the water to splash Sapphire. Her flames go out, and a Xander charges from behind and stabs her. Flames burst from her mouth as she screams. She falls to the ground as a pool of blood surrounds her. Then, all of the Witherlys and Xanders disappear.

 **Xander Freamur, D11**

Xander and I walk out from behind a rock. Bellona and Randon stand awestruck by the performance that they just saw, we both laugh at their expressions.

"How… How is that possible?" Randon stammers out.

"Just a simple trick of the mind." I say with a laugh.

"Our power is to create hallucinations and such." Witherly adds.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you could do that." Bellona says gesturing over to the deceased, Sapphire. She lies in a pool of blood, a puncture wound in her back. Most punctures don't bleed much, so I know that I hit a vital. Or at least one of me did. That would be my first kill in the arena so far and it has only been four days.

"Well, I know one thing I am definitely lucky that, you both decided to be in an alliance with me." Randon says with a smirk.

"As do I, I feel honored to fight by your side." Bellona adds.

"Where do ya'll want to go next?" I inquire.

"I don't care if we just stay in the mountains for the night, and then go into the forest in the morning. We are almost out of food, and since there is like no Cornucopia left, the forest is our best option," Randon states, "I could set some snares around here and try to catch something for breakfast."

"That sounds like a plan to me." I say.

 **LaQuenda Perry, D8**

My allies and I walk through the woods gathering roots and berries. The malnourishments of the games are taking toil now. I can feel my muscles getting weaker, and I feel more exhausted every day. Thankfully the only muscle I need for these games, is my voice. When it finally quit raining, Katrina said that it would be a good time to gather food. I heard a cannon before the down pour quit, so I guess sunshine is the reward for the rest of us, even though the death of that tribute will eventually cause punishment for the rest of us. Then, just about an hour ago I heard another cannon. I reach down to pick a round, purplish-blue, berry.

"Is this one safe?" I ask Katrina.

"Yes, that is a blueberry. My grandmother can make a wonderful pie out of that."

"I wish I had some pie." Christian laughs.

We then all chuckle at his remark, mostly because we know that we may never have pie again, but yet we are surrounded by its ingredients. Ironic once you think about it. The laughter is quickly silenced by Katrina gasping and pointing through the trees. Running, with super speed, straight towards us knife held high, is the notorious Cleavus. We quickly collect all off our supplies. We all know that we can't take him, and I don't why we are running because he does have super speed. Wait a minute. I swiftly turn around and raise my palm outwards towards him.

"Stop!" I yell as powerfully as I can.

To my surprise, Cleavus stops dead in his tracks. He gives me a confused look, but it vanishes into a sneer.

"Don't look at me like that." His sneer is gone in a blink of an eye, and is replaced by a look of confusion. I can't believe my charmspeak works so well. Even my allies back away cautiously as the see what I can do.

"Take this stupid spell off me and fight me…"

"Oh, just shut-up." I interrupt. His mouth closes shut without another word.

"Now, just put down the knife," he drops his knife. I don't want to kill him, I want to make him suffer, for Katrina's sake. "Now, I want you to leave and to never come back. Go die in a hole, for all I care, and make it impossible for you to get out." I added the last part just to see if he would do that. He gives me that confused look again, before sprinting off in the direction he came.

"Do you think that, he will really go die in a hole?" Katrina asks.

"I don't know, I have never told anyone to die before." I reply back.

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote for your favorite tribute on the poll. I'll try to update quicker.**

* * *

 _The Fallen_

Sapphire Vixen, District 12, stabbed in the back by Xander Freamur


	27. Burning Illness

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm on Christmas break so I hope to update a lot sooner. Thanks for all the support! It's day five of the games and I hope you enjoy. This is just a quick update sorry for any mistakes. I will try to update sooner and try to add more details to the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story you can review or pm me. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

I wasn't surprised to see Sapphire's face in the sky, but I was surprised to see Hayden's. He was one of the highest scoring tributes. I lay on the rocky ground of the mountain, using my pack as a pillow and just stared up at the stars. I pondered on the meaning of life, and about other things; the Hunger Games, the universe, my family, and life before Panem. One of my favorite quotes is that "The universe demands to be noticed." Is it our ancestors' faults for the games, or did the universe just get bored and decided to have a new way of life? I also wondered if all pain was just a punishment of the universe given unto us. I thought about the pain my family must be going through, the pain of the other tributes present and past, and the pain of the Districts. Is it all just the universe being envious?

I now sit on a rock, cooking a rabbit over the fire. It was the only thing I caught in my traps. Sweat rolls down my back, not only from the fire but the intense heat of the air and my fever. The deaths of the past tributes have caused the temperature to rise from about 65° F to about approximately 100° F and it is still dawn. Streams of water flow downhill from, the melting snow caps of the mountain. The reason I have a fever is because of Hayden. As punishment of his death, high fever and nausea sweep through our bodies.

"How's breakfast coming?" Bellona asks.

"It's coming, but we will need to find more food by the end of the day."

Bellona then gives a series of coughs before sitting beside me.

"How do you think Carsyn is doing?"

"She is a smart girl; I wouldn't be surprised if she was eating a feast right now."

 **Saige Holstein, D10**

I watch the girl from Four, Carsyn, eat her stale bread. I sit perched up in the tree above her. I saw what she did to Hayden. I guess bread is all she gets for an award. My stomach growls, the noise rumbling inside me. Carsyn doesn't seem to hear it, though. I sigh in relief. Carsyn eats about half the loaf before standing up and stretching her arms and back. She places the loaf beside her pack and grabs her trident. She then turns and walks into the bushes. She must've needed to go to the bathroom. I wait a small number of seconds before dropping from my branch and scooping up the bread. I then sprint off in the other direction.

I don't make it far before I have to quit to catch my breath. I touch my forehead and realize that my fever is coming back. I took some pills from the first-aid kit, but they must be wearing off. Not wanting to waste the pills, I sit down and take a rest. I know that my symptoms are only temporary. I pinch off a small piece of the bread and place it in my mouth. The bread is almost sweet. I take off my pack and look at my supplies. There is a knife, a slingshot, rope, arrows, and a small bottle of water, which is nearly empty. As I place my supplies back into my pack and putting the knife at my belt I hear a sound. I look up and see Chloe, flying through the air her long curved blade in her hand, and a blue pack slung across her shoulder. She doesn't seem to notice me as she soars on by.

 **Allison Ross, D5**

Ashley and I sit in the shade of a tree, trying to escape the intense heat of the arena. It must be about 110° F. Ashley keeps coughing and has a fever. I'm not as sick as her, I just feel nauseous. It must be from the whole self-healing thing. She grew some plants that were supposed to ease the fever and cough, but none of them worked well. To keep us entertained she grows different flowers and fruits around us. We tried many fruits that she didn't even know was called. She just thought about fresh, sweet, fruit, and then a large green oval shaped melon sprouted from the earth. My favorite fruit is some type of oval shaped, fuzzy fruit. You have to peel off the fuzzy skin, to get to the sweet insides. The inside is a bright green, and it has tiny black seeds.

"How much longer do you think we will live off fruit, berries, and vegetables?" I ask Ashley.

"We can last a couple days, but we really need some protein." In that moment, a parachute lands ten feet away from us. I quickly crawl over to it and open it. Inside are twelve strips of beef. I give out a small gleeful laugh and hurry back over to Ashley.

"I guess they liked your plant magic," I say with a laugh. We both take a strip of meat and slowly chew it. The saltiness makes my mouth dry, but we really do need the protein.

"Let's go to the stream, and cool off in the water," Ashley says with a smile.

When we walk out of the forest, to the stream we are struck with disappointment. The stream is bone dry. Even the rocks aren't damp. We both slump down into the grass. I knew that these games were tough, but I didn't think that they were going to be this hard. Every move we make seems to be the wrong one. Ashley and I make our way underneath the shade of a tree. Ashley grows more flowers, and I make up names for them.

 **Witherly** **Frumpter, D11**

I lay with Xander in a damp cave, trying to escape the reach of the heat. Randon and Bellona keep watch at the mouth. I stare into his green eyes, and he stares into my one blue and one dark brown eyes. It feels like we are the only people in the world even though Randon and Bellona are only a couple feet away. He takes his finger and moves it from my scar, down my neck, and onto my collar bone. I give a soft laugh. He smiles at me, his white teeth illuminating the cave. I know that we may only have a few days left together, but I want to spend every second with him. Is that selfish of me? He places his hand over my heart. My face reddens, but he doesn't seem to notice in the dark. My heart is beating so fast. Inside, I pray he doesn't feel it but I know that he does. I take his hand from my chest and intertwine my finger into it. He kisses me once. I feel goose bumps prickle across my skin. His kisses never get old. I feel sweat start to trickle down my back I don't know if it is from, the air, the fever, nervousness, or just the fact that he is beside me. He takes my hair and curls it around his finger. I then return the kiss that he gave me earlier. Our lips touching, and in that moment, I know that I will never lose him. His kisses then travel down my neck onto my shoulder. Ecstasy rushes through my body. I don't want this moment to end.

"Do ya'll want us to leave?" Randon shouts back at us.

"No, it's fine!" I yell back, a little embarrassed.

I sit up onto my elbows; Xander gives me a quick kiss before standing up. We walk to the mouth of the cave and sit beside Randon and Bellona. I didn't realize how much time had passed. The sun has already set and it is twilight. The Panem signal lights up the sky, followed by the sound of the anthem. No faces are shown. Immediately my fever is gone, and the temperature drops to its normal level.

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote for your favorite tribute on the poll. I'll try to update quicker.**


	28. Hunger Games

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I wanted to enter this earlier but it's been a crazy week. Day Six of the Games it's almost been a week. This chapter gets a little dark in a spot so please don't hate me for it. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story you can review or pm me. Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chloe Abalone, D6

I float above the trees aimlessly. I carry my Khopesh in hand. You might say that I am looking for water. After the blistering heat of yesterday, all the water is dried up. Maybe, it will rain soon. I have been flying around almost nonstop since Hayden left. I can't believe that he is actually gone. He was my only friend in these games. I glide towards the cliff side. For Hayden's sake I look for a way down to the beach below. There is no sign of a path. I don't want to risk flying down, because if there isn't a path then the Gamemakers probably don't want you down there.

I sit down on the cliff side and dangle my feet over the edge because I am a rebel. I look out across the waves and think about my life back home. My mother is probably in a panic. I told my neighbor, Mrs. Glyck, to never let her have morphline. My worst nightmare is of her to become a morphling. Mrs. Glyck probably doesn't even remember me, she is so old. My mother must be more nervous than me. If I never come back, she will never be the same. I remember how her blue eyes sparkled, and her smile lit up the whole room. Her golden curls and how I always asked her why I couldn't have the same hair as hers. My hair is more of strawberry blonde color. I remember the time that I asked about my father, and she told me that I had never had a father. I never asked anymore questions about him. I also remembered when Jet and I would play in the kitchen floor. He would play with his trucks and me with my dolls. Thinking about home brings tears to my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away. A new fire ignites inside me, a flame burning with passion and strength. I know now that I must win now not just for my mother, my District, or even Hayden, but for myself.

Carsyn Odair, D4

My stomach grumbles in protest. I am steaming mad, how did someone steal my bread. They didn't take my pack, just the bread. The one thing that I needed most. I was gone for five minutes. I am so angry. Now, I storm through the woods looking for anything to eat. I should have spent more time at the edible plants and bugs station. I know that Randon spent some time there. Maybe I should look for him. No, he left me alone. Obviously, he doesn't want my help in winning these games. I can't believe that I thought that I could trust him. I then spot a bush with red berries on it. On the other side of the bush, a group of tributes stands talking.

"Are these poisonous?" I hear a girl ask. I notice her pointing at a bush with berries similar to mine.

"No, but I think we have enough. Let's head back to camp." The other girl replies.

I then see a boy walk into the clearing carrying a basketful of berries.

"There is someone here," He says bluntly.

All three of them rush off in the opposite direction, one girl exceptionally fast. I question on whether or not I should follow them, but my stomach grumbles. I guess that means a no. I rush over to the bush that the girl with black hair said was not poisonous. I recognized her as the girl from Seven, Christina or something like that. I immediately start plucking berries and start to stuff my face. I guess I finally realized why they call it the "Hunger" Games.

Cleavus Montagne, D7

I sit in my hole again. I can't believe that the stupid girl convinced me to come back in here. Not only that but to move the log, to prevent me an escape. I killed her District partner in the Bloodbath, but he didn't use any of that black magic. My grandmother taught me about witches and voodoo. She said to never get into that stuff. The pain of my stomach is unbearable. I haven't eaten since breakfast before the Bloodbath. That was seven days ago. My thoughts have been clouded, so I have been concentrating on things to keep me to earth. I don't think that they have been helping.

My stomach grumbles once more. The sun is almost directly above me. It must be about noon. I reach my hands up to the sky, hoping by some imaginary force, that I will lift out of the hole. I then notice my hands, my fingers. My mouth starts to drool. Before I know it, I have my knife out. I place my hand against the wall. In one quick motion I slash the knife across my index finger. I yell out in pain. My finger lies at my feet and blood runs down my hand. I rip part of my jacket and wrap it around the stump that once was my finger. The fabric is drenched in blood, but I still apply pressure. I reach down and grab my finger, my stomach moans once more. I heard once that biting through a carrot takes more force than biting through your finger. With this thought I plop the finger into my mouth.

The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. The bones crunch under my teeth, the skin being ripped apart. I give a satisfying gulp. The taste takes my mind into the time that I went on my attack. I feel a new high. Once more I place my hand on the wall and cut three more fingers off. The pain rips through my body, and I yell louder than I ever had. I place all three fingers into my mouth. With each bite, it is taking me closer and closer to madness. I rip more fabric and wrap around my hand. The blood covering my arms and it is splattered across my shirt. The lack of blood causes me to see black splotches. I feel my feet collapse underneath me, and I fall into blackness.

Christian Shawn, D10

Katrina, LaQuenda, and I make back to camp safely. We had a successful picking we got two basketfuls of berries. I trust that Katrina is right about which ones are poisonous and which ones aren't. I honestly can't tell a difference, between the different shades of red, blue, orange, and even white.

"Do you know who that was?" LaQuenda asks.

"I know that it was a girl, and she was older and alone. So most likely Chloe or Carsyn." I reply.

"Well, at least, she, whoever she is, didn't follow us." Katrina articulates.

"She thought about it, but decided to eat instead."

"I hope that she doesn't eat too many of those berries, LaQuenda pointed out. Eating too much Argamold will give her a bad stomach ache."

"Which ones were those again?" LaQuenda asks pointing at the assortment of berries.

"They are the red ones with the gold colored center," Katrina says with a smile.

Darkness slowly creeps across the sky. The Panem symbol flashes across the sky. The anthem blares across the arena. Once again no faces are shown in the sky. I expect something will happen tomorrow. "I will take first watch." LaQuenda pipes in. I climb up a tree and use my pack as a pillow, and slowly drift off into sleep.

* * *

 **Hopefully, you liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote for your favorite tribute on the poll. I'll try to update quicker.**


	29. The Announcement

**It's day seven! A full week! With it being three days since the last tribute died and 13 remain the Gamemakers are getting restless. A twist is announced in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story you can review or pm me. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

 **Saige Holstein, D10**

I roam the woods, looking for rabbits or squirrels. These games seem to have a lack of animals in it, especially for it to have a forest. I have only managed to kill a squirrel with my slingshot. Last night I set some traps using the rope and arrows, but nothing was in them. After walking around a little while longer without seeing anything, I decide to start a fire. Dawn is just breaking, so other tributes won't be able to see the smoke well. I use wood from the surrounding birch and hickory trees, just in case though. I learned in training that these trees give off the least amount of smoke when burning.

I cook the squirrel, and eat about half of it. I wrap the rest up in some plastic and put inside my backpack. I know that I should be watching my back. It has been a whole two days since someone has died. With thirteen of us left that is a depressing number to the Capitol. The Gamemakers are probably coming up with some terrible mutt or disaster to make the games more interesting. I have been moving around, and the only people I have seen since the Bloodbath is Chloe, Carsyn, and Cleavus. Everybody else is in an alliance, so something big is coming.

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

Christian, LaQuenda, and I sit in the meadow on the edge of the woods. The soft green grass tickles my legs. We all plop the colorful berries into our mouths. The berries' sweet juices quench all of our thirst and hunger. I look down and stifle a laugh, as I notice the vibrant stains on my shirt. I look out across to the Cornucopia, the ground black around it. Even the gold, has melted in some places. The Cornucopia is a great symbol of these games, and seeing it be practically destroyed must have made the Gamemakers mad. I also wish that Micah didn't burn everything, because now the rest of us are with a minimum amount of supplies.

"Did you notice all of these flowers at the beginning of the games?' Christian asks.

"No, I actually don't." I reply. The meadow seems to sprout a variety of different flowers. Blue, pink, red, yellow, and any other color you can imagine blanket the pasture.

"You would think that we would have noticed them." LaQuenda says.

I look back over to the Cornucopia. What I see startles me. Crawling up the side is a vine. The vines travel across the outside and curl around the tail. Fruits start to bud from these vines. Soon the whole Cornucopia is enveloped in fruits and vines.

"Do you think that is the Gamemakers doing?" I ask.

"No, why would the Gamemakers do that." LaQuenda replies.

"It must be the girl from Nine I didn't realize someone was that close." Christian says.

"Where do you think she is?" LaQuenda asks him.

"Look! Over there, she is on the other side of the meadow. It's her and the girl from Five. I don't think they have spotted us yet."

"Well I don't want to risk it." I say. We quickly gather our supplies and hurry back into the woods.

 **Ashley Nicole, D9**

Allison and I sit once again on the edge of the tree line. All day we have sat here looking across the meadow. We haven't seen anybody, which is weird since there are thirteen of us left. That is a high number for day seven. Trying to pass the time away, I made the Cornucopia into a work of art. Vines of all types encase the outside. We have had plenty of food, but we do need some water. The stream has been dry since Sapphire died.

"Do you think that there will be water in the marsh?" Allison asks.

"I don't know. The stream runs from there, so I doubt it."

"Maybe there is a pool of water or something. We should at least look."

"What if there are tributes in there?"

"So what. I think that we can take them."

"With just a knife?"

"A knife and some sick plant power. I have confidence that we could beat anyone."

"I guess you're right. We can go check it out."

"I'm always right." She says with a smile.

We gather our things, and walk along the edge of the woods. We cross over into the marsh. The tall grass comes to our shoulders, and the ground squishes under our feet. I look down and notice that my shoes are covered in mud. A few meters further and a small clear pond enters our view. I give Allison a tight hug. "You are a genius!"

"I told you so."

 **Xander Freamur, D11**

We all sit beside the fire, as the sun starts to set over the horizon. Today we got a sponsors' gift, broth, rice, and some orange slices. Bellona said that she has never had oranges before, which was a shock to me and Xander. After trying a slice, Bellona said that she liked it.

"I think that something big is about to happen." I say sternly.

"Why do you say that?" Bellona asks.

"There haven't been any deaths for the past few days, and there are thirteen of us left. The Capitol must be getting bored."

"Xander's right, the Gamemakers must be planning something." Randon says.

"We should all be ready to run if something is to happen." Witherly says.

Our conversation is interrupted by the anthem playing across the arena, followed by the seal of Panem. To our surprise Julius Hauptman, the commentator's, voice echoes around us.

"Attention, tributes! Congratulations on making it thus far into the games. Since each of you show great strengths in surviving with such a lack of supplies, the Gamemakers have decided to award you. Tomorrow morning at sunrise, the Cornucopia shall be restocked with essential supplies. It is in your best interest to be there. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"That's a surprise." Bellona says. "Since when do the Gamemakers want to help us?"

"They don't. They just want another bloodbath." I say.

"Are we going to go?" Randon asks.

"I don't think we should, there will be plenty left over after everyone else is gone." states Witherly.

"So we should go tomorrow afternoon instead of that morning." I say.

"Tomorrow afternoon sounds good to me." Bellona says with a smile.

* * *

 **Hopefully, you liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote for your favorite tribute on the poll. I'll try to update quicker.**


	30. Bloodbath Part 2

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating for like 12 years, but I am back and hopefully you will continue reading. My computer crashed and deleted all my saved files for this story, then I was busy with school and sports, and then I wasn't feeling it, but I'm ready to continue this story. I'm writing this on a tablet so sorry for any format errors. Let the games begin...again! It's day 8 and time for a feast, the remaining tributes are now making their way to the Cornucopia, and yes there will be death enjoy!**

 **LaQuenda Perry, D8**

"I'm going to use my super speed to gather as many supplies that I can. You and Christian will watch my back, and make sure nobody hurts me." Katrina says to me. We are sitting around in a circle as Katrina draws out our plan in the dirt with a stick.

"Okay, but please be quick. Just grab the essentials. A weapon or two wouldn't hurt since we only have a sword." I say back to her. I really hope no one gets hurt.

"Well let's get going the sun is about to rise." Christian says.

We rise and start making our way to the Cornucopia. A half hour later we are standing at the edge of the woods waiting. We look out across the meadow and don't see any other tributes. They must be hiding like us. As the first rays of sunlight break over the horizon, a small chime rings across the arena. Small parachutes start to fall from the sky landing around the Cornucopia. Without another second to spare we sprint out of he woods.

Katrina is the first at the Cornucopia. Soon other tributes arrive. Carsyn, Ashley, Allison, Saige, and Chloe are the other tributes here. Chloe floats above our heads grabbing the parachutes before they even hit the ground. "That's not fair!" I hear someone shout. A vine shoots out of the ground and wraps around Chloe's ankle, and jerks her down. Chloe screams as she is pulled out of the air. Before she hits the ground a trident flies through the air and impaled her in the stomach. Chloe screams in pain and a cannon soon sounds. A trail of water pulls the trident out of Chloe' s abdomen and into Carsyn's hands.

"You're weak just like your boyfriend," Carsyn says laughing.

I turn to find Katrina and watch her blur around searching through the parachutes gathering supplies. _Hurry!_ I scream in my head. I then feel a sting in my arm. When I look down I see my jacket is ripped and blood running down my arm. It's just a scratch but it still hurts. I turn to see Ashley with some throwing knives. Before she can throw another knife I yell out to her, "Stop what you are doing and leave this place." She gives me a confused look before running away towards the marsh.

 **Allison Ross, D5**

I watch as Katrina, Christian, and LaQuenda run away into the woods. LaQuenda is behind them gripping her arm, she must be hurt. I look for Ashley, I can't find her! She's not on the ground or in the Cornucopia, she must have ran off. I hear a grunt and turn and look in horror as I watch Carsyn and Saige fight. Saige is only 13, too young to be in these stupid games. I just saw Carsyn kill Chloe, so I know Sauce doesn't stand a chance. I quickly grab a nearby weapon, a spear, a practiced a little bit with them in training. I focus on Carsyn. I don't want to kill her, just to help Waive escape. Dairy and Carsyn fight back and forth. Carsyn lunges at Sauce with her trident, but Saige evades each one. I wait anxiously, trying to get a good shot. Saige manages to nic Carsyn's leg. It's my chance, I take aim and throw the ar with all my might.

It sails through the air. It doesn't hit its intended target. Carsyn moved at the last second. It misses Carsyn by a few inches and instead impales Saige in the chest. Carsyn looks at me, "Thanks" she says to me before grabbing a few packs and sprints to the north woods. Saige staggers to the ground gasping for air. "No,no,no," I stutter as I race to her. I cradle her head, it wasn't suppose to hit her. I can't seem to find any words to apologize to her. She doesn't even cry out and her canon soon sounds. I can't help but cry for her. The hum of the hovercraft knocks me out of my daze. I grab a few packs before running back into the marsh.

 **Bellona Clemens, D2**

Two cannons. Two cannons have gone off since the son rose. I honestly expected more. We all sit around a fire, it's kind of our thing now. Randon cooks some type of lizard over it. It's not much, but we'll make do. We decided that this afternoon we would head to the Cornucopia to gather left over supplies.

"Who's cannons do you think they were?" I hear Witherly ask quietly.

"I hope one of them was for Christian." I say.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because he is a strong tribute, and I'm pretty sure he killed Caspian."

"I thought you said you didn't like Caspian?" Randon asks with a mouth full of lizard.

"I didn't but he was from home."

"I think that one of them was for Chloe." Xander says.

"Why Chloe?"

"I don't think she will be able to focus as much now that Hayden is gone."

"That is true but..."Witherly's statement is cut off by the sound of a loud _squeak!_ All of heads snap to attention. I look up the mountain to see a large herd of multicolored bird mutts. The birds then start to run towards us. "Not them again," Xander moans.

We all quickly grab our gear and start to sprint for the woods. The birds are fast and quickly catch up to us. Their feathers reflect the sun's rays with the colors of the rainbow. I trip and fall hard on the ground. The others keep running, "Guys wait!" I yell getting to my feet. They all stop and look at me.

The birds have caught up to us and glare waiting for us to make a move. "Go on without me I will hold them off." I plead to them.

"No, we can make it, just come on." Witherly pleads backs.

"No, they will keep chasing us. Go on without me I have invincibility, remember," I say trying to hold back the tears.

"But won't matter against..." Randon starts but I interrupt him before he can finish. "Just go!"

Witherly takes Randon's hand and drags him off into the woods. I turn back to the birds which are still staring. I grasp my daggers in both hands and glare as fiercely back at them. I charge at them letting one tear fall and one thought in my mind; _I hope my mom is proud._

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

It's twilight now Witherly, Xander, and I sit on a log in the woods. I have heard three cannons today. I know that one of them was for Bellona. I can't get her look of determination and courage out of my head. None of us have said a word since we heard the third cannon a few hours ago. We ran for what seemed like an eternity before we heard the cannon's echo. She told me in the beginning that her invincibility didn't work against mutts and natural effects and that must have been true.

Our silence is taken away by the sound of the anthem. We all look up to the sky. The Panel seal is followed by the face of Bellona Clemens of District Two. Witherly gives out a yelp and I have to force down my anger. The other two faces are of Chloe and Saige. I expect that they died at the Cornucopia. We never did make it there today.

"II'll take first watch." I say to Witherly and Xander.

They slowly crawl to a place below a tree. Witherly is still crying and Xander is trying to comfort her. They hold each other tightly. I wish I had someone to care for me now. The moon rises above us shining its light around me. It is my only source of light didn't make a fire; it wouldn't have been the sam without Bellona. It will never be the same again.

I stare out into the trees. Looking and listening for any movement. I hear a bush rustle beside me. I raise my sword. I then don't hear anything not even the wind or crickets. I am also hit with a sudden wave of nausea and fatigue. A yellow serpent with blue splotches across its body slithers out of the bush. I slice it's head off and yellow seeps from its neck, disintegrating the leaves around it. I realize then what is happening, it's the wrath of the deities.

 **Wow, intense right! I hope you all enjoy and I plan to start upsetting more. Please review and take the poll if you havnt already. The next chapter will be interesting the tributes will have to face mutts from Ares (D2), sickness from Hermes(D6), and deafness from Hera(D10). Thanks for sticking with this story and reading.**

 ** _THE FALLEN_**

 _Chloe Abolone, D6, Trident thrown into stomach by Carsyn Odair_

 _Saige Holstein, D10, speared in chest by Allison Ross_

 _Bellona Clemens, D2, killed by giant bird mutations_


	31. The Wraths

**A?N: Hey everybody! It's Day 9 and the wraths shall be unleashed on the tributes. There will be more mutt attacks, silence, and the tributes will be plagued with sickness for the day. Read and Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christian Shawn, D10**

I wrap a bandage around LaQuenda's arm as Katrina keeps watch. The medicine we go from the Cornucopia is already seeming to help with the healing. LaQuenda winces in pain as I tie off the bandage. I feel someone hit me on the shoulder. I turn and see Katrina. She mouth moves but of course I don't hear any words come out. The fast movement of her lips and bulging eyes say enough. I help La Quenda stand up and hand her a small sword. Mutts have been attacking us all day At first they were just small snakes but as the day passes they have become even more dangerous. Luckily known of the mutts have ambushed us. They always seem to slowly approach. Maybe the Gamemakers thought surprise attacks would lead to too many deaths since the tributes wouldn't even hear the mutts attack. I catch movement in the underbrush and grip my sword tightly in my hands.

A large spider jumps through the brush towards the left of me. Before it even lands on the ground I slash my sword across its body. It instantly turns to dust. For some odd reason, all of the mutts beside the small snakes have turned to golden dust once they are killed. Another fuzzy black spider jumps out and scuttles towards Katrina. She steps out of the way and thrusts her knife into the side of the spider. I see LaQuenda defending off another one and I go to help her. I slice one of the spiders legs and its head turns to me, it's beady yellow eyes glaring at me. It charges at me, it's fangs dripping saliva. I turn to run but am knocked over. I roll over to find another spider has joined the fight. I look over to Katrina and LaQuenda but both of them are fending off a spider. Both spiders start to stalk towards me. I try to dodge their fangs and legs. One spider leaps forward and I slice across its abdomen and it falls to the ground as dust. Katrina plunges a knife into her spider and runs to help LaQuenda.

I crawl backwards on my butt until I'm pinned up against a tree. I would yell out for help but it wouldn't do me any good. My arms sting from exhaustion as I block off the spider's attacks. I manage to kick the spider in the face. It is dazed for a few seconds and I raise my sword to attack. The spider quickly compensates and shoots a web at my hand. I'm shocked to see my hand and sword stuck to the tree. I close my eyes as the spider lunges at me. I then open them when I feel a pat on my shoulder. It's LaQuenda and I see Katrina standing over me with a knife. I give her smile and mouth the word thanks. LaQuenda cuts the web that attached my hand to the tree. None of us seem to be severely hurt just a few bruises. I open my pack and grab my canteen and take a few sips. A sudden wave of nausea then washes over me. I have to force myself to not vomit. Today really sucks.

 **Allison Ross, D5**

Even though I have self-healing abilities I still feel the wrath of Hermes, which is sickness. I walk through the marsh coughing in silence looking for Ashley. I haven't seen her since the Cornucopia. I hope that she isn't hurt. I tread through the murky water making sure that there aren't any mutts. I have already killed an alligator mutt this morning. It was large and scary but surprisingly very slow and was easier to kill than I thought. It still cut a few good cuts on my arm, but my healing has already made them into scars. The reeds are getting higher and thicker as I make my way west. Maybe Ashley looked for shelter in the tall grass.

A large inferno blasts through the sky over my head. Another one shoots through the grass a few feet from me turning it ablaze. I run through the reeds towards the source of the flames, Ashley might be in trouble. I break through the tall grass into a clearing. Inside the clearing I find Ashley fighting off what looks to be a giant snake that breathes fire. The snake is at least twenty feet long and six feet around. It has black and white markings traced across its smooth body. I run across the swamp and stand beside Ashley readying my halberd. Ashley gives me a smile. The basilisk breathes another gust of fire our way. Ashley raises her hand causing a large hedge of tightly woven ivy to shield us. the barricade blocks most of the flames. I run out from behind the hedge and charge towards the serpent. Ashley creates giant vines to wrap around the snake. The plants tighten preventing the basilisk from moving. I raise my halberd over my head and bring it down on the serpent's head. The basilisk then transforms into golden dust.

I rush over to Ashley and give her a hug. She winces in pain and her face saddens. I give her a questionable look. She raises her shirt to expose where something has bitten her. Two puncture marks are marked on her side. the area around the is green and purple streaks race across her side. I place my hand on her side, hoping that somehow I will be able to heal her. She grabs my hand shakes her head. She knows as much as I do that my powers don't work like that. Ashley leads me over to a dry spot and starts to write in the dirt with her finger. _Some type of large insect mutt bit me._ She writes.

 _Does it hurt? Are you going to be okay!_ I hastily scribble back into the clay.

 _It stings a little bit, bit I will be fine. I have a first-aid kit in mu pack._

 _Maybe, there is a plant that will help cure you._

 _Yeah maybe, I need to rest for a little bit, been up all night._

I nod my head. She crawls up into a ball and quickly falls to sleep.

 **Cleavus Montagne, D7**

I slash at the scorpions that crawl down into my hole. I know that these must be mutts because their bodies are blue and their stingers can actually shoot spikes at me. I only have my left thumb and palm to hold my knife, for I have eaten all of my other fingers. Bloodied fabric is wrapped around my hands. I crush some of the scorpions under my feet. I can feel the spikes entering my skin. My knife slips out of my hand and falls to the ground. The scorpions still rush into the hole. I slam my body against the side of the wall to try and kill as many as possible. They pinch my skin and pain floods through my body. Their venom courses through my body. They start to climb up my legs. I can feel them crawling over my skin and through my clothes. One scorpion shoots a spike and it hits the side of my face. I pull the half inch spike out and give out a scream. A scream of silence because not even myself can hear it. I start to yell out for help but there is no sound. I lean against the wall and collapse to the ground. Numbness spreads throughout my body and the scorpions seem to be leaving.

I know that the Capitol must be bored of me. I have spent most of the time in this damn hole doing nothing but eat my own fingers. I have no hope of making it to the end of the day. m stomach no longer hurts from hunger, for it has given up. My vision starts to blur as the poison reaches my brain. Worst of all nobody will even hear my cannon. I look up at the sun directly above me. It may be the last time for me to see the sun even if it is an illusion of the Gamemakers. I wish for a sponsor gift but I know that there is no hope.

I raise my shaking hands in front of my eyes. Nine fingers are missing. Why am I like this? Well, I know why bit why did I do it. Killing all of those people was the worst mistake I ever made. I hope Katrina wins, just so that she can have a happy life. What I did to her family can never be repaid and I hope her the best. I want her to prove to the world that she can beat me. That she could beat a monster. My breathing becomes shallower. I know the end is near, just a matter of seconds. I can't even remember my mother's smiling face. I only remember the screams of fright as I attacked her and the rest of my family. My body starts to convulse and I close my eyes accepting my fate.

 **Carsyn Odair, D4**

I sit anxiously waiting for the seal to shine in the sky. I want this day to be over. Creatures of all types have attacked me today. Giant bats attacked me this morning and pulled most of my hair out and my arms covered in scratches. I doctored the scratches easily. Then, a few hours ago a golden lion attacked me. It was easier than the horde of bats. I threw my trident into its eyes and it quickly died. I rest under a tree as the last rays of sunlight break through the foliage around me. The sunset reminds me of home. District Four has beautiful sunsets. In my opinion, they have the most beautiful. I have never been to any other District to watch their sunsets. I want to go back home to my little blue house just a few miles from the ocean. every day in the summer my parents would drive me to the ocean. I would play in the water and build sand castles. I can still smell the sea breeze and feel the ocean's spray.

The national anthem blares out across the arena. I realize that I can hear again and shout out, "Finally!" into the night sky. The seal flickers across the sky followed by the face of Cleavus. We didn't even get to hear his cannon. I wonder how he died. He got a nine training. It must have been a mutt. I don't think I ever saw him other than the Bloodbath. I saw him kill Evan and then he took off into the woods. I wonder where he was hiding out. The sun's rays quickly disappear. Now is the beginning of twenty-four hours of night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I like to hear feedback so review, please. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Next chapter will be in the arena in complete darkness. There will be a moon in the center of the sky. There will also be a sun, but it won't give off light. It is only there to help the tributes know the time of day (or night...I guess). Until then!**

* * *

 **The Fallen**

 _ **Cleavus Montagne D7,** killed by infection and scorpion mutations_


	32. Hours of Dark (reformatted)

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks to tracelynn for the review, it's really appreciated. It is day ten now, and it will be filled with...darkness. Alas, the monstrous Cleavus, (who I really didn't know how to portray) is finally gone, unleashing the wrath of Artemis. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. The original chapter had horrible formatting, but thanks tracelyn it is fixed.**

* * *

 **Witherly Frumpter, D11**

The sun slowly makes its way over the horizon. It's weird to not see the beautiful colors of the sunrise. Instead, the sun is just a red-orange sphere in a sea of black. The moon rests perfectly above us and hasn't moved since last night. The stars slowly start to fade and the only source of light is from the gloomy moon. The woods are filled with shadows and I get an eerie feeling as if we are being followed. Xander, Randon, and I all walk in a single file line, making our way to the Cornucopia. After two days we still haven't made it yet. We would have made it yesterday if we didn't have to defend ourselves from the many mutt attacks. We killed a total of twelve mutts yesterday, three of them were by my hands. In return, a parachute floated down from the sky. Randon didn't realize what our gift was, but Xander and I noticed instantly. It was two pairs of night vision glasses. Randon was amazed at how well they worked. Xander and I have used them plenty of times in the orchards back home in Eleven. Xander walks ahead of me wearing a pair, and Randon follows behind me wearing the other.

"How much farther do you think it is?" I ask out loud.

"Probably only about a half mile, at most," Xander replies.

"Uhh!" I whine back in protest. I hear Randon laugh behind me. I turn around and give him a fierce look. In the process, I trip over a rock and land on my butt. Now, both Cancer and Randon are laughing at me.

"Here," Randon says handing me his glasses. "You can use mine for awhile."

"Thank you," I smile back as he helps me back up onto my feet.

"Well, let's get a move on. Don't want to waste any daylight, now do we?" Xander says with a laugh. He thinks he is so hilarious.

 **Ashley Nicole, D9**

Allison and I tread through the murky waters of the marsh, towards the forest. I can't create plants as easily in the soggy soil. Hopefully on dry ground, I will be able to generate a plant to help with the mutt bite. My whole side has turned a green-purple color. It doesn't seem to be affected my motor skills or concentration, but it sure does hurt. I can't help but feel it will only get worse over time.

"How does your side feel now?" Allison asks me.

"Don't worry I feel fine. It will heal." I say reassuringly.

"I just don't want you to go and die on me."She says with a grin.

"I think you worry too much."

"If one doesn't worry, how does one know when to not worry?" she questions.

"Since when did you become a philosopher?"

"About two minutes ago," she confidently states.

"Oh okay," I give her a smile, "Actually, I don't think that quote even makes sense."

"No...I guess it doesn't. I just wanted to seem smart." She stifles a laugh.

"You don't have to say something smart, to be smart," I say with a wink.

"Oh, I see. Now you are the philosopher."

"Just for about two minutes now." We both start laughing. A searing pain rockets through my body. I give a gasp of breath. "Are you okay?!" Allison asks reaching for my hand.

"I'm fine, just starting to feel the effects of the bite."

"Well let's go. We need to get to dry land, to see if you can get some plants to grow."

She leads me forward. We stumble out of the bog, onto the dry land of the woods. I take off my bag and sit down under a tree. I try to concentrate to remember any plants that may help heal me. The woods are much darker than the marsh was, and I look up towards the moon. Then I see it, a shimmer of moonlight as a parachute floats down beside me. Allison looks as excited as me. Hopefully, it's medicine. I hastily open the parachute. Inside is a silver package, with a plant on the cover and its name, Moonlace. The back has instructions in shiny letters easily readable in the dark it says, "Moonlace: Blooms best in the dark."I almost start to cry from happiness. It's going to be dark for at least twelve more hours, I have plenty time to grow as much Moonlace that I need. I give the package to Allison so she can read it. I take the small white seeds and plant them in the ground. I place my hand over the earth and start to concentrate. A small bio-luminescent plant pushes out from the ground. Its silver leaves budding into beautiful chrome flowers. The plant's soft glow lights up the area around us. I hear Allison give a gasp. It is a very beautiful sight. After the first plant, it's easy for me to grow more even without seeds. As more Moonlace starts to grow Allison rushes around picking the leaves and blossoms. I hope this will work

 **Xander Freamur, D11**

Finally, after two days we make it to the Cornucopia. Even with it being restocked there aren't many provisions. I wear a pair of night vision glasses, and witherly wears the other. I stand guard as Witherly and Randon pillage through the remaining supplies. They shuffle through the dark, opening crates and gather as much stuff as possible. I told Witherly to grab plenty of food and water and to not worry about big weapons. I have my sword and she has her dagger. We are down to the final nine so I don't know how much longer our alliance will last. I see movement in the trees in front of me. I ready my sword. A flock of birds flies from the treetops. I give a breath of relief. I don't want to kill anybody if I don't have to.

"I think that is everything we need." hear Randon say. I turn around to see him and Witherly placing the last bits of supplies into the packs.

"Are you ready to move on out,"I ask.

"Actually..." Randon starts.

"What? Did we forget something?" Witherly interrupts.

"I think that we should split up." He says solemnly. "It's almost the final eight and the Gamemakers will start to try to break alliances."

"I understand," I say back. I know that he doesn't want to do this, but it will give us a better chance of survival.

" We are going to miss you. Witherly says giving Randon a long hug.

"Yeah, I am going to miss ya'll too," He says with a weak smile. He gathers his packs and sword.

"Good luck!" I yell out to him as he walks towards the woods.

"Good luck to you too! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Randon yells in a Capitol mocking tone and brandishing his sword.

"Randon, wait!" Witherly shouts. She races over to Randon and hands him her night vision glasses. They hug one last time before separating. She rushes back over to me and I see tears forming in her eyes. I grab and hold her hand.

"If we don't win, I hope that he does," she says.

"As do I," I reply, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. The moonlight showers around us, as we stare off in the direction that he left in. It's hard to watch him leave. Being in an alliance is tough in these games, being alone must be terrible.

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

I walk into the woods, trying to not run back to them. Leaving them is like leaving half of my heart. I do not have much heart left. I left most of it with my family and friends in Four. Bellona took a little of it and now Witherly and Xander have some. My father has taught me enough about the woods that I should survive on my own. I walk a few more yards in the direction of the marsh. I am distracted by a faint glow of silver. I follow the light. Under a tree I spot the girl from Nine, Ashley, grow some type of silver glowing flower. Allison walks around picking the leaves. I see Ashley clutch her side and give a small cry of pain. She must be injured. I hear them talk to each other, but I can't understand what they are saying. Allison walks right in front of me. I jump back in shock. She looks in my direction. I then realize that she can't see me.

"Ashley, run! We got a visitor from Four!" Allison yells.

Maybe she can see me. Allison grabs her halberd, and Ashley races off into the dark. I unsheathe my sword. I take off my glasses to try and make the fight fairer. I then realize how much light the plants give off. The whole surrounding area is filled with the silver radiance. I can't believe no one else has walked up on them. I turn to Allison, she's from Five so her power is self-healing. she will be hard to kill. She charges after me. Her halberd is pointed right at me. I step o the side, barely missing her charge. Her halberd shines in the silver light, the ax blade and spear head gleaming. The halberd is an interesting weapon especially for someone her size. she swings the ax blade at me. I parry with my sword. The sound of metal clashing echoes through the forest. She kicks me in the knee causing me to fall. I punch her in the gut causing her to gasp for breath. She quickly recovers and lunges at me with the spear head. I sweep to the side and bring my sword down. The long handle of the halberd breaks in two. Allison gives a squeal. She drops the weapon, it's useless now. She tries to run but trips over something and falls to the ground. She rolls over onto her back and looks me in the eyes. Her blue eyes glazing over and tears start to fall down her face. With her powers, the kill must be quick and I don't want to give her much pain. I close my eyes breaking our connection before swinging my arms across. My sword slices through her neck. She doesn't even scream. I hear a thud. I turn away not wanting to look. Her bright blue eyes have been seared into my memory I hear her cannon boom. I turn to open my eyes to see Ashley standing in front of me her knife raised. I swiftly run away but not before she causes me to stumble over a root and throwing her knife into my arm. "You are a monster!" I hear her yell into the night, followed by a shriek.

I feel tears form in my eyes but I dare not cry. She is right I am a monster. A few hours pass before the Capitol seal shines above me. Allison's face lights up. Her blue eyes still seem to be staring at me. Even after her face vanishes, I keep starring at the sky. The sun and moon replace positions. The sun shines above me, and the moon starts to rise over the horizon. The twenty-four hours of night have been replaced with twenty-four hours of day.

* * *

 **Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We are down to our Final Eight exciting right. I'm thinking of adding a chapter of the family interviews and you can review your ideas for that. I have most of them planned out already. With the new final eight, I might make a new poll. I don't know yet. Stay tune for the next update which is filled with the wrath of Apollo, twenty-four hours of daylight. I would like to hear any comments or ideas from a review or pm. Until next time!**

* * *

 **The Fallen**

Allison Ross, D5, Decapitated by Randon Hawthorne

* * *

 **The Final Eight**  
Carsyn Odair, 17, D4 Female

Randon Hawthorne, 18, D4 Male

Katrina Kramer, D7 Female

LaQuenda Perry, 14, D8 Female

Ashley Nicole, 16, D9 Female

Christian Shawn, 17, D10 Male

Witherly Frumpter, 15, D11 Female

Xander Freamur, 16, D11 Male


	33. Hours of Light

**A/N So I decided not to post the family interviews, mostly because they were boring and mostly dialogue and they got repetitive. I could never be a reporter, I would just ask the same questions over and over. Anyways on to the story. It's day Eleven and Eight tributes remain. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **LaQuenda Perry, D8**

"What do you mean we need to split up?!" I yell back to Christian.

"Calm down LaQuenda. Christian is right we need to split up. If we don't soon the Gamemakers will make us." Katrina says in a soothing voice.

"I just don't want it to come down to the three of us," Christian says quietly fidgeting with his hands.

"We don't need to split up, we should stick together. I'm only fourteen you can't leave me alone out here." I plead back.

"LaQuenda, please don't use your charmspeak on us." Katrina groans.

"Fine, if you think that this will be best." I grab the nearest backpack and knife and storm off in the opposite direction.

"LaQuenda stop we can still talk about this and divide the supplies up!" Katrina yells out to me.

I turn and glare at them, "Why bother! I'm going to end up dead anyways." I then leave and block out their calls for me to come back.

Hours pass before my temper cools off and I finally take a break and sit on a fallen tree. Two suns sit above me. One is to represent the hour of the day and the other to show that we have twenty-four hours of sunlight. I sling the green pack from my back and open it at my feet. I still can't believe that they wanted to split up. How could they just turn their backs on me? Inside the pack, I find some rope, a plastic container filled with berries and a few beef strips. Unfortunately no water. I wipe sweat from my brow and pull my hair up into a high ponytail. A small parachute falls beside me and inside I find a container of water. I take a few sips of the cool freshness. Hopefully, these supplies will last me a few days.

There are only eight of us left. Our family members and loved ones have been interviewed, and now the Capitol is eager to see who the winner will be. The only ones left are the two from Four, the descendant of the past victors, Katrina and Christian, Ashley, and the two lovers from Eleven, and of course me. The youngest tribute in the games now. I'm proud of myself I have survived eleven days in this arena and lasted longer than sixteen other tributes.

The ground beneath my feet starts to shake. The trees around me reverberate with so much force that limbs fall to the ground. The sound of the earth breaking billows around me. The trembling lasts only a minute before it subsides. _What was that?!_ I throw my bag over my shoulder and speed off towards the Cornucopia. If something is happening that is where the Gamemakers will want us to be.

 **Carsyn Odair, D4**

I stand in admiration as I stare up at what use to be the Cornucopia. Now in its spot sits a large, circular plateau with a large stone building on top. Stone steps carve up its side, they loop around the highland until they reach the top. I sprint to the steps taking two at a time. I reach the top and the Cornucopia is completely gone. Only the marble temple stands. Large white pillars surround the building. A frieze wraps around the top with a cornucopia symbol and figures fighting around it. I spot myself as one of the figures. It shows me throwing my trident into Chloe. Another one of me shows me killing Hayden in the rain. I then realize that it shows the deaths of all of the tributes. I look at the mural with awe when I hear someone run by into the building. I chase after him trident in hand. I enter the temple and find that it's a throne room. Twelve thrones are arranged in front of me in a semi-circle.

"Attention tributes, once again we have a surprise for you. Located at what use to be the Cornucopia now sits a mountain. On top of this mount, you shall find a throne room, in this throne room, there will be twelve thrones. Each of these thrones represents a District's deity. On each of these thrones, you will find a pack, inside you will find something that is of value to that deity. You may only take one pack and may not look inside of it until you have left the mountain. Failure to do this will result in your own annihilation. Thank you and as always may the odds be ever in your favor."

The last of Julius Hauptman's words ring in my ear. Only one pack how is that even fair. I was one of the first here I should be able to get as much as I want. The figure that ran by me was Randon and now he is running to each throne reading the description of the deity. "Hey! Did you not even see me or are you just too rude to even say hi." I yell out to him.

Randon jumps up and looks around bewildered. "What the heck! When did you get here?"

"I was here before you. Did you not see me when you ran in?"

"No, sorry I must have been too focused on this building." He says back eyeing the trident in my hands.

"Don't worry I won't kill you," I say with a laugh.

"I didn't expect you to." He reaches out and grabs a yellow pack from a throne and runs out without another word.

"Wow, great talk Randon," I mumble under my breath. I rush over and read the description of the throne that he took the pack from. _Apollo-Charioteer of the Sun & Healer of Gods- Powers of Prophecy, Healing, the Sun, and Music _I wonder what would be in that pack. Not wanting to waste any more time I race over to the fourth throne from the left. The description says, _Demeter-Bearer of Fruit & Seeder of the Field- Powers of Agriculture and Plants. _Maybe there will be food inside. I grab the beige bag and rush out and down the steps. I meet LaQuenda on the way down. We both stop a few steps away from each other. I lunge my trident at her. She squeaks, "Freeze!" and I immediately stop. She sprints past me and once she turns the corner up the mountain I hear, "Continue on". My body falls forward and I land on the hard steps. I curse under my breath and continue on down the steps. I will make her pay.

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

I stare at the thrones. Each one with a different design, there are only seven left meaning that five people have come before me. I didn't see anyone on my way up but they might be on their way. The only packs left are the ones from Aphrodite, Athena, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Zeus. I walk to each one and read their descriptions carefully. The two that I mostly want will either be _Athena- Patron of Athens & Leader of Heroes- Powers of Strategic Warfare, Wisdom, and Crafts _or _Hephaestus- The Lame One & Maker of Weapons- Powers of Blacksmiths, Fire, and Volcanoes_. I look at each of their thrones carefully too. Athena's has a large owl carved into the back, with a spear attached to the arm. I try to pull the spear loose from the chair but it's stuck. Hephaestus' throne is covered in scorched marks and has a large anvil at the foot of it as if it's meant as a foot stool.

I finally decide to go with Athena. I pick up the gray pack and race back down the stairs in a blur. I dash across the verdant meadow and into the southern woods. I climb up a nearby tree. I open my pack. Inside is a golden knife, with an inscription on the blade. I don't understand the language. There is also wire, rope, iodine, and a book filled with edible plants. I smile brightly; I think that I made a good choice.

I take the rest of my supplies: two daggers, blanket, and a water bottle into the gray pack. I get down from the tree and head west towards the marsh. Hopefully, there will be fresh water there. About an hour later, I reach a spring. I fill my canteen full of water and add a few drops of iodine. A half hour later I take a few sips. I am going to miss LaQuenda and Christian. I'm already bored and lonely. If I don't survive these games I hope that one of them will. Christian has his girlfriend and LaQuenda has her family. I also have my family and I will do whatever I can to get back to them.

I would be able to go back to my mom too, but unfortunately because of Cleavus I can't. I am thankful that I didn't meet here in the arena alone. I don't think I could have faced him. I feel my eyes redden thinking about my mom. I remember her beautiful auburn hair blowing in the spring breezes and her hazel eyes reflecting the colors of the forest. I remember her cooing voice telling me stories, about princesses and heroes. My favorite part was how each of them ended in happiness. It's a shame that stories like those don't happen anymore.

 **Ashley Nicole, D9**

I rub more Moonlace onto the sore on my side. The infection is almost completely gone. That is why I took the silver pack. Artemis is the goddess of the moon and the hunt. It is underneath the moon that Moonlace blooms. Inside the pack, I found a bow and twelve arrows, some pelt blankets, night vision glasses, and a small whistle. I haven't blown the whistle because I don't want to waste it if it only works once. Also if the whistle brings me danger I am too tired to face any danger.

I rest my head against the trunk of the tree that I am laying in. I look up at the starless sky. The sun has already set, but there is still sunlight. I wish I was back in Nine. The night sky is dazzling out in the wheat fields at night, lying on a blanket and just watching the stars. I remember one night when Brad took me on a date and we watched the stars until the sun came up. Thinking about Brad is weird now. I can hardly remember his face. I see only glimpses of his fiery red hair, freckles, and goofy smile.

I also remember how he beat Jerremy up at the Reaping. Even though Jerremy was a creep he did sacrifice his life to help me. For that, I am forever grateful. I never thought that I would say that about Jerremy. I never really thought of Jerremy as being anyone other than my stalker. He did have a family like I have mine. Honestly, neither of us grew up in great poverty. Sure we had to take out some tesserae but almost everybody does that.

My remembrance of my home is interrupted by the sound of the anthem playing and the sky quickly fading to black. No cannons went off today. This is weird since we did have a feast like event. The seal flickers above. No faces follow. The stars and moon start to pop out of the dark sky. There are still eight of us left. It's been over twenty-four hours since Allison died. She died trying to protect me. I shouldn't have left her. I should have stood my ground and fought alongside her like she did for me with the Basilisk. That is the past, though. I need to move on. I need to get back home to my family, to Brad. I knew that twenty-three people would have to die for me to win and I have to win.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you all liked this chapter! What did you think about the Cornucopia becoming a mountain? I tried to make the throne room like one on Mount Olympus. What was your favorite POV? Your least favorite? Review any comments. Thanks for reading!**


	34. Divine Gifts

**Hello, once again everyone. Sorry about the long wait :( I've been a little busy the past few days but I hope to have another chapter done by the end of the week. Eight tributes still remain in the arena, most have acquired packs from the throne room. It's day twelve and has been nearly two days since the last death, and theCapitolites are hungry for blood! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Christian Shawn, D10**

I rummage through the red pack that I got from the throne room. I took the pack from Ares. Ares is the god of war and strength so I figured that there would be good weapons inside. In the bag, I find five knives of varying lengths, a mace, a dozen protein bars, and helmet. The helmet is bronze with bright red flumes sticking out around it. It's like the one that Bellona wore in the Tribute Parade. I decide to take off the helmet because the flumes are a big contrast to the greens and browns of the forest around me. I'd rather not stick out. I place the supplies back into the bag but leave out the longest of the knives. It's as long as my forearm with a nice grip and a crimson red blade.

I look at my reflection in the blade and notice how horrible I look. My golden curls have turned into a matted brown mess. My face looks more sunken in, malnourishment has really been hard on me. I look at my hand and start to pick at my fingernails trying to get the dirt out of them. My whole body is covered in grime. I need to have another bath like the one my prep team gave me in the Capitol. I rub my hands up my arms and feel my scars etched into my skin. It has been nearly twelve years since the fire.

I was only about five when it happened. Every day I seem to forget the faces of my parents more and more but I will never forget that night. I awoke with my nose burning from the smell of smoke and ash. The walls around my bed were an inferno. I rushed out of my room and raced to my parents. The flames were lashing out at me and caressing my body. I grabbed the knob of their door, the hot metal scalding my skin. The load roaring of the house collapsing still echoes in my ears. I just barely made it out of the front door before the house fell in on itself. I was coughing and crying out before a swell of darkness overcame me and I passed out on my front lawn.

I woke up the next afternoon in the local doctor's house. He told me that my parents had died in the fire and that I was very lucky. I didn't feel so lucky. The doctor said that a lantern had started the fire. I had major burns across my body and it hurt to move and even to talk. Even drinking a glass of water brought tears to my eyes. The next day was my parents funeral and the day after that I entered Ms. Cloetta's Home for Orphaned Children. I was quiet at first and didn't want to talk to anyone. A few months later I saw her. The girl that I knew I would someday love. Ana Marie was the girl of my dreams. We spent the rest of the years being great friends, and eventually becoming more than that. If I win I hope to one day marry her. The ground starts to tremble under my feet and I am knocked to the ground.

 **Witherly Frumpter, D11**

Xander and I run down the stone steps of the mountain as rocks fall around us. We had just picked up our packs when the ground around us started to shake. We must have been the last one to get a pack. We race down taking three steps at a time. The flat ground is getting closer and closer. We both jump off the side about ten feet above of the ground. We hit the ground rolling. The loudest roar sounds around us. I cover my eyes as the whole mountain comes crashing down in a cloud of dust and debris. After the roaring has ceased I open my eyes. The dust settles and in the place of the mountain now sits the normal Cornucopia. No sign of any destruction remains. I quickly give Xander a hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"We survived!" He says kissing me back as he runs his hands through my hair. I hold him tightly against me. "C'mon let's look around here and gather some supplies. Then we can go find some cover and look in our packs." I nod in approval and grab his hand and enter the Cornucopia. What we find inside astonishes me. There is nothing! Not a box of matches or empty canteens, nothing! "I guess we are on our own from now on," I say.

"Yeah seems that way. Let's go into the woods and see what's inside our packs. I don't want to be out here in the open." He says back and we run into the northern woods.

We enter the woods and climb up a nearby tree. I open the two packs. One pack is dark blue, to represent Zeus, and the other light blue, to represent Hermes. Inside the pack for Zeus, I find a pack of jerky, lightning stickers, and a flashlight.

"Lightning stickers?" I ask bewildered.

"They are pretty sweet." He says placing one on the end of my nose. "See, you look ten times cooler now."

"You're weird," I say with a laugh.

"Let's see what is inside Hermes's pack," Xander reaches into the pack and pulls out a compass, ball of twine, and a pair of sneakers.

"Nice shoes," I snicker. The shoes are blue high tops with white feathers sprouting out from the sides.

"There is a sticker here on the sole," He says. "Shoes do not make you fly," he reads out loud.

"Since when did shoes make people fly?"

"I don't know, must be a Capitol thing."

"Did everybody get weird stuff like us?"

"What are you talking about? This is some pretty cool things!" He says with a smile as he tosses the ball of twine between his hands.

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

Inside my yellow pack, I found a whistle, a deck of cards, and a first aid kit. The whistle is a golden color and has a picture of the sun painted on the side. I place the whistle in my pocket. I don't even know which deity's pack I got. I was so shocked with Carsyn that I grabbed one and ran out. I have mixed feelings for Carsyn. She seems to be a nice person. Her grandmother helped my father. For that reason, I don't want to get close to her. How could I go on if she dies? I already lost Bellona.

The sky above me is a cascade of colors. Blue, purples, pinks, and oranges swirl around the sky. Normally, I would have thought it was close to dusk but it must only be about three in the afternoon. It has been more than two weeks since I last seen my mother's face, heard Finn's laugh, or felt my father's rough, callused hands. I remember the smell of pine and salt in the air, hearing the chirping of birds and insects outside. A sweet, melodious whistle sounds in my ears. I look up to see a Mockingjay perched on a low branch. Mockingjays have become incredibly rare in the arena. Ever since the failed second rebellion, the Gamemakers haven't taken lightly to Mockingjays. You can still find them in the districts, though. It seems weird to see one now. It tilts its head to the side, its beady eyes staring at me. I whistle a short melody that my father taught me. The bird whistles it back. The Mockingjay plays the song over and over before taking flight and flying away. The whistle disappears in the distance.

I put my hands to my side and feel the whistle inside.I pull it out. The painted sun seems to be glowing. Might as well see what it does. I place the whistle between my lips and blow. I am surprised by the sound. Instead of a high pitch, a low, deep sound comes out of it. The sun above seems to bulge and morph. The sum splits apart and a piece falls off of it. A ray of radiance falls from the sky. The light lands a few feet away from me. In the center of a spot of scorched earth lays a sword. I rush over to grab it. I grasp the hilt, the hot metal scalding my skin. I use my new kit to apply burn cream and some bandages. Maybe that's why it came together. I use the rest of the bandages to clean the wound from where Allison cut me. Luckily she cut my right arm and not my dominant left one. The glow of the blade seems to have died down some. I cautiously grip the bejeweled hilt. The sword doesn't burn me and it feels perfectly balanced in my hands. "This is cool," I say out loud.

 **Xander Frumpter, D11**

"Stay here while I go find something to eat," I tell Witherly.

"Okay, I will guard the stuff."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'm not ten years old, Xander. I can take care of myself."

"If you see anyone just hide."

"Xander don't worry I will be fine." She says giving me a small kiss.

"I will only be gone for a few minutes," I say giving her another kiss before grabbing a knife and entering the woods.

After about an hour I have gathered a few roots and berries. I even managed to kill a squirrel and now have it attached to my belt. I want to kill another one before heading back. I hope Witherly will be fine. I take a few more steps and see a gray rabbit hop a few feet away. That will do nicely. I start to run after it. My legs are pumping up and down and my heart is racing. The rabbit then shoots down a hole. I come to kneel beside the hole and reach my hand deep inside of it. I can't manage to grab it. After a few minutes, I give up and decide to wait outside and to strike when it leaves. The woods start to darken and still no sign of the rabbit. I stand up to go back when I hear the scream.

I run through the woods leaping over logs and rocks. The scream was Witherly's I know for sure. Thankfully I haven't heard a cannon yet, so I know that she is still alive. I almost reach the clearing of our camp when I hear more cries of pain. A cannon sounds. I jump into the clearing knife ready. Witherly stands over the limp body of Ashley. Grass and leaves are in her hair. Tears stream down her dirty face leaving trails in their wake. She holds a bloodied knife blade in her hands. She drops the knife at her feet and falls to the ground. I run over to her side. I make sure to check her for any woods. She is still trembling and sobbing. she doesn't seem physically hurt just mentally. I place her head in my lap and caress her face, trying to shush her cries. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. Tears still stream down her cheek. I pick her up into my arms and carry her away from Ashley. the hovercraft soon comes and takes the body away. I place Witherly on the ground beside a large oak.

"Get some rest. I will watch over you," I say kissing her hand.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I hope you like some of the Xanderly moments. Turns out Witherly may not be as strong as she thought. What did you guys think of the gifts in the packs? What packs would you have taken? Favorite/least favorite POV? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I hope to have the next one up by the end of the week. Yes, unfortunately, more death will come. Who will die and who will survive? I am adding a list of the tributes, the packs they got and the supplies inside. The Cornucopia is now empty and it will be hard to survive.**

 **Carsyn Odair, Demeter, loaf of bread, apples, & beef strips  
**

 **Randon Hawthorne, Apollo, whistle, deck of cards, & first aid kit**

 **Katrina Kramer, Athena, wire, knife, iodine, & book of edible plants**

 **LaQuenda Perry, Hera, map of the arena, knife, new jacket, & pack of jerky**

 **Ashley Nicole, Artemis, whistle, bow & arrows, blanket, & night vision glasses**

 **Christian Shawn, Ares, knives, mace, protein bars, & helmet**

 **Witherly Frumpter, Zeus, pack of jerky, lightning stickers, & flashlight**

 **Xander Freamur, Hermes, compass, ball of twine, & sneakers**

* * *

 _ **The Fallen**_

 _Ashley Nicole, D9, stabbed in chest by Witherly Frumpter_


	35. Decay

**Hey once again. So this chapter is coming out later than I hoped. Mostly because I had half of it typed then I accidently deleted it. Then I retyped it but my laptop crashed so third times a charm, right? So I'm going to hastily type this up while listening to some Gucci Mane. I also made some great ideas for a future story. I want it to be with the 6th quell and will be an SYOT. Of course, I don't want to give away too much, and I probably won't start it until this one is over. Anyways let's get along with this story. It's day thirteen, seven tributes remain, and the wrath of Demeter is upon the tributes. Also, I hope you guys don't hate me at the end.**

* * *

 **LaQuenda Perry, D8**

My arm stings as I walk through the woods. I unravel the bandage and inspect the cut across my bicep. The gash is from when I got cut when the Cornucopia got restocked. The slash seeps a green colored puss. The sight of it almost makes me gag. The area around the gash is swollen and a purple color. It is clearly infected. I sit down on a log to check inside my first aid kit for medicine. The log deteriorates beneath me and I am left sitting on the ground in a pile of woodchips and dust. all of the plants around the arena are dying and rotting. The leaves are falling off the trees and even the grass is turning brown. It is because Ashley died last night. The wrath of Demeter is that all of the plants and vegetation will die. I dig through the kit and find a bottle of pills. The side says that it is for infections. I quickly pop two pills into my mouth.

The throbbing soon stops and after a few minutes, the swelling seems to go down. the area is still splotched purple and the cut still oozes the green puss. I wrap a new bandage around the wound. I open my pack and pull out the map of the arena that I got. I decide to head north towards the mountains. The trek is rough. Many trees have fallen over and block the path and limbs from above randomly fall to the ground. After a few minutes, I come across a peculiar sight. It appears to be a hole about nine feet deep and three foot across.

I look inside the hole and it seems to be empty. Upon closer inspection I see a glisten of light, I think it might be a knife. Since I only have one, I decide to come up with a plan to retrieve the knife. A rope is laying nearby and I get the unsteady feeling this might be a trap. I decide to go with it anyways. I have my charmspeak to help me out of any ordeal. I tie the rope around a large rock, not wanting to trust the nearby trees. I slowly make my way down the hole. Once I reach the bottom I quickly grab the knife. I feel something carved into the handle of the blade. The light is too dim inside the hole, so I climb back out to read the engraving.

After pulling myself out of the pit, I sit on the edge and let my feet dangle over. I rub the dirt and grime off the handle and read the inscription. I'm frightened by what it says, "C.M.D7". I instantly realize whose this was, it must have been Cleavus's. He must have died in this hole, just like I told him too. I fling the knife back down the hole, gather my supplies and hurry off towards the mountains.

 **Xander Frumpter, D11**

Witherly and I walk hand in hand towards the Cornucopia across the meadow. The beautiful flowers that once blossomed throughout the field are now all dead. We reach the Cornucopia and sit down in its shade. Witherly hasn't told me anything about her fight with Ashley. I don't think that I actually want to know. I don't want to pressure her. She hasn't said a word since the incident.

I stare at her as she stares off across the meadow. I have heard about Annie Odair's games since she is the lone survivor of the Victor's Purge. The story of how she went mad after seeing her district partner die. Witherly's curly cinnamon colored hair waves around her beautiful face. I lean over and kiss her chapped lips. She gives a small gasp of surprise. I rub the scar that runs across her face with my thumb. The scar that reminds me that she is human and not some angel sent from heaven.

"Why did you do that?" She asks.

"Do what? Kiss my girlfriend...my fiance,"

"No, why did you kiss a monster,"

"You are not a monster,"

"I killed somebody, Xander you can't act like it's not a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing, but this is the Hunger Games; you did it to survive. Even I have killed in these games,"

"But you were protecting me. I should have just run away. I could have used hallucinations to get away."

"Witherly, you are not a monster, trust me. You are definitely too pretty to be one." She stifles a small laugh and then resumes staring off into space. I can't help but feel that I may be losing her.

 **Carsyn Odair, D4**

I take out two beef strips from my backpack and a stale roll. I sit down on the ground the dead leaves crunching underneath me. I take a bite of the strip, the saltiness making me instantly thirsty. I open my water bottle and take the last few sips. the sun blazes heat down into the arena. The weather hasn't been too bad these games, they have been mostly temperate. Some games are so cold that half the tributes freeze to death and others are so hot they die from dehydration within days. I have seen many reruns of games on TV. They are mostly post-rebellion, but every once in a while the will show earlier games. I once saw the third Hunger Games, but I can't remember who the victor was. Ironically I have never seen Annie's or Finnick's games. i don't watch them mostly because I don't want to. It seems disrespectful somehow.

A flash of purple causes me to look up. I see the girl from Eight, LaQuenda, running in the direction of the mountains. Something must have frightened her, and I don't want to wait around and see what it was. I quickly gather my things and run after her. After a few hundred yards she stops and leans against a tee to catch her breath. I almost laugh as the tree breaks under her weight and crashes onto the forest floor.

"I wish I wasn't here alone," I hear her whimper silently.

Her words crash into my mind. I almost run out from behind the tree that I am hiding behind. I then remember what her power is, charmspeak. I quietly open my backpack and find what I am looking for. A small bag filled with cotton balls. I got it as a sponsor gift a few days ago. I originally thought they would be used for medical reasons, but now I think they are meant to be used as ear plugs. She doesn't seem to be armed with any weapons. I know this will be the perfect time to shorten the playing field and get my revenge. I ready my trident and step out from behind the tree.

"You are not alone."

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

"Somebody help me!" LaQuenda cries out.

I feel her charmspeak cause my feet to move. I am at the scene in a flash due to my super speed. I watch in horror as LaQuenda and Carsyn fight. LaQuenda is horribly outmatched. Carsyn and LaQuenda wrestle back and forth on the ground. LaQuenda jumps to her feet, raises her hand and shouts, "Stop!" Carsyn stands up laughing maniacally, the charmspeak has no effect on her. LaQuenda pulls a knife from her waist and swings it weakly out in front of her. Carsyn easily grabs her wrist and with her other hand grabs LaQuenda's elbow. Carsyn pulls her wrist one way and her arm the other. A loud crack signals the fact that Carsyn has just dislocated LaQuenda's elbow. LaQuenda screams in agony and falls in a heap to the ground.

I charge into battle. I can't watch my friend get hurt like this. I punch Carsyn in the face and use my speed to weave through the thrusts of her trident. I somehow grab her trident and karate chop her in the neck. This causes her to fall back in pain, losing her grip on the trident. She falls to the ground. Carsyn recoups quickly and side sweeps my legs from under me. I hit the ground hard and the trident skitters away out of my reach. My head hits a rock. My vision blurs, I place my hand on the back of my head and feel the smooth, wetness of blood.

I slowly stand back up on my feet as flaming hot pain rushes through my body. Carsyn scrambles over to LaQuenda, pulls her hair, drags her in close, pulls a knife, and slits LaQuenda's throat. It all happens so fast. I scream louder than I ever had before. A cannon echoes in my ears. I unsheathe my golden knife and fling it at Carsyn. It hits her in the chest, streaks of gold etch across her body like broken glass. The knife must have been enchanted. Another cannon sounds as Carsyn's body falls to the ground.

I stumble over to LaQuenda. The color already faded from her face. Her hazel eyes stare upwards to the sun. I can't bring myself to look away from her eyes. "I'm so sorry," I sob. I grasp her hand in mine. Anger wells up inside of me but is followed by a light-headed feeling. Darkness overcomes me and I feel myself plummet into an abyss.

* * *

 **I'm super sorry! How did you like the chapter? I hope you guys don't hate me too much. I know a lot of you liked these characters. I'm sorry but one was so young and the other wasn't one of my favorites. So two tributes have died this chapter, possibly three? Katrina did have a major head injury, but no cannon was shot. Sorry once again. I hope to update soon. I really want to finish this story as soon as possible, so I can start on the SYOT. I have already started the prologue for the story, but I can't post it till this one is over because it has spoilers of how this ends. I would really like to hear any comments through pm or review! Thanks for reading.**


	36. A Cold Place

**It's a new update and I don't have much to say. It's day fourteen, five tributes are still alive. The wraths of Poseidon and Aphrodite, earthquakes and extreme cold, ravage the arena. The reason that Aphrodite's wrath is cold because Hephaestus' was extreme heat, and I couldn't really think of one for her. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

The ground trembles underneath my feet and arctic cold air lash my face. I stumble through the forest in a daze. Carsyn is gone. The moment I saw her face staring down at mine I felt anger and fearful. Most of all I felt like I had failed at something. I know that she would have had to die for me to win, but she was the granddaughter of Annie and Finnick. Annie helped my father start a new life in Four. The only reason I don't lay down and curl into a ball is because I am afraid that I would freeze to death.

The golden sword that fell from the sky radiates a small amount of heat. The small warmth gives me barely enough energy to keep walking. I ran out of food yesterday and only have a few sips of water left. Luckily it isn't snowing yet. I have personally never seen snow. Dad says that snow once saved his life. I'm not quite sure how snow could help save a life, but he said that Mrs. Everdeen could make anything into medicine. The ground shakes violently and I fall to the hard ground. My bones and muscles ache from the impact. I shakily open my pack desperately hoping to find something useful. The only things I have are two extra knives, empty water bottle, the deck of cards, and an empty plastic bag. I take the empty bag and through it away into a nearby bush. At least the plants seem to be coming back to life. I take the deck of cards and upon them up and shuffle them in my hands.

I randomly pull three cards from the deck. I am surprised to see that they are not the traditional cards that I see sailors play with at the first card shows a fishing boat in the ocean, the second one depicts a cornucopia overfilling with delicious foods and expensive possessions. The third card shows a conch shell. I look through the rest of the deck, but all of other cards are blank. Tired of the cards I pile them up along with some sticks and start to make a fire. As the flames start to spark up, the first snowflake I have ever seen falls from the gray sky and lands beside me.

 **Christian Shawn, D10**

I spot Katrina lying on the ground with a small pool of blood surrounding her head. I rush over to her. I know that you are not supposed to try to wake a person if they are unconscious. I place her head in my lap and inspect the wound. Luckily it has stopped bleeding. The cut looks deep and there is a large knot. Flurries of snowflakes fall down from the sky and land in her raven black hair. I carry to a spot underneath a large oak tree. To my surprise I see a parachute fall from the sky. It lands a few feet away. The parachute has a first-aid kit inside of it.

I open the kit and am amazed at what I see. The medical supplies seem to be a lot more expensive than mine. I pull out some cream and rub it into the wound. I wrap some gauze around her head as well. I take out a syringe that is filled with a clear liquid. I don't recognize the serum, but I still inject it into her arm. Her sponsors wouldn't have sent it if it was going to hurt her. She gives a small moan as I plunge down the syringe. I look up hoping to find her awake, but instead her eyes are still closed.

If I don't make it back home, I hope that she does. She seems to be a nice person, she has helped me a lot in these games. This is my payment back to her. I look inside her pack. To my surprise, it holds a package of berries, wire, rope, iodine, a half full canteen, and a small book filled with edible plants. I am envious with all of the supplies that she has. All I have left is half a bottle of water, a few crackers, a blanket, and a large assortment of weapons that I got from my Ares pack. I take the book from her pack and put in mine. She already knows about edible plants, plus this is payment for me helping her. I notice then that she doesn't have a weapon. I leave a knife with her and wrap her up in the blanket. I don't know how she was in a fight and survived without a weapon. The snow starts to fall more heavily. We have blizzards in Ten, so I'm used to the cold. The ground trembles again under my feet. I hear a tree topple over and break in the distance. I gather my things and walk out into the whirling snow.

 **Witherly Frumpter, D11**

How much colder could it get? Xander and I huddle together behind a large rock. The rock doesn't block much of the wind. Xander works tediously to start a fire, but with each spark the wind quickly blows it out. Snowflakes fall around chilling me to the bone. Thankfully we get a sponsors gift of a blanket. I'm guessing it's suppose to help keep the heat in. We wrap ourselves with the blanket and I snuggle close to Xander. His green eyes stare into mine. I lean in and whisper, "I love you," into his ear.

He kisses my cheek. Warmth spread throughout my face. Xander rubs his hands done my back. His touch makes me smile. I kiss heat swells through me. My heart races and the cold air seems to disappear for a second. Our lips part and the cold rushes back. I start to shiver uncontrollably. "Let's find a different spot," I whimper.

"I don't won't to get lost in the blizzard and lose you." He says back.

"We have a compass,"

"Do you know how to use it, because I don't,"

"No," I reply back sadly.

"The day should be close to over," He says trying to cheer me up.

The ground begins to tremble violently. A deep crevasse cracks across the ground. It's about five feet deep and three feet across. It's just big enough to hold two people. I take Xander hand and pull him into the crevasse. We are both safe from the wind and only a few flakes of snow make it into the crack. We cuddle together wrapped in the blanket trying to find warmth.

 **Xander Freamur, D11**

The snow has quit falling but the ground still shakes periodically. I keep watch as Witherly gets some sleep. I doubt anyone will find us in here though. The snow outside must be at least a foot deep. The anthem blared across the arena. The seal of Panel illuminates the sky, no faces are shown. There are still five of us left.

I look over at Witherly as she sleeps. Nomatter what she has to make it home. Her family needs her to come back home. I need her to go back home. The setting sun casts shadows across the cave wall. It reminds me of the Girl on Fire. Of how she tried to give the Districts hope, and almost overthaew the Capitol. Snow died twenty-seven years ago at the age of ninety-six. President Linough Took his place. The Girl on Fire and her boyfriend give me hope. Hopefully the Capitol will see that I truly love Witherly unlike those two. Maybe they will let us both win. The games have had a total of one hundred twenty eight victors. Only fourty nine are still alive. The youngest Victor of all time was Finnick Odair at the age of fourteen. In the 104th games a fourteen year old girl won but she was three months older than Finnick. Ironically, Annie Crests holds the record of oldest Victor. She was nineteen when she won her game, she has her birthday during the games. She is the oldest Victor alive now at the age of seventy six. District Eleven has had a total of thirteen victors, and Twelve has had only five. It's weird how these games have shaped our lives.

* * *

 **So this chapter is done. I'm not really sure how I feel about it. I gave a little bit of background of victors in Xander POV. How do you feel about what Christian did?I hope to update soon. Expect death in the next one. Who do you think it will be? Thanks for reading!**


	37. The Awakening

**Hey everyone! Here's another update, thanks for all of the reviews and views. I like the support. I hope to finish this chapter by the end of the month, and then start on my SYOT. I'm excited! It's day fifteen and five tributes remain. There will be about four more chapters of this story. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

I blink my eyes trying to adjust them. At first think that it must be the light at the end of the tunnel, but I realize that it is too cold for this to be the end. I rise up on my elbows, my vision and I have to force myself to not pass out again. I'm wrapped in a thermal blanket and feel a bandage wrapped around my head. _How long have I been out? A few hours, a few days, a week?_ I rule out the fact of the week. Somebody did find me, probably Christian, and helped me. I look around and tears swell up in my eyes. LaQuenda is gone, her body already taken by the hovercraft along with Carsyn's. I notice a knife lying beside me, I fling it away from me into the brush. I'm done with these stupid games.

The sun is breaking over the horizon. I open my pack and look inside, I have some berries, a canteen, rope, iodine, and a first aid kit. My plant book is missing along with half of my berries. Christian must have taken them. Anger swells through me but it is a rightful trade for him saving my life. He also must have left me the knife. I don't want to kill, but I need to protect myself. I need to be logical in these games, and not let my emotions fuel me. I stagger up to my feet and start walk downhill to where I threw the knife earlier. I spot something glistening a few meters downhill. I slowly make my way to the object. It isn't a knife but a trident, Carsyn's trident. It must have rolled down here during the fight. I hold the trident cautiously in my hands, as if it were a trident. I stare at it in confusion. I didn't practice with it in training but it is better than nothing.

The trident is heavy in my hands, but it will suffice. After walking a few few hundred meters, I stop and rest on a large boulder. I open my first aid kit. Inside is only a few bandages and burn cream. No painkillers. My head throbs and I feel the large knot under the bandage. I rack my brain to try and remember any herbs from training that will help. Only one thing comes to mind, ginger root. I think it helps relieve headaches and sore muscles. I just have to remember where to find it. I reapply a bandage to my head, I remember what the plant looks like so maybe it won't be hard to find. I stand up one more time and start to roam the woods.

 **Witherly Frumpter, D11**

Xander and I sit on the ground outside of the ravine that we found shelter in. The sun it reaching its zenith and warms our bodies. There are no signs of snow left on the ground. I hold Xander's hand in mine. Staring into his powerful green eyes, I lean in and kiss him. A soft, happy kiss. He smiles. I wish we could be back in Eleven. We would go to school together and then work late at night in the orchards. This is day fifteen of the games. Xander and I are lucky to have made it this far. We both have made it to the final five. A branch snaps behind us. I turn around swiftlc and grab my knife. Standing a few yards away is Christian. Xander stands up and pushes me behind him.

"Stay behind me," he says sternly.

I peek over his shoulder and see Christian start to charge after us. Xander's brow furrows as he concentrates, trying to get inside Christian's head. Christian keeps running.

"I can't get inside his head," Xander whispers with fear. We both leap out of the way as Christian strikes his red sword towards us.

"His powers! He can read minds, maybe he can contradict what you are doing," I yell.

Christian quickly recoups and swings his sword down, but Xander parties his attack. A loud clang echoes through the arena.

"GO! Find somewhere safe," Xander shout through gritted teeth.

"No, maybe we can take him out together," I plead back.

Christian swings his sword again. Xander ducks and I follow his actions. The blade glides a few inches above our heads. I stand up a throw my knife. It lands in Christian's thigh, but it doesn't seem to phase him. I concentrate and try to make an illusion that I am in multiple places at once. I see copied images of me start to pop up around us. Christian looks confused but only for a second. He slices his sword towards me. I shriek.

 **Christian Shawn, D10**

Vibrations run through my sword up into my arm. Instead of meeting the soft flesh of Witherly, Xander managed to once again parry my attack. Xander is a tougher fighter than I thought. We fight back and forth with our swords. Witherly and Xander both try to get inside my head. My brain hurts, exhausted from all of the effort. In an instant my thoughts cease and I feel Xander's and Witherly's fingers crawl inside my head. I see images of Witherly and Xander pop up around me. It's hard to concentrate. An Xander attacks me from my right. I evade his attack. I feel a slight ease as the Witherlys dissappear. She must have listened to her boyfriend and left. That just makes it easier on me.

I quickly realize that I can only read one of the Xander's thoughts. I hear how he tells each of the other Xanders to attack. With each attack I easily dodge. I can tell that Xander is tiring, but so am I. Five Xanders circle around me. I easily pick out the real one. I charge after a fake Xander, one to the right of the real one. At the last second I change direction and swing my sword into the real Xander's side. He yells out in pain. The other Xanders dissapear and all that is left is me and the real Xander. The cut is deep and I know that he will bleed out collapses to the ground, blood pooling around him. "Witherly!" He shouts out in agony. Before Witherly can come to his rescue, I run away from the dying Xander.

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

I hear Witherly's name being shouted over and over. I know it is Xander and he sounds like something is wrong. I run in the direction of the shouting. I then find Xander, he lays on the ground. Blood pools around his body. I stay hidden behind a tree. Witherly races through the bushes and falls down beside Xander. She sobs and wails over his body. She holds his hands as he mumbles and sputters words. I see him tap Witherly's ring and reach up and brush her cheek with his bloody hand. I know that I can't help him, and my feet are cemented to the ground. Witherly leans down and kisses his cheek. A cannon goes off.

Witherly gives a blood-curdling scream. I too feel saddenid by the surren death of Xander. We were in an alliance. He told me about his life Eleven. About how his parents died and he had to raise his younger brother, Malik. I feel the urge to go and comfort Witherly, but I don't think the Capitol wants to see two mourning tributes. It's the final four now. I can't look weak. Witherly sits silently in the grass as the hoverciaft comes and takes Xander away. He will be shipped back to Eleven in a wooden box. The rain then starts. It's a soft, misty rain, a rain that brings despair and grief. Witherly sits cross-legged on the grass. The rain flickering her hair and clothes against her body. I then run away from the spot as the rain washes away Xander's blood.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I know it is a short chapter, but I feel like a lot happened. How u guys feel about this chapter? I would like to hear any comments! I hope to update soon. Four tributes remain! The wrath of Dionysus will be next chapter. Until next time!**

* * *

 **The Fallen**

 _Xander Freamur, D11- side sliced open by Christian Shawn_


	38. Fear

**We are so close to the end! Four tributes remain! With the death of Xander, the wrath of Dionysus is upon the tributes. Yes, the story is almost over, and then I can start on to my next one. The upcoming chapters may be a little shorter mostly because I want to finish this. I really want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and have been reviewing. I really appreciate it. Now, it's time to get along with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

Voices. Voices mumble inside of my head. Sometimes they shout, but they mostly whisper. I see hallucinations all around me. The trees burst into a sulfuric powder and then turn into a million butterflies. I hear myself laugh at the peculiar event, but yet I'm screaming on the inside. It's my worst nightmare. My worst fear. I am losing my mind, going insane, crazy. I hear a scream in the distance it may be another tribute facing their fear, or it might just be my imagination. Rain still sputters from the sky. The raindrops fall from the sky in different shapes and sizes. A beach ball-sized raindrop lands to my right and drenches me in water. That's the problem with madness, ou can't tell what is real and not real.

My stomach gives a loud rumble. I only have a few crumbs left. I eat the crumbs vainly to trying to relinquish my hunger. I then start to play with the rain. Controlling water is a pretty cool ability. I freeze the water in midair. The rain stops. I feel the weight of the water pushing down on me. I collect the water into a whip. I use the water whip to slice a tree. The large oak completely slices in half. I give a laugh of satisfaction but it quickly dissipates as a swarm of beetles rushes out of the tree. It may just be a hallucination but I don't want to risk it. I use a small wave to push the beetles back but they keep advancing. Thousands scuttle towards me. A crazy plan then pops into my head.

I collect the surrounding water and shape it into a levitating surface. I freeze the water into ice. It's a hoverboard made of ice. I hop on the board and send another wave of water into the beetles. I then force the board forward. I almost fall over but I quickly adjust to my new ride. I race through the woods on my ice board, it is much faster than running. I don't go too far before I have to quit. The hover board takes a lot of energy out of me. I sit down and rest against the trunk of a tree as the rain falls around me. The voices still whispering incoherent words in my head.

 **Witherly Frumpter, D11**

Xander is gone. I should have stayed and fought alongside him. I haven't moved from this spot, the spot where he laid dying beside me, his blood pooling around us. I can't believe he is really gone. I can't get his goofy laugh, bright smile, dark hair, and his beautiful green eyes out of my head. I still feel his soft lips and rough hands. And his last words replay over and over in my head.

He touched the woven engagement ring on my finger and looked straight into my eyes and said, "Witherly, this ring is a promise. It's a promise that no matter what, we will always be together. Remember that I will always be with you, and that nothing can separate us. Not even death." He then kissed me with his blood cake lips. I saw the light leave his eyes and heard his last gasp of breath.

I saw his face in the sky that night. It wasn't a good picture of him. It was him in his arena outfit and a grimace on his face. That's not the Xander I will remember. The real Xander was funny and caring. I will remember him running barefoot through the orchards wearing his tattered overalls and his dingy what-use-to-be white t-shirt. Xander liked to tell jokes and stories. The wrath of Dionysus was supposed to unleash the tribute's fears. My fear was losing Xander and how painful it is to face that fear.

 **Christian Shawn, D10**

Fire everywhere. Flames reach upward to the sky and lash out at me. I run through the burning trees trying to find a place of sanctuary. Every turn I take, a blaze of fire erupts in my face. The flames don't seem to be burning the trees. I can still feel the heat and pain of the flames, though. Fire has ruined my life. I run towards the mountains hoping that the barren ground will help me escape the inferno. Blister begin to spread across my arms, and I feel sweat drenching my shirt. I keep running, I have to escape, I have to survive.

I reach the edge of the woods and run out into the rocky landscape of the mountains. the flames don't follow me. I give a sigh of relief. I then notice that it is still raining. Inside the woods, I hadn't felt a drop. The flames must have evaporated the water before it reached me, or maybe I just mistook the rain for sweat. To escape the rain I run into a small cave. Inside I see that the cave is much larger than I expected. Luminescent goo drips down the side of the cave giving off an eerie green glow. I hear a rustling deeper into the cave. I walk deeper into the cave expecting to find another tribute or worse another fear. I walk to the end of the cave and don't find anything. It must have been the wind. I sit down on the cool stone floor. The goo gives enough light that I can see if a tribute approaches.

I must have dozed off because another rustling sound jerks my head up. This time, it is closer to the entrance of the cave. I grab my sword. OUtof the dimness comes a large three headed monster. It looks like a dragon, a creature that is told in stories back at the orphanage. The powerful knight always defeated the dragon to rescue the fair maiden. I see the dragon but no fair maiden. The creature has four large talons on each foot and a long slick tail covered in spikes.

The monster then does something that I never expected. The middle head shoots a rocket of fire from its mouth. I guess they forgot to mention that part in the orphanage. I dodge the inferno by inches. It swings its tail at me, the spikes almost impaling my face. I duck underneath the tail and swing my sword upward, cutting the tail clean in half. Purple acid rains down on me. the acid burns my already burnt skin. The drops of acid burn all the way to the bone. I scream out in agony. The monster charges after me again. I try to raise my sword but my arm cries out in pain. To escape the monster's charge, I dive and roll to the side. During the summertime, I would get sunburned from working at the ranches. This feels one hundred times worst. As I try to push myself back up, a head snatches the end of my backpack. I dangle in the air for a few seconds before dropping out of my pack. On my descent down I turn and swipe my sword against one of the monster's neck. I land on the ground hard. I hear my ankle crack. It must have been at least a twenty-foot drop. More acidic purple blood rains down on me. I lay on the ground motionless. The pain is too overwhelming. Hoping that I killed the beast I open my eyes. I give a shout mixed with anger and pain. Where there once was three heads there is now four. When I cut the head off, two more took its place. I try to stand, but I crumple back to the floor. Pain shoots through my body. Flares of intense heat rocket through me. Tears fall from my eyes as I see a head snap toward me. The mouth of the beast engulfs me.

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

 _Boom!_ A cannon rings out across the arena. Three left. It's surprising that I have made it this far. I wonder who all is left. I guess I will see tonight. The rain sputters down around me. I know that with the death of Xander, I am supposed to face my fear. The only thing I have faced is figures of Cleavus chasing me. I have encountered him four times today. I know he is dead, so it's just a Gamemaker trick. The first time I used my super speed to run away. The rest of the times I decided to practice my trident skills and killed him. The Cleavus mutt isn't nearly as cunning or strong as the original. It has been fairly easy each time to kill him. I know he is just a mutt so I don't feel any remorse.

Now I sit up in a tree looking out across the horizon overlooking the edge of the arena and the ocean far below. I haven't been everywhere on the island. I never went to the mountains. I wonder if I could walk straight pass the mountains and leave this dreaded arena. They say that a force field surrounds the arenas. In the last fifty years or so a natural boundary has surrounded the arena. Like this ocean. Maybe I could make a boat and sail off in it. Maybe I could find my way home to Seven. I don't even know if the arena is even in Panem, or on the other side of the world. In school, they say that the world used to be filled with people and multiple countries. Then disasters ravaged the Earth. Only Panem remained and everyone and everything else ceased to exist. I had always hoped that a ship filled with people would wash up onto Four's beach and they would overthrow Panem and end the Hunger Games. Through time my wish has also ceased to exist.

The anthem plays above me. It's the moment of truth to see who all is left. I five a small yelp when I see Christian's face in the sky. I had expected it to be Witherly. it may be for the best because I would not want to face Christian in the finale. The only people left are Randon and WitI know Inknow Randon will be a tough competitor but I don't know about Witherly. I don't remember her training score and who knows what type of condition she is in now that Xander is gone.

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you like the chapter? Are you excited? It's the final three. Who's your favorite tribute left? Any predictions for the victor? I have had this chapter mostly done for a few days and have already started the next one. The next chapter won't be the finale. I will explain the reason why next chapter. The finale will be after that, and then another chapter to conclude with the Victor and their journey back home. Then I can post the first chapter for my SYOT because these two stories will be in the same universe. Although a lot will change in the next twenty-five years. I might have the next chapter up tomorrow, with maybe the finale chapter. Just depends on how much time I have. Until next time, Beauthg03.**

* * *

 **The Fallen**

 _Christian Shawn, D10- killed by Hydra mutt_


	39. Dead Silent

**Three tributes remain and it's day seventeen. The death of Christian has released the wrath of Hera which is silence. This chapter will be very short. Mostly because I don't want to end the games, with the tributes not being able to hear. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

It's weird not being able to hear the crunch of leaves under your feet or the trickling of the stream. I walk along the stream that borders the meadow and the South Woods. The meadow is most likely where the finale will be held. I want to be ready. I know now that I will have to kill to get out of these games. I have to make it back home to my family. My morals are slowly seeping away from me. I can tell that the arena is making me into a monster. Into a murderer. Doesn't every Victor go through this phase? Realising that they will never be the same person they were a few weeks ago. I still have Carsyn's trident. Maybe her trident will give me an edge in the finale, making the other tributes and sponsors realise that I am a competitor in these games. I mean, I _have_ made it this far.

the sunshine blazes down on me, and sweat trickles down my back. I sit down at the edge of the woods in the shade of a large oak. I need to conserve my energy because the finale of these games will be happening at any moment. I hope that it can wait until tomorrow because I don't want it to happen without being able to hear. With the end nearing, I can't help but think about how painful it will be to die. From the moment that I got reaped I knew that I wasn't going to last long. But somehow I have made it to the final three. THE FINAL THREE! I was expecting to die in the Bloodbath. I have to thank Christian and LaQuenda because without them I would have been all on my own.

I want these games to end. I am sick and tired of just waiting around and doing nothing. I stand up and sling my pack over my shoulder and grasp my trident in my hand. I walk a couple of steps and am surprised to see a parachute fall from the sky. It's a loaf of bread from District Seven, from home. It's a small thin loaf, baked with mixed nuts from the trees inside the district. I smile as I nibble on the loaf and continue on my way.

 **Witherly Frumpter D11**

Avenge. I need to avenge the death of Xander. I know that Christian, his killer, is already dead, but I need to end these stupid games. I need to go back home to my father, sick mother, lonely Malik, and the dead Xander. I think that I am going insane. I keep hallucinating and my head hurts constantly. Maybe it's just from the lack of nourishment, but I fear it may be much worse. The games are coming to an end, and I need to come up with a strategy. I don't have enough energy anymore to astral project myself. It will be hard for me to concentrate enough to get inside the other tribute's heads. I can't get Xander out of my mind. Everywhere I look I seem to see him.

I have been walking through the woods for hours and haven't seen anyone. How is that even possible? Giving up, I slump to the ground and lean against the trunk of a tree. Dusk is approaching and with it, my ability to hear again. I think that the Gamemaker will not be pleased that there has been a whole day without a winner emerging. But it must not be too bad because they never forced us to fight any. Maybe they feel sorry for us for a change. I laugh out loud at the thought.

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

The sun is setting in the west, this day is almost over. I hate not being able to hear, it makes me feel defenceless. My stomach rumbles from starvation. I dig through my bag, there is nothing left to eat, not even a crumb. I take a few sips of water, to try and ease the pain. the games will most likely end by tomorrow afternoon. I feel confident that I can win. I am good with my sword and water abilities. I don't think that I could ever lose in a fight with these skills. the anthem blares and I see the seal above me. No faces. Still, three of us are left. Strangely the woods are still silent. No crickets chirping, birds tweeting, or squirrels rustling through the brush. the silence is very eerie. I grab my knife out of my pack and attach it my belt along with my canteen. I discard my pack because it's useless now and I don't want it to slow me down.

I walk cautiously through the woods. The moon illuminates the forest floor. I hear a snap to my left and turn with my sword raised ready to attack. I am baffled to see a snow white horse standing a few feet away. It seems to be giving off a glow, almost ghost like. It gives a soft neigh and motions its head to the side. It turns and takes a few steps back into the direction it came from. It stops and looks back at me, this time giving a more aggressive neigh causing its ashen mane to ruffle. I take this as a sign to follow it. I take a step but my legs feel like lead. It could be a Gamemaker's trap. the horse walks over to me and rubs its nose underneath my chin. I feel it's hot breath on my neck. I pet the side of his face, it's blue eyes stare into mine heartedly. the horse then turns and this time, I follow it.

* * *

 **Very short chapter but I really want to start the finale. The next chapter should be done by the middle of next week. Possibly tomorrow depends on how busy I am. Three tributes still remain. Who do you want to win? Do you think Randon should trust the horse? Review any comments and any criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	40. The Finale

**Here it is, The Finale! Get excited! The top three are Katrina, Randon, and Witherly and it's day eighteen. Who will win? Who will die? I hope you all enjoy. That's all I'm going to say right now because I want to finish this.**

* * *

 **Katrina Kramer, D7**

It's early in the morning. Like really early. It must be just a few hours after midnight. I have been following a deer for hours. Not just an ordinary deer, but a pure white one that glows softly. at first, I thought that it was a mutt the Gamemakers had sent to kill me. Instead, the Gamemakers must have brought it here to lead me to the other tributes. I think that it must be malfunctioning because I am pretty sure that I have just been walking in circles. I give up on following the stag and decide to rest beside a tree.

The moon gives off enough light that I can see just fine. I stand on the edge of a clearing in the North Woods. I scan around the edges to see if I can see a tribute. I see a white glow in the distance coming closer. It must be my deer again which I have begun to call Stagitha. I am about to walk out into the clearing when I realise that it is not Stagitha but seems to be a large spotted cat. It has the same qualities as Stagitha, for it also is white and gives off a glow.

The cat walks silently across the clearing. A tribute then walks out behind it. By the small frame, I can tell that it is Witherly. About halfway across the clearing, the cat just disappears. POOF! Just like that, turned into a puff of wispy, white smoke. WIthelry gives out a disapproving sigh. I can tell that she too had followed her animal guide for a long time. She just stands there in the open, like a sitting duck. I realise this is my moment. The cat brought her here for this to happen, for us to fight.

I grip my trident. I recognize we do not have to fight. I haven't used my special power of super speed a lot in these games, but now would be a perfect time. I sprint across the clearing in a blur. Before Witherly can turn around I stab the trident through her back. I hear her give out a gasp. I let go of the trident and keep running. I turn around and see her sink to her knees. I stop about fifteen yards away. I cover my ears, trying to tune out her sobs. It seems like an eternity before the cries stop and the cannon thunders. I walk back to the scene because the trident is the only weapon I have left. I pull the trident out of her back. Tears sting my eyes. It is a gruesome sight. I roll her over onto her back, hoping to hide the wound. Three holes pierce through her chest where the trident went completely through her body. I jump back, grab my trident and run away. I truly am becoming a bigger monster than Cleavus ever could be.

 **Randon Hawthorne, D4**

I heard the cannon early this morning. Two of us left. I will either fight Katrina or Witherly. I half hope that the cannon was Witherly's, I could never kill her. I stand outside the Cornucopia after hours of following the horse I ended up here. I have waited for what seems like hours for the other tribute to show up. The sun is slowly creeping over the horizon. The end is very near. I wipe my sweaty palms down my shirt. I filled my canteen with water from the stream so that no matter will the fight leads I will always have water. I see a shadow move along the edge of the North Woods. I get into a defensive stance. The tribute walks slowly towards me. A pang hits my heart as I see that it is Katrina. Witherly has died. Katrina was small before the games, but now she looks horrible. Her hair is a matted mess and she must have lost at least ten pounds. I can't say much because I'm sure I look just as bad. Her once ice blue eyes have turned a gray color from the ache of the games. I can tell that she has been crying. I also see that she is holding Carsyn's trident. I must not underestimate her if she killed Carsyn.

"I guess this is the grand finale?" she asks with a maniacal laugh.

"I guess so," I reply back. She clearly is not in the right state of mind.

"Good luck to you," she says with a small smile that seems to pain her.

"You too," I mutter back.

To my surprise, she charges straight at me trident held high. I easily parry her attack. I grab her should and shove her to the ground. She is lighter than I thought. She crumbles to the ground. Then, she takes the trident and stabs me in the thigh. Fire rushes through my body and I yell out in pain. She slowly stands back up. I stagger backwards, raising my sword defensively. She once more goes in for an attack. Instead of using the pronged in of the trident she uses the blunt end and smacks me in the stomach causing me to fall backwards. I lay on the ground as she stands over me trident held high. I struggle to breathe. The ground beneath my fingertips is wet. My canteen has opened. Katrina brings the trident down, but I quickly cause the water to whip in front of her face. this causes her to fall backwards.

We both stand up slowly. Her face has a gash on her cheek. She gives a shriek and throws her trident at me. I easily dodge it and roll to the side. The cut in my leg enflaming with pain. Now completely defenseless Katrina charges at me. She has most definitely gone insane. I easily slice my sword upward slicing through her abdomen up through her chest. I step out of the way as she falls to the ground. She lays on the ground her eyes wide open as blood and froth drip from her mouth down the side of her face. Her breaths are shaky and quickly end. For the twenty-third time, a cannon boomed across the arena. I'm the only one left to hear it in the arena. In that moment I have never felt more alone. "Congratulations, Randon Hawthorne of District Four, you are the victor of the one hundred twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games." Basil's voice calls out. A hovercraft quickly comes and picks up Katrina's body and another hovercraft drops down a rope ladder. I grab the rope and am paralyzed by it as I am lifted up into the vehicle.

* * *

 **There it is. The End! Are you surprised? One more chapter of the Victor's after games shenanigans. Thanks for reading. Review any comments! I hope to have the last and final chapter out by the end of the week. Look out for my SYOT that will be the 6th QQ and will correlate with this story. Thanks again for all of the comments and motivations. Thank You!**


	41. The Victor

**Randon Hawthorne, D4, Victor of the 125th Annual Hunger Games, 5th Quater Quell**

I lay inside a blanched room, filled with all types of medical instruments. I have a clear tube entered inside my right arm that is pumping vitamins, medicines, and nutrients into my bloodstream. The doctors had to perform surgery on my leg from where Katrina stabbed me with her trident, and they also gave me a serum to cancel out my water manipulation ability. Overall I'm in pretty fair condition, I was a little dehydrated and it will take me a few weeks to get back to my normal weight. Some victors barely survive the final battle, I have heard of people losing limbs and one time a victor lost their eyesight. The doctor says that I will be able to leave tonight, which means tomorrow I will have to get ready for the Victor Interview. My mentor, Harriet Sands, has already come and talked to me. She said that she was so happy that I won and that I did our District proud. It is the first time that a tribute from Four has one a Quell. My stylist, Chrysaor, and escort,Calypso, sit in two chairs across the room. I pretend to be asleep so that they don't try to commerce with me. I hear the door open and the doctor walks in. I quickly sit up. Calypso stares at me intently but I ignore her glare. The doctor says that I may leave early, because my vitals are excellent and that I am healing well. He says that I should get plenty of rest tonight, for I have a big day tomorrow.

Losing my mind will not be a problem for me. I will be emotionally scarred for life, but I will survive. My biggest problem will be nightmares. The doctor gives me a bottle of medicine that will help me to sleep without dreams. I grab the bottle and rush out of the room wanting to get away from this place. I soon get lost and just sit in a chair until Chrysaor finds me and leads me outside. All three of us pile into a car and drive to the place where we will be staying until we leave the Capitol. As soon as we enter the suite, I rush into the nearest bedroom take a dose of the medicine and crawl into bed. Sleep quickly succumbs over me.

I wake up late the next morning it's almost noon. I enter the living room and find Calypso, Harriet, Chrysaor, and Julian, Carsyn's mentor, all sitting around a coffee table.

"Kind of you to finally join us, Randon," Chrysaor says with a golden smile. I smile back and nod my head. I sit down beside Harriet and an Avox brings me a bowl of mixed fruit.

"Everyone is talking about you, and you clearly understand why. You are the Victor of the 5th Quater Quell, people will be talking about you a hundred years from now." Calypso says with enough giddy, she's practically bouncing in her seat.

Sudden fear hits me. Will these games last for another one hundred years? They have lasted over a hundred now, so I guess one hundred more isn't too high of a goal.

"You need to get ready to leave with Chrysaor so that you can get ready for the Victo's Interview," Calypso says while I try to comb my hair with my hands. I turn and walk into the bathroom. I look at myself for the first time since leaving the arena, and I am astonished at what I see. I have scratches and bruises on my face. I must have lost fifteen pounds. My hair has become darker and shaggier. I splash some water on my face and brush my teeth. I exit the bathroom and leave the suite with Chrysaor.

During prepping, I lay back in the chair while Chrysaor and my prep team get to work. I guess I doze off because within a few minutes Chrysaor wakes me up and tells me to put a suit on. It's a plain black suit, with a white shirt, and an aqua green tie. I slip the clothes on and Chrysaor hands me his golden watch.

"Not to worry it's for good luck," He says seeing my shocked face. the watch must be pure gold because I heard Chrysaor say that he doesn't expect anything less. I snap the watch onto my wrist and follow Chrysaor out of the room.

It's not long after that I am sitting across from Nicolas Basil. I sit in a voluptuous purple velvet chair and Nicolas sits in a similar one a mere three feet away. He asks all sorts of questions but I don't want to talk about the games, I mean I just got out of them. I don't want to relive them.

"What was your favorite part of the Games, Randon?"

What type of question is that? None of it was mu favorite part. Nicolas stares at me intensively wanting an answer. I reply with a likeable choice. "The part when I won,"

The audience of thousands and Nicolas erupt into laughter. I manage a fake laugh, no knowing how that was funny. "Well, we did a survey in the Capitol and learned that the citizens favorite moment was when Bellona sacrificed herself her life for you and the pair from Eleven. she didn't give up too much of a fight. We did see her crying when you left which makes me believe that she might have just been a coward."

The last remark makes me want to strangle Nicolas tight there on the stage. How could he say that? Bellona wasn't a coward. Tears whelp up in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away.

"Anyways, let's watch the highlights of these games!" Nicolas yells causing a roar of cheering from the audience. A large screen lowers onto the stage from the ceiling and it shows the Reaping of District One. I quickly turn my face, I can't watch this. I don't watch the screen but instead stare at a small smudge on the velvet chair. Two hours later is when I hear the gong. They have gotten to the games. Screams of the dying tributes fill my head once again. I try to tune them out but it's hard. I still don not look at the screen but by the dialogue, I can tell what is happening. From Bellona and I breaking up the Career alliance, the Second Bloodbath, the Gifts, to finally the end. I look down at the watch and that a total of five hours have passed.

The large screen raises back up into the ceiling, and Nicolas introduces President Linough. Linough walks out onto the stage with a beaming smile. The crowd whoops and hollers at this entrance. A small boy follows behind him holding a pillow on top of which sits the Victor's Crown. Linough picks up the crown and holds it above my head. "May I present to you, Randon Hawthorne. Victor of the one hundred twenty-fifth Annual Hunger Games and fifth Quarter Quell!" He places the crown on top of my head and the crowd once again goes berserk.

The next morning Calypso, Chrysaor, Harriet, Julian, and I load up on a Capitol train and set course for District Four. Home. I will get to see my family again. Go back to the place with the scent of salt and pine. The journey should only take a few hours. On the train, I went straight to my room and locked the door. I don't want to talk to anyone.I want to be alone. I stare out the window of the train. The mountains that surround the Capitol slowly shrink as the train heads south. Almost home. I take a shower to pass the time. I really like these showers you get to choice the water temperature, pressure, and angle of water flow. There are also so many soaps and shampoos to choose from. There must be at least a hundred of them. I take a quick shower using the mango shampoo and a sweet smelling soap. After the shower, I put on my old clothes and sneak out into the hallway. I walk cautiously down the hallway towards the food. I open the door and peer inside.I don't see anyone. I go towards the table and gather a few pieces of bread and an apple. I turn around and am shocked to see Julian standing there I think he won his games about ten years ago. He probably won by his stealth.

"Still eating like you're inside the arena," He says pointing towards my plate. I realise what he means, out of all of the luxurious food out on the table, I took some bread and an apple. "I'm not that hungry," I say quickly and push pass him. I walk down the hall feeling his eyes against my back, but I walk into my room leisurely.

I quickly gobble down my food and look out of my window. I see nothing but flat fields but I can smell the salt in the air. I am almost home. I take some of my medicine and lie down on my bed and try to get some sleep. What feels like a few seconds later I hear a knocking at the door. I get up and open it. Calypso stands at my door wearing her iconic turquoise wig, with a matching dress with dolphins and starfish attached to it. "We will be arriving at the station in five minutes, meet up in the main car," I close the door and rush into the bathroom to fix my hair. I also look at myself in the mirror and crack a smile. Everything will be ok. I stand beside Calypso anxiously as the train comes to a halt. I see a crowd of people outside a window. The train doors quickly open. The roar of the crowd explodes inside my head. I spot my family at the edge of the crowd. I sprint across the train station, straight into my father's arms. the familiar scent of salt and pine fills my nostrils. His calloused hands give me comfort and I feel the arm of my mother and younger brother wrap around us.

I have a smile on my face but it disappears as my father says, "It's not over yet."

* * *

 **There it is! The End! I really want to thank everyone who read the story and stuck with it. I really enjoyed writing this and glad that I can share this story with you. I can't wait to start with my next SYOT. The first chapter of United: 150th Hunger Games should be out within a few minutes. I have already had the chapter written up. The stories will correlate and I can't wait to start. Thanks again to everyone! I couldn't have done it without you!**

 **Sincerely,  
Beauthg03**


End file.
